Mistaken Identity, Tears, Pain and Sorrow
by Itachiforever342
Summary: A girl from the present day, after a fight with her parents, wanders into an abadoned lot and falls into a hole, ending up in the Meiji Era! She has a surprising likeness to Kaoru...will the others realize who she really is?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or anything else I might seem to add from other things, except the original parts of the storyline and my OC! She is mine!

This is my first Kenshin fic, so please be gentle and no flames!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Mistaken Identity, Tears, Pain and Sorrow

"Keiko! What have you done to yourself?!" her mother shrieked, horrified by her daughter's appearance.

"Mom, calm down, I just dyed my hair and put colored contacts in my eyes. Everyone who knows me says I look a ton better this way. Now I don't look like some foreigner," Keiko stated, tying her black hair up in a high ponytail, her sapphire eyes sparkling.

"You should never dye your hair on impulse! Just the same as you shouldn't wear contacts unless you really need them!" her father reprimanded.

Keiko snorted, then turned away. "If you hate it so much, then I won't come back, ever."

This had happened quite a bit between her parents and her, but this time she meant that she wouldn't come back, even though her parents would eventually forgive her.

_Hmph, I don't care what they'll say. As long as I don't come back, it'll hurt them more than me. I don't need them._

She kicked a stone across the dirt, as she walked through an abandoned lot. _I hate my parents. They always have to fight with me in everything I do. They just don't know anything. Maybe I should just hate grown-ups altogether. They're a pain in the butt, so if I really vanished off the face of the planet, no one would care._

Kicking another rock, she noticed a looser patch of dirt. _Maybe I could just bury myself in this hole. I'd be better off dead._

As she stepped on the spot, it collapsed under her weight, and she fell. She cried out as she hit water, then blinked. _Water? What's this? Did I fall in a well or an old spring or something?_ She surfaced and coughed, then yelped, as something hard hit her on top of her head. "Ouch! That hurt!"

"Hey Kenshin! I recognize that voice! It's Jou-chan!" a man's voice cried.

"What would Kaoru-dono be doing in the well?" another asked.

"I dunno! Let's see if it is her!"

"Okay, Sano."

Light came from the hole and Keiko looked up, eyes wide. Two men, a tall one that had brown hair that spiked up like a rooster's comb and a shorter one with long red hair and remarkable lavender eyes, looked down at her. She blinked, then cried, "Help me! I fell in!"

The redhead's eyes widened and he called, "Kaoru-dono! We'll get you out of there right away, before you drown!"

"Yeah Jou-chan, don't go anywhere!" the rooster-headed guy agreed.

_These two are weird. Why are they calling me "Jou-chan" and "Kaoru-dono"? I must be losing my mind or they have to have me mistaken for someone else._

She shook her head, just as a rope came down with a loop at the end.

"Kaoru-dono, just take hold of the rope and we'll pull you up!"

"Don't worry, Jou-chan, we won't drop you or anything!"

She glared at the chicken-headed man and yelled back, "You'd better not! Or I'll beat you black and blue once I get out of here!"

She grabbed hold of the loop in the rope and held on tight as she was pulled up. When she was high enough, the red-haired man held out his hand for her. She took it, not refusing anything from her rescuers, even though she could've just stayed quiet and drowned. _But there's something about these two that feels…I don't know…familiar, almost, though I don't know why._

When she was out, she gasped, coughing a little, since she'd swallowed some water while she'd been floundering in the well. It was very cold and her clothes were like icy blankets draped around her. She put her arms around herself, trying to warm up, although from the wind chill and darkening skies, keeping warm wouldn't be an easy task.

"Kaoru-dono, are you all right? We should get you inside and changed, or else you might get sick, that you might."

Her eyes widened when she saw that instead of an empty lot, there was a building in front of her. _Where did that come from?! That wasn't there before! This has to be a dream or something. If it is, I don't want to disrupt it. I've had bad experiences with stuff like that._

She was brought to a room where there hung a pretty kimono and obi. She looked down at herself and found she was wearing a set of clothes she'd never seen before. _Go with the flow, go with the flow…how do I put on a kimono again?_

"Jou-chan, you do know that it's getting late, so why don't you just have Kenshin warm you a bath so you can warm up?"

She blinked, then nodded. "Okay." _A hot bath would sure feel nice with how chilly I'm feeling._

The redhead smiled. "You can just wait here until this one is ready, Kaoru-dono. Watch her Sano, this one doesn't want her catching her death because of the cold night air."

"Sure, Kenshin."

Keiko looked around, eyes wide. _I was absolutely sure that this was an empty lot before. Maybe I've died and gone to heaven. Scratch that, I must be in hell. No way is heaven this confusing. And these two can't be guardian angels meant to lead me to my destination. No way they wouldn't know my name and call me by a completely different one. I'd bet even if these were hell's messengers, they would know my real name. So what is this?!_

She started feeling dizzy from all the thoughts and the chill settling in her body. _I wouldn't be feeling sick like this if I was dead, then I have to be alive in a strange place. Where the heck am I?! I'd rather choose death than be in a confusing place like this!_

"Jou-chan? You feeling all right?"

Without a word, she fell over, hitting her head on the stone step before blacking out.

* * *

"Kenshin! Kenshin!"

Kenshin looked up from the fire he was preparing for a bath and gasped, as Sanosuke ran to him, the limp girl in his arms, blood coming from a deep cut on her forehead.

"Kaoru-dono! What happened, Sano?!"

"She just fell over and hit her head! I think a fever's struck her!"

"We'd better get her to Dr. Gensai's. Megumi-dono ought to know what to do."

Kenshin doused the fire and the pair ran to the clinic. When they got there, Sano yelled, "Megumi!"

"Megumi-dono!" Kenshin called.

The woman doctor appeared from one of the many rooms. "Ken-san, what happened to the tanuki-girl?"

"She fell into the well, then while this one was about to prepare a hot bath for her to warm up, she fainted, hitting her head," Kenshin explained.

"Jou-chan sure is clumsy to have fallen into the well," Sano commented, as Megumi looked her over.

"High fever, loss of consciousness, she must be suffering from a concussion plus a fever from the chill. I need to clean the wound and stitch it up. You'd better hold her, just in case she wakes up."

Kenshin and Sano did as told, and Keiko winced, as the needle went into her skin the first time. She didn't move after that. Megumi stitched it up expertly, then wrapped bandages around the girl's head.

"She should be fine now, as long as she gets some rest. You two are lucky you got her here so fast, or she could've died from the wound to her head or the fever."

"We thank you for telling us what to do, Megumi-dono," Kenshin replied, smiling.

Sano nodded. "Thanks, fox lady."

Megumi hit him over the head. "Ken-san, you're welcome, I would help you anytime." She laughed, fox ears popping out of her head.

Kenshin sweat-dropped and looked over at Keiko. She seemed different somehow. She was confused when they pulled her out of the well, and he'd noticed that her chi wasn't as bright and cheerful as normal. She looked exactly like Kaoru, but was she really Kaoru? She hadn't said much since then, so he couldn't tell. If she wasn't, then she had to be an imposter. He would have to question her when she was feeling better.

* * *

Okay, what do you think? A bit confusing, I know, but it's good...right?

My OC is frazzled so much, that's why she didn't remember how to put on a kimono, if you were wondering that.

Next chapter will be up soon and more things happen (of course)!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, so please don't sue me!

Okay, next chapter is up! And I got a review, I'm so happy!

Enjoy!

* * *

Later, during the early morning, Keiko tossed and turned, the fever affecting her brain.

_Ah…it's…who…?_

She struggled, and then gasped, as she woke. She held herself, knowing that it was a dream based on a memory. It had been the most confusing thing in her life. Though it wasn't completely against her will, she hadn't felt ready for something like that. But now that it had happened, she couldn't change it.

_I've always liked older men, but he…I didn't know how much older than me he was. I'm only eighteen, after all. He only looked in his early to late twenties, though his maturity was much higher than a man his age, so I don't know. But that long, black hair…sharp eyes…muscled body…cocky attitude…though he was unsure how to talk to me at first. If only I could remember his name. It was something that I'd never heard of before. _**A/N: Guess who! Kudos for who does first!**

She shivered a little, and then noticed she was wearing a sleeping yukata. She looked around and found she was in an old-fashioned room. She held her head and tried to think how she'd gotten here. _Where could I be? The last thing I remember was…falling into a hole… What happened after that? I don't remember. Nothing at all. Why was I walking around in that abandoned lot in the first place? I don't remember that, either. Why can't I remember?! And…and…where do I live? Do I live here? I'm so confused right now._

She stood up, a little shaky because of her head injury, and walked to the door, sliding it open and looking up at the sky. _The moon's so bright…it makes the stars around it seem dimmer. But everything looks so much clearer than I remember…the night sky was never this apparent. There was always a large amount of smog and light pollution. Am I in Tokyo still? This place doesn't seem familiar at all. Uh…I guess in the morning I can—_

"You're awake so soon, that's good, that it is."

She turned and blinked. _This man…he looks a little familiar, have we met before?_ "Thank you."

He sat next to her and put a hand to her forehead. "Your fever is much lower than before. Are you feeling better, Kaoru-dono?"

She blinked again, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "Kaoru…dono…? Is that my name?" _Kaoru…that doesn't sound right…_

He nodded. "You always said your name was Kamiya Kaoru, that you have."

"Can I ask your name?"

"Himura Kenshin. Don't you remember?"

She shook her head slowly. "I don't…but are you sure my name is Kaoru? It doesn't sound quite right to me…"

"We'll have Megumi-dono look at you when…she…wakes up…" he trailed off, as she reached over and traced his scar.

_This scar…it seems so painful…I can feel the pain coming from it through my fingers… What could've happened to him?_ She traced it, then the outside part, closing her eyes. _I can feel the pain of someone through it…this is no ordinary scar, is it?_ "Um, Himura-san, this scar isn't a normal one, is it? So much pain coming from it…it hurts me inside to feel it. Sadness, physical pain…guilt… What could've gone on when you received this scar?"

He shook his head. "This one can't tell you right now. Kaoru-dono, why are you so curious about this one's scar? You've never asked this one about it before."

Keiko shook her head in return. "It's just that the pain is so overwhelming…I don't know what to do except ask who's pain it is that comes from it. It can't be of the person who gave it to you…but…could it be yours?"

His eyes widened. How could she have known about his suffering, when she'd never had any clue about it before? Could it be that her hitting her head made her psychic or something? He had to ask something, though with her confused and amnesic, he didn't think it would do much good.

"Kaoru-dono, have you always had this power? The power to sense other people's emotions?"

"Um…let me think…I don't know."

He sighed. "All right. We should get you back to bed, that we should."

She nodded and stood, a bit wobbly still, so Kenshin helped her back inside. She fell asleep quickly, and Kenshin stayed with her until Megumi came in with some food for Keiko. Since "Kaoru" wasn't feeling well, Megumi decided to be nice to the girl.

"Kaoru, how are you feeling?" she prodded. "Better than last night?"

"I suppose. I don't remember."

"Megumi-dono, she's not going to react very well. This one thinks she's suffering from memory loss, that I do. This one talked with her last night and she asked what this one's name was."

Megumi's eyes widened. "She doesn't remember _who you are_, Ken-san? Let me see, I'll ask her some basic questions. Kaoru, do you know where you are?"

"Um…Tokyo?"

"I meant _here_." Megumi emphasized by pointing at the floor.

"No."

"I see. Where do you live?"

"I don't know."

"Do you remember my name?"

"Himura-san said it was Megumi…"

"But do _you_ remember my name personally?"

"No."

Megumi rubbed her forehead. "She seems to have bad amnesia. Ken-san, she didn't even react to my nickname for you." **A/N: I didn't want to waste too much space with the questions, sorry if it's too short!**

"What do we do in this situation?" Kenshin asked.

"Take her home and introduce things slowly. First, I should help her get dressed. I don't need her embarrassing herself in public."

Kenshin went out and waited. Keiko stood and blinked as Megumi lifted a kimono. "Kaoru, do you remember how to put on a kimono?"

Keiko shook her head. Megumi sighed. "You're hopeless. All right, whenever you need, I'll help you with things, too. Now hold still and do as I tell you."

"Okay."

When everything was done and Keiko was dressed in one Kaoru's prettier kimonos, Megumi thought about what she should do with the girl's hair. She might as well put it up in its ordinary style that Kaoru always did, then the older woman got a devious thought.

"Kaoru, hold still while I do your hair. It might be a little painful, but bear with me."

She fixed Keiko's hair up in a beautiful bun and pushed in a couple of pretty pins. Keiko blinked as her hair was pulled up, confused as to what Megumi was doing. "Okay, you can go home with Ken-san now."

Keiko looked at her outfit. She had on a blue kimono with white butterflies on it, the collar a little looser than normal, a gorgeously patterned obi of many colored flowers in a bow high on her back, and a pair of normal women's shoes along with white socks. Her hair was all up except for a couple of pieces hanging to her neck, the nape of her neck exposed, which had Megumi grinning. "Kaoru" was going to shock Kenshin into knowing that he liked her. The man was so oblivious to the girl's obvious feelings. Dolling her up like this would at least get a fun reaction out of him, like a blush or a shocked look.

Fox ears popped out of her head as she walked out of the room, smirking. "Ken-san, here she is."

Kenshin turned and his eyes widened. "Kaoru-dono…"

Keiko put her hands together in front of her, nervous as to what Kenshin was staring at. Wasn't this how she dressed all the time? Then how come Kenshin was looking at her like he'd never seen her like this before? _Is Himura-san not pleased with what I'm wearing? Is it too much?_

"Megumi-dono, what is it that you're trying to do? Kaoru-dono is dressed very nicely, that she is."

"Don't you like how I dressed her? She looks just fine, Ken-san."

"She looks very nice, Megumi-dono, but Kaoru-dono never puts her hair up like that, that she doesn't."

"Come on, Ken-san. Have some fun, won't you? Take her to the dojo and you two can eat together. It ought to be nice, since she can't cook in such a nice kimono."

Kenshin frowned, then sighed. "All right, this one will take her home. Come, Kaoru-dono."

Keiko bit her lip and walked to him, staying close to his side as they walked to the dojo. _This city doesn't seem very friendly…why are all the men staring at me for? I feel so uneasy…_ "Himura-san—"

"Kenshin. You've never called this one anything but that. Don't you remember?"

"No, I don't. Ken-Kenshin. But it's so informal, I feel really embarrassed to call a man by his first name when I've just met him." She looked around again and asked, "Kenshin, why is everyone staring at me?"

"It's probably since you're dressed so nicely, Kaoru-dono, that it is."

"But it makes me feel so nervous."

"They won't get near us, especially since everyone knows that this one is a swordsman."

When they arrived at the dojo, Kenshin went in first, then stopped, as Yahiko came running. "Kenshin! Kaoru's really worried about you right now! She says when you come back, she's going to pound you for making her worry so much! You didn't even write a note or anything!"

"There's nothing to worry about, Yahiko. This one has been at the clinic, with…" He paused. "Oro? Kaoru-dono's been at the dojo the whole time?" **A/N: There it is! Kaoru _is_ around, but wasn't there at the time! Now on with the story!**

Yahiko nodded. "Hey Kaoru! Kenshin's back!"

Kaoru came running, shinai in hand. "Kenshin! Where have you been?!" She gave him a sound thump on the head.

He fell down, eyes a pair of swirls. "Orororo…"

She looked up, then gasped. "Kenshin, who's this?"

Yahiko stared at Keiko, then Kaoru. "She looks just like you, Kaoru!"

Keiko stepped into the dojo grounds, twiddling her fingers nervously. "Would you be Kaoru?"

"Yes, yes I am. Who are you?"

"I don't know. Ken—Himura-san said I was 'Kaoru-dono'. I don't remember how I got here or where I am, besides that this town is called Tokyo."

Kenshin got up, nursing a large bump on the top of his head. "Kaoru-dono, this one found her drowning in the well, that he did. Since you weren't around at the time, Sano and this one thought it was you. She hit her head and we had to bring her to the clinic. Now that this one sees you two together, this one can see the minor differences, that he can."

Yahiko grinned. "This girl is so much prettier than you are, Kaoru."

Kaoru popped several veins and hit her first apprentice over the head. "You brat! After all I've done for you! You still can't see me as a beautiful woman!"

Sano, who'd been there and had been confused at first as well, pointed out, "I can see several differences. First she has more curves than you, Jou-chan. Her face is fuller, her eyes are a shade deeper blue, her skin is a bit fairer, and her hair is a little sleeker. Can't you see that?"

Kaoru glared at Keiko, who blinked in confusion as to why her doppelganger was so angry. "I can, but am I not the same as she is?! So now I'm going to be compared to her all the time?! Kenshin! Tell me she isn't with you because you picked her up at a brothel or something!"

Kenshin shook his head. "No, Kaoru-dono. This one truly thought she was you and helped her. Sano would say the same. Can't you see the bandages on her head?"

He pointed to the spot where her bangs were parted, and Kaoru blinked. "Oh. Um…miss, I'm sorry I judged you improperly, but shouldn't you be getting home?"

Keiko had a look of complete confusion on her face. "Home? I was told I lived here. Besides that, I don't know where I live."

Yahiko grinned. "Now she can teach Ugly how to be more like a woman!"

Kaoru yelled, "Brat! What'd you just call me?!"

The pair ran around, and Sano stepped up to her. "Jou-san, what are you gonna do now? You can't go home and Kenshin's brought you here. I think you should stay here until you regain your memory."

Keiko blinked. "Who are you?"

"The name's Sagara Sanosuke. You can just call me Sanosuke or Sano, like Kenshin does. And I notice that you have more curves than Jou-chan, because you're pregnant." He placed a hand on her stomach to prove his point.

Keiko's eyes widened. "I'm what? I don't really remember how I got pregnant, though I might have a clue…" **A/N: XX... Not gonna comment on that...**

Kenshin saw her sad and scared eyes and waved his hands. "Sano, don't talk about things like that, it makes everyone uncomfortable."

Kaoru and Yahiko stopped fighting to stare at Keiko. The young woman looked almost ashamed of her condition. Of course, Megumi or Dr. Gensai would have to be told immediately, so she could be watched until the baby was born. Kaoru went over to the other and took her hands. "Miss, we need to get back to the clinic and tell Megumi. Do you remember your name?"

Keiko shook her head, then cradled her chin a very ladylike pose. "Um…my name…my name…is…"

"_Keiko! What have you done to yourself?!"_

"_Keiko, you're such a disobedient girl!"_

"_Sometimes I wish you'd never been brought to us, Keiko!"_

She winced from the sudden memories of yelling. "Keiko. My name is Keiko."

Kenshin smiled. "Well, Keiko-dono, should we go back to Dr. Gensai's and explain to Megumi what happened and who you really are? There was some confusion, but now we know a little more than we did yesterday."

The group walked with Keiko to the clinic, and Megumi greeted them. "Ken-san, back so soon?" She then saw Kaoru and Keiko together. "Tanuki-girl, you have a twin?"

Kaoru shook her head. "Kenshin told me the whole story. Megumi-san, could you check Keiko-san? Sanosuke rudely pointed out that she was pregnant."

Megumi, who understood the situation a little better now, gave Sano a good whack to the head. "You idiot! You don't talk about stuff like that around little kids and other women!"

Sano yelled, "Lay off, fox lady! How was I supposed to know that?! I wasn't raised around women!"

Megumi huffed, then turned to Keiko. "Keiko-san, come with me. We'll check to see if your injury or fever might've affected your condition."

Keiko nodded and followed the doctor to a room.

"Please lie down so I can check you a little better."

"Okay."

As Megumi checked Keiko, she talked with the girl. "You seem very much like Tanuki-girl. Are you sure you two aren't sisters?"

Keiko shook her head. "I don't remember much from my past beyond that I fell into the well and my first name. I didn't even know I was pregnant until Sanosuke pointed it out."

"You're around six months along and the baby seems fine. It's starting to move a bit more, by how strong the kicks are. Keiko-san, you should take better care of yourself now that you've been informed of your pregnancy. I can help you a little, but once you remember who the baby's father is, you should return to him."

Keiko thought hard about who the baby's father could be, and a flash of the same man she'd had the dream about came to her mind. She winced, then tears collected in her eyes. _Whoever you are, why is this so painful? Why when a thought about you passes through my mind it causes the deepest despair go through me?_

Megumi looked concerned. "Keiko-san, do you remember something?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't know why I'm crying, either. Why can't I just die right now? I feel so…so…suicidal."

"Ken-san! Come quickly!"

Kenshin entered the room to find Keiko sobbing uncontrollably. She saw him and threw her arms around him, drawing his ponytail over his shoulder and hanging onto the long strands for dear life as she wet them with her tears. "Kenshin…it hurts…"

He looked puzzled as to why she was acting like this, but murmured, "What hurts?"

She shook her head, but sobbed even harder. She murmured into his shoulder and stilled. He waited for her to do something, but she didn't move until he heard the click of his sword. He stared as she drew it out of the sheath, and then put the edge against her throat.

"Keiko-dono, what are you doing?!" he shouted, when he saw the sharp side of his sakabato was against her skin.

She looked up at him with sad eyes. "Just let me die, I want to…Kenshin…"

Blood splattered on the ground, but it wasn't hers. Kenshin had grabbed the sword with his hands and had taken it from her. He yelled, "You shouldn't throw your life away for such a trivial reason as because it will take the pain away, Keiko-dono! You should live to try and find out why you're hurting! You also have to think that you're carrying a life inside you! If you die, then your unborn child will too!"

Keiko looked at Kenshin's bleeding hands and her eyes widened. "Ken…shin…"

"Ken-san, we should wrap your hands now, since we don't want you bleeding all over the floor," Megumi suggested a little forcefully.

Kenshin wiped off his sword with a cloth given to him and then stared at Keiko. "Tell this one why you hurt so much, Keiko-dono."

She lowered her head. "If only I knew. Whenever I think of a certain man, I start having pain throughout my body and I feel like I want to end my life." In habit, she lifted her left hand and started to fiddle with a ring on her finger.

This action brought the attention of both the people in the room. Both remembered the time when Kenshin accidentally given Kaoru an engagement ring without knowing what it was for. Keiko had a ring made of clear blue stone, almost like crystal, on the same finger Kenshin had put the ring on Kaoru's hand. Megumi pointed to the ring. "Keiko-san, that ring…are you, perhaps, married to someone?"

Keiko realized the unconscious action she was doing and looked down at the ring. Then, a voice echoed in her head.

"_This ring is a symbol of our bond. Whether or not you wish to stay with me."_

She sniffed and tears began to flow again. "Kenshin…"

She sobbed into his hair again, and Megumi patted her back. "Ken-san, you seem to have a connection with this person who she's unconsciously remembering. It must be something that you've done, or…" Fox ears popped out of her head. "Maybe she just likes your hair!" She laughed behind her hand.

Kenshin thought about what Megumi said and looked at Keiko. When she cried into his hair, it wasn't as hard as when she wasn't close to him. He whispered, "What is it about this one's hair makes you a little calmer, Keiko-dono?"

"Your hair smells like ginger, and like the forest in the mountains…and its long, and silky …like…his…" she whimpered, then took hold of his hands. "Your hands have familiar calluses on them…are you a swordsman?"

"Yes, that this one is. You could tell just by feeling this one's hands?"

"Your hands have calluses in the exact same places as his did…I don't know who he is… but I remember these little details."

His eyes widened. Long hair in a ponytail, practices swords…smells like the forest in the mountains… Seijuro Hiko, his former master, popped into his head. He shook his head. If it was him…that was impossible. He was a loner and wanted to stay that way. Why would he want a girl almost three times younger than him? He never knew his master even looked at girls, let alone younger ones.

Keiko finally sighed and leaned against him, quiet. Unfortunately, Kaoru chose to walk in to see what all the commotion was about. Her eyes widened, then she raised her bokken.

"_KEN—SHIIIIN!"_

She hit him so hard that he was out cold. Keiko gasped, eyes wide. "Kaoru-san, did I do something wrong? He was only helping me."

Megumi laughed. "Tanuki-girl gets oh-so-jealous whenever Ken-san is near another woman. It has nothing to do with what you did, Keiko-san."

Kaoru panted, then pointed at Keiko. "You might look like me, but you're not going to take advantage of Kenshin's nice-guy attitude! You got that?!"

Megumi smirked, then said, "I'm afraid I'll have to insist on her imposing on you for a while longer, Tanuki-girl. Because of a condition she has, she has to be with Ken-san as much as possible. Perhaps even sleep in the same room as him at night."

Kaoru snapped at this. "SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM AS KENSHIN?! WHAT IF SHE—"

Megumi stopped her in mid-sentence. "It's for a condition she has, nothing more. Until we can find a cure, Ken-san is the next best remedy. Get your mind of the gutter, little girl." She lifted the younger girl's hand. "See this? This means she's already promised to someone. We're going to find him, even if we have to search the whole of Japan. She's expecting another man's child and she has amnesia. Do you think she'd actually do that to Ken-san?"

Keiko lowered her head. "You have my word, Kaoru-san; I would never do such a thing with Kenshin." _I can only think of him…whoever he is…_

Kenshin woke and was informed of the conditions. He looked rather startled, but accepted it was for Keiko's best interests. As the group walked home, Kaoru fumed, still mad that Kenshin so easily gave in to Megumi's suggestion. Yahiko and Sano were confused, since they hadn't heard anything, save for Kaoru pounding Kenshin. Kenshin glanced at Keiko, who was rubbing her eyes like mad.

"Oro? Is something wrong with your eyes, Keiko-dono?"

She nodded, then tears washed out the contacts into her hands. "They itched, Kenshin." She looked up at him and smiled. "Now I'm better."

He paused, then stared into her eyes. "Keiko-dono, were your eyes always that color?"

Her eyes were now a deep plum color. She blinked and asked, "What do you mean? My eyes can't change color."

"What's wrong, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, stepping up to the pair.

"Keiko-dono's eyes have changed color, that they have. They are now around the same color as this one's, yet a little deeper in purple."

Kaoru blinked when she saw that Kenshin was right. "I was sure they were the same color as mine…Keiko-san, do you have magic of some sort?"

"Magic? No, I don't. My eyes have always been this color."

"Maybe our eyes were playing tricks on us, Jou-chan," Sano suggested.

"Or you're just color-blind," Yahiko commented, grinning.

Kaoru hit Yahiko over the head, and Keiko blinked in confusion. She felt as if she'd known these people all her life. They were so lively; she could imagine spending time at the dojo forever, if not for the pain in her heart. _I wish that I could, but I have to find the man who gave me this ring. If only I could remember his name._

* * *

Whew...that was a long one. And for those who are thinking of the future, this is _not_ KenshinxOC!

Now that that's been let out, next chapter will be up soon, so...

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, although I wished I did.

Next chapter up, so please enjoy!

* * *

"Kenshin, she can't spend all her time with you!" Kaoru yelled, as Kenshin walked around, Keiko following him like a shadow.

"Oro? Is she following this one still, Kaoru-dono? She's very quiet compared to any other woman this one has met, that she is," Kenshin replied, smiling. "Keiko-dono? You don't have to follow this one like that. Why is it you're following so close behind this one for?"

She looked up, startled. "Um…I guess it's a habit that my body knows, but not my mind. I'm not used to walking at the side of a man. Isn't it the role of a woman to follow in any man of her acquaintance's shadow?"

He chuckled. "That may be so, but you're not this one's wife, that you're not."

"Um…I didn't know that. All right, Kenshin. I'll walk by your side."

She moved to his side and gave a shy smile. He nodded and started walking again. "Keiko-dono, why are you following this one around? All you have to do is be with this one some of the time."

She shook her head. "Kenshin, whenever I'm even in another room than you, my heart starts hurting. There's something I can't stand, being away from the one I'm promised to. It hurts so much that I'll start bawling. Please, I can't be too far away."

"This one guesses this is how it's going to be until we find the one you're looking for."

"I guess."

So she followed him as he cooked dinner, heated a bath for Kaoru, then got ready for bed. He laid out a futon for her, then his. He then turned away, kneeling at the back of the room. "You can change now, Keiko-dono. This one won't look."

She looked at the kimono she was wearing. "Um…Kenshin…how do I get this off?"

His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You're not serious, are you?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "I wouldn't know how to get it back on, either." **A/N: Um...awkward.**

Kenshin looked really nervous as he untied the obi and unwound it from her waist. "If this one sees anything, this one is very sorry."

"I forgive you in advance, Kenshin."

When she was finally dressed in her yukata, he breathed, all the nervousness draining out of his body. She kept her back turned as he changed into his plain blue yukata. She let the pins out of her bun and her long hair fell down her back, just as Kenshin turned. He blinked, then let his own hair down.

"Keiko-dono, this one is done, that this one is."

She turned to him and smiled. "Your hair looks nice down, Kenshin. But I guess it's better if you keep it tied back, just in case it might get in the way."

"Yes, it is. Let's get to sleep so we'll be rested in the morning. You do need sleep, with your child inside you."

"I think that's best that I rest a lot, but with you doing most of the chores, I can't stay still for very long."

"This one guesses that's true, that it is."

She lay down and drew the covers over her. Kenshin did as well, then gasped, as she took hold of a few locks of his hair in her fist. When he was about to tell her to let his hair go, when he noticed she was fast asleep already.

"This one supposes that this one should let her do as she pleases with this one's hair during this time, that he should."

He fell asleep, only to hear her whisper a familiar name.

"Hiko…Seijuro…"

* * *

"_Keiko! Hurry up! You don't want to miss your first day at your new school!" Keiko's mother called._

_Keiko pulled her socks on and ran to the door, her mother, who was a black-haired woman with black eyes, smiled at her. "Have a great day, honey. Don't forget to be nice to your teachers and to your classmates."_

_Keiko, who was around fifteen at the time, nodded. "Okay Mom. It's fall already, so the new year has just started. I hope I fit in at my new school."_

_She slipped on her shoes and walked out the door, smiling brightly. _Today's the day I'll finally be able to look up at my teacher. Here I won't be considered a freak. I'll be able to display my powers and be called cool. I'm sure that I'm the only water-based sorceress in the school, since my mother gave me a list of all my classmates. I didn't see any water-based people there. Wind, Fire, Earth, Darkness, Light, and everything in between.

_She looked at her schedule. _My teacher for this year hasn't been named yet. I wonder who he or she is. My class looks pretty small, so I guess there aren't many who'll be attending.

_When she got to school, there were students using magic everywhere. Showing off, small fights, or just practicing. She smiled and walked into her new class. _This is the day I get to be noticed in a good way.

_

* * *

_

She walked down to the clubroom and opened the door. "Hi everyone!"

_The only other one there was Yukito, who was a lightning-based sorcerer. He smirked and lifted his shinai. "Hey, Keiko. You're early."_

"_Yukito-san. I've told you a hundred times, call me Keiko-_san_. Since you've gotten on my nerves already, let's spar."_

_He grinned and nodded. "Okay, _Keiko_."_

_During their fighting, he'd fondled her butt and chest at least ten times. When she'd had enough, she slapped him across the face and stomped out of the clubroom, only to bump into something solid._

"_You should really watch where you're going."_

_She looked up into a face of a teacher. "Sensei! I'm so sorry!" she apologized fervently, bowing several times in a row._

_Suddenly, her psychic senses tingled at his magic. It was similar to hers, so she looked up at him. He was a large man, larger than almost any person she'd ever seen before. He had long, black hair tied back in a ponytail, black eyes, proud face that had a smirk on it. He was very muscular, plus he was wearing a short-sleeved gi, hand guards, old-fashioned pants, and boots. But the thing that caught her attention was the long white cape he wore over his shoulders. It had a red collar that framed his neck and the red went down to the bottom, not straying across the hem._

"_What's your name, girl?"_

"_Kururugi Keiko. And yours, Sensei?"_

"_Hiko Seijuro. I've noticed your unique abilities and I want to test them. Come to the school roof with me."_

_She blinked, but followed him to the roof. He stopped at the edge, which was protected by a fence. "Do you know the real reason why I asked you to come up here?"_

"_No."_

"_It's very rare for a magic user like me to find a female of almost the same element as I am. Humans that use magic are rare, that's why this school is so small. I'm an ice-based magic user, and you're water. I feel the need to be with you, Kururugi-san."_

_Her eyes widened. She didn't know what the traditions of the sorcerers were, but by just walking around school, she knew it was different. _What am I getting myself into?_ "Me too, Hiko-sensei."_

* * *

Ooooh, so what is this? Find out in the next chapter, of course!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, so you can't sue me for this piece of fiction!

Things are getting a little clearer, I hope...

Enjoy!

* * *

Keiko woke, clutching her heart with both hands. Tears streamed down her face and she recalled everything in the dream. She walked outside and sat on the edge of the porch, looking at the moon. She winced, gritting her teeth as wave after wave of pain went through her body. She felt an overwhelming need to die, she felt so stressed.

_Now I know your name, but I still don't know why this hurts so much. Hiko-sensei, are you still around? Does anyone here know you at all?_

She heard the door behind her open and close. She didn't look up, but sensed Kenshin kneel beside her. "Keiko-dono, did you have a bad dream?"

She shook her head and looked at him, tears still streaming down her face. "I remembered something. I met the person I'm looking for. I learned that I have magic, water magic. I'm also psychic, that's how I could tell through touching your scar that it causes emotional pain. Kenshin, my last name is Kururugi. And…the person I'm looking for is called Hiko Seijuro."

His eyes widened. "Your lover or even husband is this one's shishou?"

"Shishou, Kenshin? A master in a type of martial arts?"

"Swordsmanship. He is the thirteenth master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."

"Oh…Hiko-sensei…"

"He was your shishou too, Keiko-dono?"

"No, he was a teacher at a school I went to. I think he helped me master my magic, though I don't remember yet. It hurts, though. It hurts so…s-so much…"

He took her and held her close, so she could smell his hair and bury her face in it. She cried bitterly, breathing in the scent that was soothing to her. He stroked her hair, trying to calm her so she could go back to sleep.

Finally, when it was almost dawn, she cried herself to sleep.

_

* * *

_

For the next couple years, Hiko gave her presents and treated her like a princess. He told her he loved her beyond anything else. But when she turned eighteen, things changed.

"_Keiko, I would like it if you came over to my place tonight."_

"_Why, Seijuro? You've never asked me before."_

"_I have something important I have to do with you."_

"_What's that?"_

_He smirked. "You're so coy, Keiko. Just come after dark."_

_Keiko nodded, then walked to her house, putting on a kimono, since whenever she went out with him, he wanted her to wear one. Her mother always said she had to, or else she could offend her companion. This time she wore a fire-red kimono with gold flowers and fireworks with a plain deep blue obi tied in a fancy bow. The sleeves were so long they nearly dragged on the ground. Her hair was put up in a gorgeous bun, the strands swirling around each other instead of being completely smooth. A pair of pins held it in place, pearls hanging from the ends._

_She walked to Seijuro's house, and he answered only a moment after._

"_You look nice. Too bad that kimono is going to be ruined."_

_She blinked. "Seijuro? What do you mean?"_

"_Come with me."_

_Confused, she did as asked, following him into a room that had almost nothing in it save a rolled up futon and a sword with a wood sheath and hilt. "Seijuro? I'm confused. What's happening?"_

_He closed the door behind her and led her into the middle of the room. "Stay still and I'll do it quickly, Keiko. This is necessary, since we both have gotten to this stage in our relationship, but you're not ready for marriage yet. This has to happen before anyways."_

_He took the sword from the futon and drew it. She took a step back, afraid. He raised a hand. "I won't hurt you, Keiko. This is just a tool."_

_But before she could blink, she was pinned face down to the ground and a pain went through her chest and back. She tried to move but found more pain in the same spot. _Did Seijuro lie to me? Why did he pin me against the ground with his sword?

_He pressed his hands together and started to chant._

I have made a choice with the one who is to be my mate for life

My magic, flow through her and make hers change and bind together

Sword, form a seal on her body to seal her soul with mine

Both together, magic and sword, activate now!

_Keiko cried out as ice froze her back around the sword, then entered her body, like fire flowing through every inch of her. She panted erratically, her breath coming out in clouds. She felt all heat leaving her, as if she was dying. _Is this the end for me? Am I going to die?

"_Keiko, relax. You're not dying. Your magic is changing into ice magic. Once this ritual is complete, our first act with be to bond together."_

_Before she could ask what that was, she blacked out from the extreme cold._

* * *

"_Keiko, koishii, wake up."_

_Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself lying on the floor, the cold and pain gone._

"_Seijuro…what happened…? My psychic sense…I can feel your presence much stronger than I usually can."_

_He nodded. "I can feel your presence too, Keiko. We can also contact each other through our thoughts. We now have a bond that few magic users can even imagine, let alone have."_

_She looked down and found her kimono was in shreds. She lifted her hands to cover herself, but he caught her wrists in one hand. "Seijuro…what are you doing?"_

"_This is part of the ritual. To join us, body and soul."_

_

* * *

_

The morning after she woke and found that his cloak was the only thing covering her. He was sitting next to her, a smile on his face that she'd never seen before. It was soft…and loving.

"_Seijuro?"_

_He looked up and helped her sit up. "How do you feel?"_

_She hugged herself, feeling completed yet… Her eyes met his as he turned her towards him. "Do you hate me for what I did?"_

"_No, I don't…but I have to go home and think for a while."_

"_Then give me your left hand, before you go."_

_She did, and he slipped a ring made of pure ice magic on her fourth finger. She blinked. "What's this, Seijuro?"_

"_This ring is a symbol of our bond. Whether or not you wish to stay with me."_

_She blinked back tears, but nodded. "All right."_

* * *

So...how was it? Good?

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Rurouni Kenshin, but then I would be rich. Watsuki-sensei is a lucky man. (I don't own it!)

Well, next chapter to be posted! I hoped that nothing was too confusing, but I am setting things up...

Enjoy!

Kenshin watched Keiko as she slept. She murmured Hiko's name over and over, so the dream she was having had to be memories of her past. He got up and dressed, looking back at her before walking out.

Kaoru was up already, as was Yahiko, so he began cooking breakfast. The smell of the food ought to wake Keiko up pretty quick. She seemed to have the appetite of a horse, and Kaoru was worried that she might eat them out of house and home. He hummed a little as he fixed some rice and miso soup, more than usual, since Keiko would want seconds.

But Keiko didn't seem to wake at the smell of food cooking, but Kaoru and Yahiko came running when he called.

"Kenshin, how'd you sleep last night?" Kaoru asked. "You seem a little tired."

"This one slept for a few hours, but this one woke to the sound of Keiko-dono getting up and crying. This one had to get up and comfort her until dawn. This one should be fine, as long as this doesn't continue for very long." **A/N: Question... Does Kenshin actually talk like this? Because I've read the manga and he actually uses "I" while rurouni and not Battosai, though it is rare that he does. Just asking...sorry for interrupting...**

Yahiko looked up from his rice. "What's with that girl, anyway? She can't seem to remember anything besides her first name and that you found her in the well two days ago."

"It's called amnesia, Yahiko," Kaoru informed him. "She hit her head hard enough to forget almost everything in her past. Oh, by the way Kenshin, did she remember anything?"

Kenshin nodded. "She remembered that her family name is Kururugi and that her…her…the person she's looking for is this one's shishou."

"So Hiko Seijuro is the person that can help her condition, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked. "Is it something related to the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu?"

"No, it isn't. You wouldn't believe what she wants from this one's shishou, but it isn't something this one expected, either."

Yahiko took a large gulp of his soup and spoke. "Kenshin, that girl isn't normal. She follows you around like she's your shadow, her eyes changed color, what's next? She's a sorcerer?"

"Sorceress is the proper term, Yahiko," Kaoru pointed out. "Kenshin, why don't you tell us the whole truth?"

Kenshin considered, then thought it was for the best, since Keiko had never forbidden him to tell anyone. "The reason Megumi-dono insisted that Keiko stay close to this one is that this one…smells like and his hair is like his shishou's. Keiko-dono is suffering from some kind of pain in her heart and if this one doesn't stay close to her, she might kill herself. She almost did with this one's sakabato, that she did."

Kaoru and Yahiko gasped. "You've gotta be kidding me!" the boy exclaimed. "Why would someone like her want to die?!"

"She herself doesn't know why she feels this way. This one's presence to her seems to calm her enough to keep her from hurting herself, but don't be surprised if she comes out this morning and has to cry into this one's hair. She's done it twice so far, that she has."

Kaoru shook her head. "That's horrible. Why does she have to force her problems on you, Kenshin?"

"She didn't, Kaoru-dono. This one doesn't mind helping her, as long as this one gets a letter to his shishou as soon as possible. Last night this one discovered that Keiko is an important person to this one's shishou. He will know what to do with the problem she's having."

"Kenshin, I don't care how cool your shishou is, how could he care about her and leave her to drown in a well?!" Yahiko yelled. "If she's so important to him, he should've brought her with him instead of dumping her on us!"

Kenshin raised his hands. "Now, now, Yahiko. We don't know the details as to how this happened yet. Not even Keiko-dono herself does. This one also found out that she's able to sense others' feelings and that she's a water sorceress."

Kaoru and Yahiko stared at the redhead like he was crazy. He sighed and went inside to write his master's letter.

* * *

Keiko opened her eyes slowly, feeling tired, but waking up anyway. _What happened next? What happened after that night? Did I get pregnant after that?_

She sat up and stretched a little. She recalled how to put on her kimono now. She dressed in the kimono and obi that hung at the back of the room. Since she was lazy, she put her hair up in a ponytail with a ribbon that she put in a bow. When she stepped out, then looked at the ring her bonded partner had given her. _Seijuro…now that I remember, I now know that I felt something, I was just too overwhelmed to give you an answer._

Finding that breakfast was being eaten, she stepped into her sandals and walked over. She avoided the stares of the two and served herself, eating politely but quickly, so she could get enough in to get her full. She craved all sorts of things, but she didn't mention anything, since here they didn't have things she craved. She was having fresh-cooked food every day. It felt good, yet this pain she was feeling kept her happiness at bay.

"Keiko, is it true that you're a sorceress?" Yahiko asked, grinning as if he was telling a lie.

"Yes, I am. I'm actually an ice-based magic user. While I was sleeping I remembered how I got this ring. I still don't know how I got here. It might take some time to recover that information."

Kenshin walked out of the dojo and called, "Kaoru-dono, this one is going out for a while."

Keiko stood, going after him. Kaoru watched as the girl watched Kenshin with a fondness that seemed a bit too deep for just friendship. Now that Kenshin had told her about Keiko, she knew that Keiko was suffering and relied on Kenshin to keep her pain to a minimum. It made Kaoru jealous, because she never cried on Kenshin, nor hugged him or slept in the same room as him alone. Keiko seemed to have a bond with Kenshin that Kaoru didn't have, and the kendo instructor wanted to get Kenshin's attention back on her. The problem was, she didn't know what to do.

Kenshin walked where the post was picked up and dropped off. He deposited the letter there and turned to Keiko. "Keiko-dono, this one has just sent a letter to Shishou. If this one's timing is right, he should get here in a month, at most."

"That's good. But can I last that long?"

"You'll make it, Keiko-dono."

"All right, Kenshin."

* * *

Curiouser and curiouser... Next chapter my favorite character appears!

Just a side note, it took me forever to remember how to spell "Rurouni" without having to stop and think. This quote gave me the clue I needed:

"Ruro-uni?" "Uni" means "sea urchin", and this girl named Chizuru says that while two sea urchins appear above her hands. It's an extra, alternate universe story that's in the manga, I forget which volume. It was a rough version of the first part of the series, before the final was published.

Enough with the babbling, sorry about that.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No, Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine. Dang it.

Next chappie up, and this is a good one! We find out some vital things and...I don't remember what happens, but please, enjoy!

* * *

In a month's time, Keiko hadn't remembered anything else, but was getting desperate. She seemed to cling to Kenshin whenever she was around him, her head resting on his shoulder.

She was doing so now, as Kenshin looked out towards the gate. "Shishou should've been here by now."

Keiko's hair had also changed back to its normal color, the exact same as Kenshin's. Now everyone was calling her Kenshin's sister. Not that she knew any difference, but she knew that she'd never met Kenshin before this, so it had to be impossible, unless he was related to her in some way, not just as a sibling.

_Seijuro…please, come soon. I don't know how long I can last without you._

She looked up, as the gate opened. And, just as she'd been hoping, Seijuro Hiko stepped in. He seemed to only notice Kenshin at first.

"You idiot! I told you not to send me a letter!"

Kenshin's eyes widened as the sword master hit him over the head with his sake jug. "Oro!" He shook his head to clear it and protested, "This one needed to contact you, Shishou! It was—"

"Shut up and let me see her."

Keiko stepped out from behind Kenshin and smiled brightly. "Seijuro."

"It's been four months since our last meeting, Keiko. You've grown in more ways than one. My idiot apprentice told me that you were suffering greatly. I told you our separation would be painful."

She held her heart. "I never knew that it would hurt this badly, Seijuro. And along with my memory loss…I'm still kind of confused as to what brought me here."

"I'll fill you in as best I can, Keiko. Come with me."

He placed a hand on the small of her back and led her to the back of the dojo, where they wouldn't be disturbed. Kenshin stared at how tender his master treated Keiko. She seemed so tiny compared to him, so fragile. His tone wasn't even slightly the same as when he spoke to Kenshin. He spoke to his apprentice the same as ever, like he was the dumbest person in the world, but Keiko was another matter. He spoke to her in a gentle tone that Kenshin hadn't heard in the entire time he'd been with his master.

Sano, Yahiko, Megumi and Kaoru stared as the pair disappeared around the corner of the dojo.

"I'd have to say, your shishou is something else when he's around Jou-san, Kenshin," Sano commented.

"I've never seen him this soft with anyone," Kaoru added.

"Yeah, it's just weird," Yahiko agreed.

"This is the first time I've seen Ken-san's shishou, I can tell that he must have some sort of feelings for her, because the way he treated Ken-san was the complete opposite of the way he treats Keiko-san," Megumi observed.

"Do you think they're in love?" Kaoru asked.

Fox ears popped out of Megumi's head and she laughed. "I think that those two are in deep."

Sano snorted. "Jou-san and Kenshin's shishou? That's just kinda hard to imagine besides that he had his hand a little too low on her back."

Yahiko grinned. "Those two are so into each other, I could tell by how they looked at one another." **A/N: Does that sound funny to you? I can't seem to get it to sound right...**

The group sneaked to the corner that Hiko and Keiko had just gone around, peering at the pair as they talked.

"What do you need to know, Keiko-koishii?" Hiko asked, turning to her.

"What happened after…the ritual?" Keiko asked tentatively.

"We had a few fights in the three months to come, then the worst happened."

"Should I ask what it was?"

"I was going to tell you anyway. You need to know." He gave her a serious look, locking eyes so she would know he wasn't lying. "Your parents were killed in a car accident, we were separated because you became an orphan, and you were adopted into a home that thought you were the devil. You were miserable there the three months you stayed."

"Why did they think I was the devil, Seijuro?"

"Because you weren't careful enough with your magic, and you acted like a complete brat, which was the opposite of what you really were. You were sick and you wouldn't let anyone help you, so I prodded your mind while you slept so you would leave. I cast a spell on the covered well that was used during this time, and luckily enough you fell in and traveled back in time and were rescued by my idiot apprentice."

She considered the story. _It's believable, yet the traveling through time is a little iffy. But I can tell that I'm not in the same place as before. I guess I might remember later my version of this and what happened before I woke up in the clinic._ "I see, Seijuro-koi."

His eyes widened at the name and he smirked. "So you finally admitted that your feelings are the same as mine."

She nodded. He stepped forward and placed a hand on her rounded stomach. "You both seem very healthy. Your presence is soothing from this distance."

Her hand moved so it was resting on his. Her eyes closed and she murmured in her mind, _'Koi, it seems that the rest of the inhabitants of the dojo are spying on us.'_

He chuckled. '_I see, I could sense their chi as they approached. What should we do?'_

_'How about we pretend we haven't noticed and just surprise them.'_

_'That sounds good to me, koishii.'_

Hiko smirked, then threw his sword at the five spies, the point barely missing by hitting the corner of the wall. They "eeped" and shot out of sight. He went and picked it up while reprimanding, "You morons, at least be a little quieter and mask your chi next time."

Keiko smiled and took his hand. Hiko put his arm around her shoulders and walked to where the two could sit in peace, right next to the dojo. Keiko knelt and placed her hands on her stomach instead of in her lap, since it was literally non-existent at the time.

"Seijuro, I'm sorry for causing you grief."

"I suppose the pain was worse on your side, since you didn't know about your true feelings."

"But at least I had someone to comfort me. You had no one, since I know how lonely a person you were before you met me."

"What comforted you?"

"Kenshin did. He smells almost exactly like you do, his hair is drawn into a ponytail like yours, and his hands, though smaller, were callused like yours."

He snorted. "How could my idiot apprentice be anything like me? Didn't he have the overwhelming smell of blood on him?"

"I guess he does smell like blood, but you're not exactly clean of the scent either. I accept it as who you are, since you are a swordsman."

"You're just as naïve as ever, Keiko. But after you have our child, you might have different views of our relationship."

"I won't. Seijuro, I want us to raise our child together. Please."

"Of course. I'll be staying here until the child is born, then bringing both of you back to Kyoto with me."

"What's Kyoto like?"

"Noisy, overpopulated, and too much trouble to travel through. However, going around to where I live would take too long. I'll indulge you and take you to meet a few more of my idiot apprentice's friends at an inn called the Aoi-ya. We can't go up to where I live until spring with a newborn with us, because it's harsh in the mountains during the winter."

"You're right. It's fall. It will be just becoming winter when the baby is born."

Kenshin went past them, going to the tub where he'd been doing the laundry. "So Shishou, you're going to take Keiko-dono through the mountains that surround Kyoto during the winter? Wouldn't it be better to take a boat to Osaka and then take a carriage to the Aoi-ya from there?"

Megumi ran up to them. "I insist that you two stay here till spring if _you_ insist on going to Kyoto on foot! Such traveling isn't suited for a woman of Keiko-san's stature with a newborn to take care of! You'd both be exhausted from the care alone by the time you were halfway there!"

Keiko sighed. _What is this, the peanut gallery? I can't have a minute without everyone either spying or voicing their opinions. I can see why, even though they're my friends, that Seijuro prefers a solitary life._

Kaoru knelt next to Keiko. "We're just concerned about you, Keiko-chan. We don't want you to get hurt or die on the journey to Kyoto."

Keiko smiled. "You don't have to worry about me. I have my husband to protect and help me, should we get into any trouble."

Hiko smirked and drew her close, then ran his fingers along her sides. She felt this, then buried her face in his chest, something that sounded like a mixture of coughs and sobs coming from her.

The others, who hadn't seen this action before, looked confused as Hiko squeezed a little harder, then took hold of one of her ankles and stroked the bottom of her foot. Keiko pounded his chest and managed to get out, "St-stop it!"

His smirk turned into a grin and he didn't stop as requested.

Kenshin, who was concerned for Keiko, asked, "Is there something wrong, Keiko-dono?"

Keiko then turned around, uncontrollable giggles escaping her mouth. She struggled against her tormentor's hold, squealing as she was grabbed around the chest so he could tickle her more. "Seijuro, stop! I give up!"

Hiko snorted, trying to hold back his laughter. "You have to say it."

She shook her head, then her eyes filled with tears, as he increased his tickle torture. She tried kicking his hands away, but he took hold of her and she screamed with laughter. She started hiccupping, then pleaded, "All right! I'll say it!"

He stopped, then she climbed out of his lap and bowed low to him. "You are the king, oh great and powerful Hiko Seijuro-sama!"

He grinned, and his teeth glinted. "Yeah that's right, worship me." **A/N: I got this from a wallpaper, so, sadly, I do not own that brillant line.**

Everyone else face-planted into the ground. Keiko smiled as she came back up, then got to her feet. She seemed more content than miffed about the action.

Yahiko shot up and yelled, "Why are you torturing your own wife?! You could hurt her!"

Hiko shook his head. "You don't understand this type of play, kid. I'm playing a game with her, one that she enjoys a lot."

Keiko nodded. "It's called 'tickle torture', but it's not torture at all. It's just a game to us. Neither of us takes it seriously. It's all in fun."

Megumi figured it out first and laughed behind her hand. Kenshin and Kaoru sweat-dropped at Megumi's reaction, and Sano just looked confused.

"Hiko-san, so you're going to stay here for the next couple months? I already have three boarders and a freeloader pushing on my meager earnings, I don't think I could afford any more."

"I'll pay for my wife and myself with what money I brought. If Keiko insists, I'll treat you every once in a while to a party or the Akabeko."

Sano asked, "You have a hefty sum in your wallet or something?"

"You think I raised money for the fun of it? Being a potter is to raise money to support Keiko, our child and I, as well as right now I can keep her comfortable."

Out of the folds of his cape, he drew out a package. He held it out to Keiko. "This is a gift for you for us getting back together, koi."

Keiko carefully opened it, then gasped. "It's beautiful, Seijuro. Where did you get something like this? It had to have cost you a fortune."

"I get the best for my wife. I can look like a homeless bum, but you, I want you to look as rich as the emperor's bride."

She smiled. "Thank you, Seijuro. I'll go try it on right now."

She ran to the room that she'd reserved for her and Hiko, closing the door behind her. She changed and came out wearing a royal blue kimono with silver stars on the top, then switching to flowers and fireworks on the bottom, the obi royal red with gorgeous embroidery of gold tigers and dragons. The sleeves were short because she was married, and she'd put all sorts of pins in her hair, some with black pearls, some with diamonds and sapphires. The sandals she carried had diamonds on the straps that were just above the part that went between the toes.

Kaoru and Megumi gazed at her admiringly. "That's a stunning outfit," Kaoru commented.

"Are those real gemstones, Hiko-san?" Megumi asked, indicating to the diamonds and sapphires.

"Yes, they came from a country called England. The black pearls came from America. All are very fine and rare," Hiko replied, smirking at how beautiful his wife looked.

Keiko crossed her arms and gave him a questioning look. "How did you afford such things? Aren't imported products expensive?"

"Not if they're not imported when you buy them," Hiko answered, grinning.

Keiko nodded. _I guess he got them in the future, where fine jewelry is affordable to the public. This kimono and obi, too. But this whole outfit has to be worth more than the emperor's castle or even Kyoto itself now. Does he want to show that I'm the best woman around that much?_

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. He knew how much that outfit cost, and there wasn't any way that even a potter as well known as Hiko could've purchased any of the items without going into debt. Yet Hiko had money to spare and enough to treat them whenever he wanted. Was there something else going on that he didn't know about?

He called to Hiko, "Shishou, this one wants to talk to you alone, please."

Keiko blinked at how serious Kenshin was. _Is something wrong with me having this outfit? I hope that Kenshin doesn't think that Seijuro's been selling opium or something, because I know that he wouldn't stoop that low to pamper me._

* * *

Kenshin went behind the dojo and waited for his master to speak.

"If you think I used under-handed dealings or opium shipping and selling, I did neither. I made that money honestly. If you wish to ask Keiko, she'll tell you the same thing."

"Shishou, how could you get so much money in such a short amount of time, then?! There isn't any way that you could earn so much from making pottery alone!"

"Idiot, of course not. I inherited a large estate and a good amount of land after Keiko's parents' death. Since I knew I didn't need it, I sold it and everything in it. It's not like I'm going to drown in money, most I still have hidden back in my home. I only use it when I'm going somewhere or buying something for Keiko or any of you. The money I make as a potter is enough to support Keiko, our child and me."

Kenshin blinked. "Shishou, is that the truth?"

"Of course, moron," Hiko mocked. "You'd think I'd actually deal with people that much to get rich with selling things on the black market or opium? You're more of an idiot than I thought."

Kenshin sweat-dropped at that. "Keiko-dono's family must have been rich then."

"Yes, they were. Or else I wouldn't have picked her," Hiko teased, grinning so his teeth glinted.

"Shishou! You're impossible!" Kenshin then grew serious again. "Why did you choose her, then?"

Hiko cradled his chin in thought. "I suppose the simplest reason would be that she used to be a water sorceress, and the only one in the place I was located at the time. I'm an ice sorcerer, which I practice when I'm not practicing swordsmanship. Our bond is so strong that we can speak to each other through our minds, once we'd performed a ritual."

"How come you never told this one about this, Shishou?"

"You didn't need to know, it's that simple."

Kenshin's eyes widened in shock and he sweat-dropped. "That was your only reason?"

"I keep things like that to myself because it's rare to encounter any females that are of the same element as I am. She was the only one, as I stated before."

"So she's an ice sorceress now?"

"You're catching on. The only thing she doesn't know is that I'm unable to disobey her if she tells me to do something. I'm only alive so I can serve her, she's actually superior to me when it comes to our bond. That's why I kept my distance with her for seven months. She told me to."

"Whoever knew that a man like you would be serving a woman?"

Hiko hit Kenshin over the head with his sake jug, huffing. "You tell her, I'll beat you within an inch of your life."

"Orororo…" The redhead lie on the ground, eyes complete swirls.

* * *

Another chapter done...

Just a side note here, I've read the entirety of the manga, I think it explains things better than the anime, and Hiko looks _awe-some_! If you've seen Samurai X - Reflections, the whole thing with Enishi is a lot cooler in the manga, I'm telling you! It took halfway through #18 to the end, which was #28! So it was a lot better than the five...ten minutes that they could spare in the OVA!

Enough of my ranting, I think I might be a little too obsessed with this subject... GOMENASAI! (Means roughly "I'm very sorry")

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I have never said that I owned Rurouni Kenshin, so no suing or flames!

I thank my single constant reviewer for his/her support! **cries** Arigato! (Means "thank you" in Japanese)

Please enjoy this chapter and all its quirks!

* * *

Keiko felt that Hiko was done speaking with Kenshin and called, '_Seijuro, you done yet?'_

_'Only just, koishii. What have you been doing since my idiot apprentice pulled me away to falsely accuse me?'_

_'Oh, nothing. I've been resting here, since I have to rest or I might miscarry at this time.'_

He chuckled. '_Does that mean I get to carry you for the rest of the time?'_

_'I'm not on strict bed rest, but Megumi-san did ask me to take it easy.'_

_'Well then, I guess I'll have to rest with you.'_

She giggled. '_You're so playful, koi.'_

But, all of a sudden, a stab of pain went through her stomach. She visibly winced, her hands clenching each other.

Megumi noticed immediately and asked, "Keiko-san, are you all right?"

Keiko shook her head. "It hurts…here."

She put a hand to her stomach and as she did, a larger hand rested on top of hers. She looked up to see a very concerned Hiko beside her. He lifted her and stated, "Lead me to where she can lie down."

"Where's Ken-san?" Megumi asked.

"He'll be up in a moment or two. Now, are we going to act quickly? You are the well-known woman doctor around here, aren't you?"

"We should use the room that we prepared for her to stay in while you were here, Hiko-san," Kaoru suggested, walking to it and sliding the door open.

Hiko nodded his thanks and carried his spasming wife inside, unrolling the futon closest to him. Seeing as things were going to get messy, he removed her kimono and obi, leaving a white yukata on. He laid her on the bed, and she took his hand.

_'Seijuro…you know this could just be false labor.'_

_'False labor wouldn't come this strongly. We might be parents two months earlier than expected.'_

_'Will the baby be all right?'_

_'Koishii, I don't know. For all we know, spell-caster children are born this early. I just don't know.'_

Megumi placed a hand on Keiko's swollen belly. "The child seems to have turned into position. Keiko-san, are you ready for the most painful thing in your lifetime?"

Keiko shook her head. "I'll never be ready, but it has to happen anyway." '_I've never seen you this unsure since I first met you, Seijuro.'_

He squeezed her hand, but said nothing.

Megumi turned and yelled at Sano and Yahiko, who were just standing there, "I need hot water and several towels! Get going, you two!"

They scrambled away to do as asked, and Kaoru asked, "What should I do, Megumi-san?"

"Keep all the men from the door. This is a very secretive time for Keiko-san, I don't want her to feel any undue stress from embarrassment," the lady doctor instructed. She then looked down at Keiko. "I need you to keep breathing evenly, Keiko-san. It will help you keep calm and relaxed."

Keiko nodded. "I'll try, Megumi-san."

* * *

Kenshin woke to find chaos around one of the rooms, Kaoru standing in front of the door like a guard of some sort. Yahiko came running with a stack of towels, and Kaoru took them, opening and closing the door so quickly the redhead couldn't see what was happening inside. Seconds later, Kaoru came back out and noticed him.

"Kenshin, Megumi said I had to keep everyone else out. It looks like Keiko-chan is going to have her baby."

"Oro? This early?"

"Yes."

"We should hope for the safety of both Keiko-dono and the child, that we should."

Kaoru nodded.

* * *

Several hours passed, before Megumi pushed Keiko's knees up and folded back the bottom of the yukata. "Now Keiko-san, I need you to breathe the same way, and when I tell you to push, do it as hard as you can."

Keiko nodded feebly.

"Push!"

Keiko cried out as she did so, pinching her eyes shut. Hiko, who could feel the pain as though it were his own, gritted his teeth against even making a sound.

"Good, now breathe."

_'Seijuro, did you feel that too?'_

_'Unfortunately, yes. Having this bond will have its drawbacks.'_

_'Was it painful?'_

_'For me, the strongest of swordsman, it felt like fire burning through my body. I almost cried out the same as you, Keiko.'_

_'I'm sorry it has to be this way.'_

_'We can't change it, and it isn't your fault. So just ignore me and concentrate on giving birth to our child. I don't need you worrying about me when your life could be in danger.'_

_'What I wouldn't do for a shot of morphine right now…' _**A/N: If only all men had to suffer the same as their wives during this time, that would be kinda...fun and then they would understand why women scream so loud. Heehee! Sorry for the interruption!**

At that, Hiko laughed, out loud, startling Megumi. "Hiko-san, are you all right?"

The large man sobered up at the doctor's scared look. "What, can't I laugh?"

She held up her hands in surrender and went back to encouraging Keiko.

* * *

Several more hours passed, before a newborn's wail could be heard throughout the dojo. Megumi wiped her forehead of any sweat and lifted the crying infant, wrapping it up in a blanket after cleaning it. "Keiko-san, it's a girl."

Keiko relaxed, exhausted from the long birth. Hiko held his hands out and received his newly-born daughter, who was still crying. He smiled and cradled the little girl in his arms, making her seem all the smaller by how large he was.

Her hair was the color of chocolate, and when she calmed, it was apparent she had her mother's eyes, except they were so dark purple they looked black. Her skin was fair like her mother's as well.

Keiko smiled and murmured, "Her name is Ai. That's what Seijuro and I decided on."

Hiko nodded wordlessly, his breathing a little uneven because of the whole ordeal. He'd deal with getting struck with a sword, his limbs cut from his body, disemboweled, anything, as long as he didn't have to feel that again. He now had a new respect for his wife. She had to suffer through that to have a child, maybe he didn't want to have her experience that for a while.

Megumi smiled. "What a beautiful name, Keiko-san. It's just as beautiful as yours."

"Thank you…"

Keiko fell asleep, a contented smile on her face.

"Hiko-san, Keiko-san will need at least a couple weeks to a month to recover, and I want to keep the baby healthy by keeping her in one place for the first month of her life."

"All right. But you know that the longer you keep us here, the worse the weather will be when we get going."

"You're actually going to walk all the way to Kyoto, aren't you?"

"I could easily afford to take a boat or a carriage, but I don't need to interact with that many people. I prefer to have a more peaceful route."

"All right. How long do you plan on staying in Kyoto before visiting us?"

"It depends on what Keiko decides."

The door slid open, and Kaoru asked, "Can everyone come in now?"

Megumi finished cleaning up and pulled a blanket over Keiko. "Yes, but be quiet, Keiko-san just got to sleep and the baby did, too."

Kenshin came in first, kneeling next to his master. "Shishou, congratulations. Will Keiko-dono be all right?"

"Yes. With rest, she will be fine."

Sano looked over Hiko's shoulder at Ai. "She's pretty cute."

Yahiko grinned. "Of course she's cute, Sano. Do you think she'd be ugly? Not all girls are ugly."

Kaoru started popping veins and hit her student over the head. "Would you quit calling me ugly, you brat!"

The messy-haired boy held his head. "Ow."

* * *

So now my OC has a new addition to her family... What will happen next? Only time will tell...

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, although I wish I had the fame and fortune that is Watsuki-sensei's!

This chapter is kinda short compared to the ones I've been putting out, but no less in the quality!

Enjoy!

* * *

After a week, Keiko was able to get up, although with the new schedule she had to deal with with her newborn daughter, she was pale and tired. Hiko wasn't any better, though he looked far more exhausted than Keiko, because he was taking the loss of sleep from his wife and making it his own.

Ai's cries could be heard at least every two hours day. Kaoru helped as much she could, since she and Keiko were friends and the dark-haired woman needed practice, since she knew Kenshin would get around to asking her to marry him and they would have a child together.

Most of the time Hiko could be seen napping during the day, usually sitting up. He'd kept his promise and planned a party for everyone to celebrate Ai's birth. Since he'd promised Keiko he wouldn't drink anything while Ai was still unable to take care of herself, he wouldn't be touching the sake, though he could've out-drank anyone else. Keiko also couldn't drink, because she thought herself too young first off, second she didn't want the sake to transfer to Ai and poison her. **A/N: Awww, isn't that sweet? Though I suppose he doesn't care for the lack of booze. XD**

Keiko rested on her futon, Ai fast asleep next to her. Hiko was awake, having had gone out to purchase everything for the party. Kaoru stepped into the room and knew that Keiko was exhausted still from birthing Ai and having had to be up all hours of the night just to feed the baby. She thought that this demanding schedule would kill her and Kenshin when they had a baby, but the black-haired young woman was still unsure as to how Kenshin felt about her.

"Keiko-chan, are you awake?" she whispered.

Keiko's eyelids lifted slowly, but the red-haired girl looked over at her addresser. "Kaoru-chan…? Is something wrong?"

"Do you think Kenshin and I will get married and have children?"

"Of course."

"How do you know?"

"I'm psychic, I know these things. I can sense his feelings for you, Kaoru-chan. He's in love with you, he just doesn't realize it."

"If we had a child together, do you think it would be a boy?"

"I don't know. If it was, then I would have to come back to Tokyo to have Ai-chan meet him. If things go smoothly as I think they will, your child ought to be around a year younger than Ai-chan."

Kaoru smiled. "Thank you, Keiko-chan. That makes me feel hopeful."

"You're welcome…Kaoru-chan…"

Keiko fell asleep again, Kaoru smiling happily as she went about, doing chores that she usually didn't do.

* * *

That reaction sorta reminds me of the episode when Kenshin accidentally gave Kaoru that engagement ring... lol.

We've also found out something else about the OC main character.

You likey?

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything save my OCs and part of the storyline! Rurouni Kenshin is not mine!

Party time!

Please enjoy!

* * *

That night, everyone was gathered for the party, gazing at the spread in front of them.

"Wow! Look at all this food!" Kaoru exclaimed, looking at everything in awe.

"Hey, where's the booze?" Sano asked, glancing around.

Hiko took out a few jugs of sake and set them to the side. "This is it. I don't want anyone getting recklessly drunk."

"Aw, come on, don't be so stingy. Just because you promised not to drink sake for a few years doesn't mean you get to be hard on the rest of us," the spiky-haired man complained.

"This is all I purchased." **A/N: I love that conversation, which I made up myself! Heehee!**

Keiko smiled at her husband. _He seems so insistent on not drinking, although he drank sake whenever I saw him before this. Was it because I asked him not to?_

"Itadakimasu!"

Hiko started to eat, then held out a piece of sushi for her. "Keiko, can I tempt you?"

"Thank you, koi." She took it with her mouth.

Megumi giggled when she saw what the two were doing. "Tanuki-girl, don't you wish you could do that with Ken-san?"

Kaoru turned red. "Megumi-san! That's so embarrassing, sharing the same chopsticks!"

Kenshin didn't seem to mind very much, since he was eating quietly. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched how Hiko and Keiko acted with each other, noting how elegant and smooth it was.

Megumi continued, "If only you could share the same sake cup, too!"

Kaoru clenched a fist. "Fox-woman, are you asking for a fight?"

Yahiko had already drunk himself into unconsciousness, so Sano challenged Kenshin into a drinking contest. The pair drank straight from the jugs, Hiko staring in jealousy. He could easily down seven sake jugs a day and not get drunk, but he just put his arm around Keiko. **A/N: No one could do that without killing their liver, but it's fiction, so who cares?**

Said girl watched how much she ate, since she was on a diet to lose all the weight she'd gained during her pregnancy. _Everyone seems to be getting pretty drunk just from the few bottles of sake that Seijuro bought. Even though Kenshin and Sano are drinking most of it._

_'Koishii, are you enjoying the show?'_

_'Show?'_

_'Everyone except us is getting drunk. Even my idiot apprentice is, and he can down a lot of sake before he gets affected. I suppose everyone will be in a drunken slumber in an hour.'_

_'Are you all right with not drinking?'_

_'Feeling perfectly sober actually isn't bothering me as much as I thought it would, since I can watch the fools do it for me.'_

_'Are you sure you don't want at least a cup? I could pour it for you.'_

_'No, I'm keeping my promise to you, koishii. I won't drink sake until Ai-chan is old enough to walk and talk.'_

_'You're so dutiful, Seijuro. That makes me feel happy.'_

So they watched everyone pass out on the floor of the dojo. By that time, Ai started to cry, and Keiko stood. "Coming to bed, koi?"

"Might as well, since the fun is all over."

* * *

So...what did you think? Good?

I based it on the party that Sano threw before he joined up with...what's his name...from the Sekihotai... Except with not as much booze.

I forget what that disease is that you get when you drink too much...it kills your liver and you soon follow... Oh well.

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: After time and time again, please believe that I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! No suing or flames!

Okay, so I didn't lie about this one being longer...whew.

Enjoy!

* * *

When the month ended, Hiko packed everything to go and helped Keiko to the dojo gate, Keiko holding Ai. Kaoru and Kenshin were closest to the couple, Sano and Megumi were on the right and left of them, and Yahiko was next to Sano.

Keiko bowed low, before she said, "Thank you all for your hospitality. I only wish I could do something in return—"

"We can. Here," Hiko interrupted, throwing a small roll of bills to Kaoru, Sano and Megumi. "This is a thank you from both Keiko and me."

Kaoru caught hers first and unrolled and counted the money. "A hundred yen?!"

"This is enough to keep the clinic running for months!" Megumi exclaimed. **A/N: I don't know how much that was worth, but considering how much one yen was worth back then (the train episode) I'm guessing one hundred yen is a large sum.**

"Hey, why are you throwing money around like this, Kenshin's shishou?" Sano asked, fingering the money as if he was going to start gambling it away that very second. "You know if people find out that you're loaded, all sorts will come to you to try and rob you on the road."

"I'm well aware of that, do you know who you're talking to?" Hiko scoffed, turning away.

"Shishou, thank you for all of this, and be careful on the road, with the outfit that you bought for her, Keiko-dono will be in danger the moment someone with ill intentions lays eyes on her," Kenshin warned.

Hiko hit Kenshin over the head. "You idiot! Do you think I'm that dumb?! Of course I know Keiko will attract attention! That's why I gave her this outfit! To show her off! She's _my_ wife, after all!"

"Oro…" Kenshin smiled and nodded. "All right, Shishou. A strong man like you deserves a just as beautiful woman like Keiko-dono. She's beautiful inside and out, that she is."

The soft sound of sobbing reached everyone's ears. Hiko looked down at his wife to find her crying. "Keiko…what's the matter?"

He took Ai from her so she could wipe her tears. She looked up at Kenshin. "Those words touch my heart so tenderly." She took a few steps forward, so she was facing him. "Thank you… Kenshin-_dono_." She brought him into a loving embrace.

Kenshin closed his eyes, smiling at the contact. "You're welcome, Keiko-dono." He slowly brought his arms up around her to return the hug.

Both Hiko and Kaoru started popping veins at the sight of their most important person hugging someone they considered to be their rival in love.

"Grrrrr Ken-shiiiiin!" Kaoru yelled, yanking him away.

"Keiko, let's get going!" Hiko snapped, pulling her out of Kenshin's arms.

Keiko turned back as she was dragged off and waved. "Goodbye everyone! I'll miss you!"

Yahiko yelled back, "You'd better come back in the next few years or I'll come to Kyoto to give you a bonk on the head!"

"Jou-san! We'll be seeing you!" Sano called.

Kaoru waved back to her friend. "Don't forget your promise, Keiko-chan!"

Keiko smiled. "Only if you write me when Ai is a year old, telling me the news! It's a promise, Kaoru-chan!"

Megumi smirked, fox ears popping out of her head. She laughed behind her hand at the two. She then calmed and called, "Goodbye, Keiko-san!"

Kenshin looked up, a smile on his face. "May you be safe on your long journey, Keiko-dono and Shishou!"

"We will, Kenshin-dono!" Keiko replied, tears coming to her eyes.

* * *

When they got onto the main road heading towards Kyoto, Hiko looked around, smirking at the looks Keiko was getting. Ai had woken up every couple of hours, but was sleeping at the time. After a while, he started to grin, it getting wider with each look she got.

Keiko snorted at his look. "Koi, would you quit looking like a rooster that's strutting around the chicken coop? You don't have to be on top of the world just because I'm being ogled by everyone."

"But I like it."

She sighed, rubbing her free hand through her bangs. _I've married a peacock of a man._ "But you don't have to display it so openly. Also, if you keep doing so, someone will try to come after me."

"With my abilities, koi, you don't have to worry."

"You know perfectly well that with my abilities, I could ward off a thug, or at least avoid them. And besides, I know better than to leave your side."

His grin turned into a smile. _'That's good to hear.'_

_'You are also good at predicting things with your swordsmanship. If we're attacked, we'll both know.'_

He nodded. _'Then move a little closer to me, someone has been following us at a distance for a while now. It's almost dusk, and the road is clearing because people are looking for an inn to stay at.'_

_'That's true, Seijuro. Shouldn't we be going to an inn, too?'_

_'Not right now. It's too dangerous, since I can't see as well when it comes to being inside a closed-off room.'_

_'Oh, so you're an outside fighter. Figures, since you don't go inside anywhere except for shelter.'_

_'Quiet now, koishii. I need to concentrate.'_

Keiko closed her eyes and sensed ill intent quite close to them. And it seemed to be directed at her. She opened her eyes and moved closer to her husband. He put an arm around her shoulders protectively, glancing back at the person following them.

For an hour, until it was dark, no one made a move. Keiko and Hiko just kept walking, constantly on their guard, even though it didn't look like it. Ai started crying, and Keiko paused in their walk. She looked around and murmured, "Now would be the opportune time to lose them, Seijuro. Just lift me up and run."

He nodded and lifted her, using his godlike speed to lose their pursuers. He stopped just outside an inn in the town he'd carried his wife and daughter to and set Keiko down. He led her inside and the greeter woman bowed to them. "More guests! Welcome! Would you like to stay in one of our rooms tonight?"

Hiko nodded. "Yes. A room for two, please."

They were led into a room, where Keiko fed Ai, who fell back asleep once she was full. Keiko sighed and leaned back against her husband, who was resting against the wall.

"Seijuro…it's only been a day since we left Tokyo and already I've been targeted. Isn't our trip like three weeks or something?"

"Yes, especially since we have to stop every couple of hours to tend Ai. It will take some time to get to where we're going."

"Will it be snowing in the mountains by the time we reach them?"

"Perhaps."

Hiko was about to reassure his wife, when he found she was asleep against him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and placed his chin atop her head. "Sleep well, my koi. For many more dangers will arise before our journey is through."

* * *

So, what did you think?

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

I'm so happy! I just finished my Escaflowne story, "Complete Likeness"! Please check it out!

So last time was a sweet chapter, so this one is a little different...

Enjoy!

* * *

One week into their trip, Keiko's feet got tender, so Hiko started to carry her.

"You don't have to do this, koi," she insisted, though her feet ached like nothing else.

"I won't let you push yourself any more than you have to, Keiko. Also I won't have to waste time if we need a quick escape."

"Will you kill anyone to protect me if we can't?"

"Yes. I'll protect you by any means necessary."

"Thank you, though I haven't seen anyone killed by a sword before."

"Be thankful you haven't. Where you were born, there wasn't much violence such as the Bakamatsu, if at all. You've probably never seen blood shed intentionally."

"I haven't. I haven't fought anyone wanting to kill me, either. My style of fighting has to be my magic, then. I don't want to hurt people, just immobilize them."

"That is your style. You aren't very aggressive. Let me do all the fighting, should we need to at all."

"All right, Seijuro."

Suddenly, Keiko's psychic sense buzzed. She looked around and saw no one, then, from all around, a group of thugs came. She tensed, and Hiko put her down. "I'll handle this."

"You were lucky to evade us for so long, but now it's the end! The lady's clothing has to be worth a pretty penny by how finely it's been made! Give it up and we'll let you live!"

Hiko smirked. "It is you that will be dead if you don't give up immediately."

"What'd you say?!"

"Are you asking to die?!"

"Who are you anyway?!"

"You won't live long enough to remember my name," Hiko stated, then drew his sword, then disappeared. **A/N: That quote is from Samurai X, everyone! It's so awesome! Heehee!**

"Wha—where'd he go?!"

"Is this some kind of trickery?"

Keiko's eyes widened. _Where did Seijuro go?_

Suddenly, one of the men screamed as he was slashed through by Hiko's sword. Then, one by one, they fell. Keiko watched in horror as her husband killed all of them, or so she thought. She gasped, as she was seized and cold metal pressed against her neck. Hiko noticed, and the man threatened, "You come any closer and I'll slash her neck through!"

"Koi!" she cried.

"You're a fool to think that I'll allow you to take my wife and child hostage," Hiko mocked, then vanished, the man's grip slackening and dropping altogether.

Keiko stood completely still, before she blinked. "Seijuro?"

He put his arms around her. "I'm sorry, but I have to bury these men. I'll be back in a while, koishii."

It took a few hours for Hiko to bury them all, but when he was done, he came over to Keiko, who was sitting on a nearby log, holding Ai close.

"Keiko…are you all right?"

"Seijuro…are you finished?"

"Yes, I am. I am a swordsman, I bury those I kill, the only thing that keeps me sane."

"Seijuro…I'm sorry for being so weak as to not be able to escape myself. I had to have you protect me. Why was I frozen when I could've acted?"

"Keiko, you were shocked from the sight of me killing. It's not your fault, your eyes were innocent to the sight of so much blood. I don't blame you. Will you be all right?"

She thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "I'll be fine, koi."

He lifted her again and resumed their journey.

* * *

The last few days of their journey, they traveled through the snowy mountains surrounding Kyoto. Keiko now wore a heavy haori over her kimono and carried Ai within the folds, to keep the infant warm.

"It's so cold, Seijuro. I don't know how much more I can take before I fall over."

She fell to her knees and reached out to him. He took her hand and pulled her up. "Hold my hand the whole way and you'll make it, Keiko. I'll carry you if you get too tired."

"Thank you…"

He _did_ end up carrying her, but he didn't complain. "Keiko, all you had to do was ask and I would've carried you so you'd stay as far away from the snow as possible."

"But Seijuro…I don't want to burden you."

"You're not a burden. If you're in any way uncomfortable, I'll do anything within my power to make you feel better. Now, just let me concentrate on the road. It's not as easy to see with how much snow is falling."

She looked down and saw it was up to his knees. _If I'd walked any further, then it would've soaked through up to the middle of my thighs. We're just lucky he wears boots and not normal shoes._ "Seijuro, koi, why must we travel through the mountains? Couldn't we have gone around?"

"We could have, but it would've taken much longer to get to Kyoto, and I want to get there as soon as possible."

She smiled at him. "But the faster we get there means we'll have to spend almost three months at the Aoi-ya."

"As long as you're comfortable as soon as possible. Ai-chan as well."

At that, her smile widened and she stretched up and kissed him on the cheek. "You're so selfless, koi. Thank you so much for all you do."

She rested her head against his shoulder, and he smiled down at her. The snow seemed to bring out her beauty, she was like a flower that bloomed fully in the winter. It might be because she was an ice sorceress, but he thought her bright hair was brought out by the pale snow, and her dark eyes sparkled in the light that reflected off the surface. Her pale skin almost matched the color of the newly fallen snow, making her seem like an ice maiden.

He gazed at how innocent she looked while she was off guard, not that she had any need to be around him. She seemed to be at her most beautiful when she was resting. He decided to go at a faster pace, so it wouldn't take as long to get to Kyoto.

* * *

Ah...I love stories like this...Hiko really loves this girl. And quite a few of the other quotes I got from Samurai X as well.

Just to tell you, I'm so happy, I'll update twice in one day! **squeals in delight**

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Kenshin is no mine!

I did that on purpose, if you wanted to know! Puss in Boots is so cool!

Just as I promised, here's the next chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

By the time the next day rolled around, they were off the mountain and entering Kyoto. Keiko took off her haori and stretched one arm at a time. "Kyoto is such a big city! I've never been here before! Wow, there are so many people!"

He smiled at her childlike reaction to a new place. "You've never been to Kyoto before?"

She shook her head. "That's why I'm so excited!" _'I never visited, even in the time I was born in!'_

He chuckled. _'You lived in where…Osaka most of your life, and you never visited Kyoto?'_

_'My family might've been rich, but my parents weren't ones to travel. I think the first time I went somewhere was when I went to the magic school.'_

_'I see. Then I'll have one of the hostesses show you around the time we're here. One of them is a very close friend to my idiot apprentice.'_

When they arrived at the Aoi-ya, a girl around seventeen with a long braid wearing a short, sleeveless gi and shorts ran over to them. "You're finally here! We were worried that you'd gotten lost!"

Keiko bowed. "You must be Kenshin-dono's friend, Makimachi-san."

The girl laughed. "You're so polite! Misao-chan will do just fine!" She then gave the young woman a good, long look. "You're so pretty! You look like Kaoru, but you have Himura's hair and eyes! What's your name?"

"Kururugi Keiko, Misao-chan. You're very pretty yourself in your carefree and loose attitude."

Hiko smirked. "Why if it isn't the weasel-girl."

"Don't call me a weasel, Himura's shishou!" Misao yelled, turning to the tall man, nearly spitting she was so mad at the nickname.

Keiko giggled at the childish reaction to a mere nickname. _She's quite the spitfire for a girl. Kenshin-dono said she was seventeen, but she doesn't look that old._

"Kururugi-san, please don't laugh," Misao begged, not liking that her polite façade had been shattered with just a mere name. "Come on in, I'll go get Gramps!"

The pair stepped into the inn, and Keiko looked around, never having seen an inn this big before. '_Wow, this is a very large inn. You could almost call it a hotel.'_

Hiko snorted. "It is the most popular inn in Kyoto. We might have only a small room prepared because we were late."

"Seijuro…are you trying to be funny, or are you serious?"

"You'll have to figure that one out on your own, Keiko." **A/N: Hiko is just so cool! I tried to keep to his character as best I could! I just _love_ that quote!**

Misao came back with an old man who looked kind of goofy at first sight.

"You must be Himura-kun's friend, Kururugi Keiko. I'd have to say, you sure are a pretty one!" he said, looking Keiko up and down.

Both girls sweat-dropped and Hiko rolled his eyes. "Gramps, now isn't the time to try and flirt with Kururugi-san. Besides, she's married," Misao reprimanded.

"Oh, oh, of course! I apologize for my behavior, Kururugi-chan! I'm called Okina, come with me and I'll show you to the back garden, you two!"

Keiko looked up at Hiko, who nodded. She followed the elderly man and knelt in a room open to the back gardens. Hiko sat next to her and watched Ai, who slept soundly.

"You wished to speak with us, Okina-san?"

"Yes, Himura-kun must have told you that we who run the inn are part of the Oniwabanshu."

"Oniwabanshu? You're all ninjas?"

"Yes, we are, including Misao. Maybe later you'll see Aoshi, who is at the shrine right now."

"I see. Are you the leader of the group in Kyoto?"

"No, actually, Misao is at the time being."

"Misao-chan? Are you being serious?"

"Quite so, actually. She's become quite skilled under training by Aoshi, and needs a friend like you to listen to her troubles. I've heard from Himura-kun that you and Kaoru-san have gotten together well. I think you and Misao will get along well too, if you want to become friends."

"Thank you, Okina-san. What room do you have reserved for us?"

Okina grinned. "Only the best! You get the best room in the house!"

Hiko snorted. "I see. Is it because my idiot apprentice told you about Keiko, or is it because we can pay for it for the amount of time we need?"

"We house our friends and honored guests well, and since Misao wanted you to be comfortable, we saved the best room we have just for you two for all this time, ever since we received the letter that you were coming."

Keiko bowed. "Thank you for your generosity, Okina-san. Is Misao-chan waiting just outside for us?"

Okina looked over at the door and called, "Misao, you can come out. If you wanted to participate in this conversation, all you had to do was ask."

Misao came from around the door, looking sheepish. "I'm sorry. So Gramps, should I lead them to their room now?"

"I have to talk to Hiko-san for a few moments, you and Kururugi-chan can go for now. I'll lead him to the room later on."

Misao took Keiko's hand and led her out. "Kururugi-san, can I call you Keiko-san?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

"Keiko-san, I'd like to know, why do you call Himura 'Kenshin-dono'?"

"Oh, I've been calling him that since I really respect him. He's a very dear friend to me."

"From how you look, you could pass off as his younger sister."

"I've been told that a lot, Misao-chan. He and I aren't remotely related, it just happens that we have similar features," Keiko explained, then smiled at the young girl. "So, how did you meet Kenshin-dono?"

"This is a long story, so I can tell you while we sit down in your room."

"All right."

Some time later, Misao finished, Keiko actually entertained by the young woman's story. She thought how everything turned out was interesting. She now knew most of what was going on with Misao.

"Misao-chan, you really like Aoshi-san, don't you?"

"Um…yes I do, Keiko-san. How could you tell?"

"You get all nervous when you talk about him and blush. Is your relationship with him going well?"

"It's better than when it first started, Keiko-san. He's acknowledged me as a woman, and he's actually admitted I'm pretty. But those two happenings were like, at least two months apart. I don't know how fast it'll go. It might take years to actually get him to admit he likes me at all."

Keiko closed her eyes, then her thoughts were interrupted by Ai waking and starting to cry. Misao noticed the baby for the first time.

"Keiko-san, you have a baby?"

"Yes, she's just shy of two months old now. Do you mind if I feed her?"

"No, not at all."

Keiko loosened her kimono and the baby girl started to nurse. Misao watched in awe. "I wish I could have a child with Aoshi-sama. Maybe a baby girl, like yours."

The red-haired mother smiled. "I think that it'll happen when Ai-chan is a year and a half. You'll have a baby with your dear Aoshi-san then, and when you do, please write me and tell me the good news."

Misao's eyes twinkled. "Aoshi-sama…I love you so. To think that I'll be with you and bear your child in less than a year and a half…it makes me feel weak inside."

"When Ai-chan is five, I'll come visit you at the Aoi-ya. She'll need a playmate and your child will need one, too. I'm also going to visit Kaoru-chan in Tokyo that year, as well."

"Why?"

"I think that she will have a child with Kenshin-dono soon. I want Ai-chan to have more than one playmate, because I don't know when I'll have more children."

Misao smiled and chirped, "Don't worry about a thing! Once you come visit me, then I'll come visit you in the mountains! Then our kids can play together a lot!"

"Thank you, Misao-chan."

* * *

And Keiko makes a prediction once again! But, will either of them come true? Hmmm...only time will tell.

I've done the pairings as Watsuki-sensei did, with a little tweaking here and there, so sorry, Sano and Megumi aren't going to be together! Please don't flame me for that!

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, so I can't be sued for what I don't have!

Okay, things are getting interesting, since Keiko has made two predictions for her friends. But will they come true? Later chapters will tell...

Enjoy this next installment!

* * *

Within the next few days, Keiko caught a few glimpses of Aoshi. She found him rather dashing, for a man his age. He wasn't as old as Kenshin, but was older than Misao, that was for certain. She had the tendency of staring at the former leader of the Oniwabanshu, but she couldn't help it. He was so mysterious and closed off, she wasn't able to read into many of his emotions. **A/N: She's interested in Aoshi...Heehee! Not in that way, of course! Sorry for the interruption!**

But for the entirety of the three months, the two never exchanged a word together. They didn't even catch each others' eye. It was almost as if he didn't even notice her at all. Maybe he didn't know she was Kenshin's friend. She wanted to have decent conversation with him, but it seemed very rare that he wasn't at the shrine or training. Misao said this was normal for him, but she didn't like it.

So Keiko was having her last breakfast at the Aoi-ya, when she ran into Aoshi. He glanced down at her, and she bowed. "Aoshi-san, good morning."

He nodded. "You must be Battosai's friend. I heard that you were here. Misao is rather excited that she was able to meet you."

"Yes, she and I are good friends. I'm leaving today, so I'm thankful that I was able to at least have this small conversation with you."

She bowed to him again and was about to leave, when his voice stopped her. "Kururugi-san, come to the shrine with me. We'll have tea."

"Uh, okay."

She followed him and knelt on the floor as he did as well, taking out a couple cups, some packets of tea, and started making some. She watched how well he did so and was startled when he spoke.

"Kururugi-san, Misao has told me much about you. She says you can predict the future. And that you did with her and Kamiya-san, though she didn't tell me about what. How are you able to do this?"

Keiko shifted a little, then he set the tea cup in front of her. She was about to lift it to her lips to taste some, when he placed his hand on her arm and looked into her eyes.

"Are you avoiding the question, Kururugi-san?"

"No, I'm just trying to think how to word my answer." She sipped the tea and let the taste settle in her mouth before she swallowed. She closed her eyes at how soothing it was. "I'm not one to know much about tea, since I haven't tasted many kinds, but this is well made. Your own blend?" **A/N: That just sounds weird, right? She was the only daughter of a rich family... Oh well, I think this is a clue, if you've seen far enough into the series.**

He nodded. "Thank you for the compliment."

She then set the cup down, thinking about what he'd asked her. _Can I trust him with my secret, or will I give him a simpler version? Hmmm, well, he doesn't look like the type to go tell anyone else, should he know something._ "Aoshi-san, I have this power, to sense things. I can see things before they happen, usually around myself. I can sense the intentions of others and their emotions, if they're close enough."

"So you can read my emotions right now, Kururugi-san?"

"Yes, I can, though you are kind of hard to read."

"I see. So you do this so you can read your opponents' moves, like the Battosai?"

"No, I do it so I can get to know people better, and I can sense danger so I can get away from it before it can happen."

"Hm. Does the Battosai know about this ability of yours?"

"Yes, he does. But I've only used it once around him. I think that it's useful, since I can't sense chi."

"Your husband is the Battosai's shishou, Hiko Seijuro, is he not?"

"Yes, he is."

"And you have a child called Ai, correct?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you going to ask anything of me?"

"Not really. Misao-chan has explained what you're like and your past, as well as Okina-san. I know you had a personal battle with Kenshin-dono and that he helped you through it."

"You use that honorific for the Battosai so easily. Do you respect him?"

"Yes, I do. He's my closest and dearest friend, next to Kaoru-chan and Misao-chan. Also, I wanted to return the favor for him respecting me enough to call me 'Keiko-dono'."

"The Battosai calls any woman he meets by that honorific. But I suppose it means more to you than others."

"Yes, it does, Aoshi-san. I guess that I should go get ready to leave."

As she moved to get up, he took her by the wrist. "Kururugi-san, what did you tell Misao that's made her glow so brightly from happiness?"

"I can't tell you. You may find out in the near future."

He escorted her back to the Aoi-ya, and she went up to the room she'd shared with Hiko the whole of the pair's stay at the inn.

"Seijuro, are you ready to go?"

He nodded, holding Ai. "There wasn't much to pack anyway. Here."

Keiko took their baby and held her close, stroking the infant's soft hair. Hiko took her by the shoulders and led her out. They met Misao, Okina, and, surprisingly enough, Aoshi, there to send them off.

"I'll send you a letter as soon as it happens, Keiko-chan!" Misao chirped, hugging Keiko. "I won't forget!"

"And I won't forget my promise either, Misao-chan," Keiko vowed, smiling.

Aoshi nodded to her and stated, "May you be safe on your journey, Kururugi-san."

"I will, Aoshi-san."

Okina smiled, then slapped her on the behind. She clenched a fist, but had to hold back her husband. "We'll be seeing you around, Pretty Kururugi-chan! Don't forget to write!"

She smiled, despite wanting to punch the perverted old man. "I'll be writing to Misao-chan, so you can read the letters she gets, if she lets you."

Hiko then led her out without a word, her looking back to see Misao and Okina waving, Aoshi nodding to her. She waved back and then smiled, turning back to Hiko.

"How far into the mountains do we have to go to get to our home?"

"It's a few-hour walk, mostly uphill. Do you want me to carry you?"

"Seijuro, you don't have to carry me everywhere! I need to stay in shape, plus I still have some weight to lose from having Ai-chan!"

"All right, but as soon as I can feel you in pain or exhausted, we're either stopping or I'm carrying you the rest of the way."

"I guess with how stubborn you are, you win this round, Seijuro-koi."

"I like to win every once in a while, koishii."

They walked out of Kyoto, then through the forest, into the mountains. It was still pretty chilly and damp up there, although it was spring. Keiko shivered a bit, but kept on going, not complaining once about the walk.

"Your feet feeling all right, Keiko?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Seijuro."

"I guess with you walking all that way on our journey did you good. You should be fine for the rest of the time, then. We're almost there."

It was sunset when they reached the clearing where Hiko lived. Keiko looked at the kiln next to a well-weathered cabin that could only have one room. "I expected to live by myself for the rest of my life, so I haven't had time to expand. But by the time winter comes again, the cabin will have at least three rooms on it, one for Ai-chan when she gets older."

She smiled brightly. "Thank you so much, Seijuro. Won't you need my help working?"

"I'll do the hard work, you do the cooking, cleaning and taking care of Ai-chan. You're my wife, I provide for you, but you bring comfort to me."

"All right."

* * *

Oh, I forgot to tell everyone something important! The last name my OC has is from an Inuyasha game. I think it was called "Secret of the Cursed Mask". The original characters you play as (a boy or girl) have that last name. So the last name was not of my own creation either! Sorry for delaying that disclaimer! No flames, please!

Well, I've just started to watch X, and not Samurai X! It's really good as I remember! Yes, I have seen it before... But it's still good!

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Hiya! I don't own Kenshin or any of the other characters, let alone the original storyline of Rurouni Kenshin...how unlucky of me.

I can't wait for the new book of the _Twilight_ series to come out, called _Breaking Dawn_! It comes out next month! I'm so happy!

This chapter a quite a few chapters after are a little more serious and one is downright sad. Please, don't flame me!

Enjoy!

* * *

For the night and many nights after, the pair slept in the single futon in the small cabin. During the day, Hiko worked, cutting down trees, hewing them into boards, building the extension to the cabin. Keiko helped with the little things, keeping cold water on hand, cooking the meals, rubbing his sore muscles. She even stepped on his back at times. She took care of Ai, who was growing bigger each day.

After a day of hard work one evening, the pair sat outside next to the kiln, Keiko holding Ai above her head, the little girl laughing. Hiko rubbed his wife's back, smiling. "Our hard work is paying off, the house is halfway completed and it isn't even the middle of summer yet."

She turned to him. "This life is so peaceful, up here in the mountains, with only the occasional trip down to the noisy city. I thought this life would be boring, but I find that it has its little exciting things each day. Ai is so healthy and active, more so than I would've thought for a seven-month-old baby in this day and age. She should be able to start walking soon, when she's about a year old or so. She can almost sit up by herself now and is babbling really well."

Ai reached out to her father, smiling and doing her adorable baby talk at him. He took her and bounced her a little on his knee, keeping her steady with a hand. "I think she takes after you, Keiko. She has your face. Though her hair and eyes are a mixture of our colors."

He mussed her short chocolate hair. She closed her deep plum eyes and laughed, waving her chubby arms in glee. Keiko watched this with admiration. "You may be the strongest of all swordsman, but with Ai-chan, you're the gentlest man in the world."

"It was frustrating, rearing my idiot apprentice doubled with training him. Ai-chan seems to have such a happy temperament compared to him. Like you, Keiko. I actually would rather live like this than die like a swordsman. I'm too strong to be slain by any, so I'll most likely die of old age."

"You're so much older than me, Seijuro. I suppose I'll be living at least twenty or so years after you've died." She lowered her head in sorrow at that.

"Keiko, when I die, I'll send you to live with the people at the Aoi-ya. Or my idiot apprentice, if he's still living," he assured her, putting an arm around her. "Also, you'll have Ai-chan to take care of you that far into the future. Maybe a couple more by that time, as well." **A/N: Now that's depressing to think about when you're married.**

"I'm just starting my life, you're about middle of yours, Seijuro. Maybe more. Neither of us knows your lifespan, so I don't want to have to worry about having to care for our children without you."

He held her closer, looking into her worried eyes. "Keiko, listen to me. I have at least twenty years to live, if not more. We don't need to worry yet."

She sniffed, then nodded. "All right." _Then why do I have a feeling of dread from the near future?_

* * *

Eep...shortie! Sometimes I don't plan on short chapters! I do hope the next one is longer, though I don't know until I post! Stupid size difference...

Hmmm... Something bad is going to happen, and it's not just a bad feeling from Keiko...

Anyways, I'm really pumped that the _Twilight_ series wasn't ending on such a confusing note that the third book ended on! If you haven't read the series, and the new book called _The Host_, I strongly suggest you do! Very good!

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Okay, I admit that Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine...**sob**

I guess this one is short as well...even shorter than the last one...

My bad!

But please, enjoy this installment!

* * *

When Ai turned one, Keiko received a letter from Kaoru. It was two weeks after the little girl's birthday.

_Keiko-chan, you were right! Kenshin and I were married nine months before, then I just had a son, who we called Kenji. He has dark brown hair and my eyes, though I think he looks like Kenshin. I hope you're happy with Hiko-san. Yahiko is still training under me, although I think I'll be giving up the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu to my first apprentice, while Yutaro, my second apprentice, will be the assistant master. Our dojo is prospering with Yahiko and Yutaro as the strong students, and we have more students who want to learn each week! I can't teach, so Yahiko and Yutaro have to practice the moves on their own. _**A/N: The timing seems a bit...quick, but that's how it turned out, so sorry!**

_I also have to tell you that Sano has escaped the police to the mainland, and Megumi went to Aizu to try and find her family. Things are a little quieter without those two around, but with Yutaro back, there's still plenty of noise. I suppose you'll miss them more, since you never got to say your final goodbyes to them. When you come, please meet Yutaro, he's a nice boy, though rough on the edges like Yahiko._

_I'll see you in four years,_

_Kaoru_

* * *

Then, just six months after that, Misao sent a letter, though it was shorter than Kaoru's.

_Hiya, Keiko-chan, it's me, Misao! It was just as you predicted! Aoshi and I were married last summer and I just had a baby we called Rei! Things are pretty much the same at the Aoi-ya, save that I'm tired from having Rei and Aoshi isn't quite as sharp as he was before, because he shares shifts of taking care of Rei. Okina said that she's like me, loud and fiery, but she looks almost exactly like Aoshi, smooth black hair with mint-green eyes._

_I guess I'll be seeing you in three and a half years!_

_Misao_

* * *

Well, that's two predictions come true...but what about the bad feeling Keiko had last chapter? Only time will tell...

Oh, I based Kaoru's letter on the Jinchu arc... Yes, Megumi did go to Aizu and Sano escaped to China after helping Kenshin rescue Kaoru. It explains things better in the manga, but Reflections does fill in the rest of the story. Such a bittersweet ending.

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Rurouni Kenshin or the storyline...okay?

Eep...another shortie. I swear they'll get longer!

Enjoy!

* * *

With the new wing to the cabin completed before the winter had started, Hiko and Keiko were now raising their daughter nicely. She was now four and was walking and talking pretty good.

"Daddy, up!" Ai begged, holding her hands up.

Hiko laughed and lifted her up, putting her on his knee. "Well my princess, what do you want Daddy to do?"

"I wanna be the tallest person in the world!"

"Well then, up and over!" He lifted her over his head and sat her on his shoulders.

She cheered, "I the tallest person in the world! I the tallest person in the world!"

Keiko entered the clearing, holding several heavy bottles. "It looks like you two were having fun while I was gone."

Ai bounced up and down and squealed in excitement. "Mommy!"

Hiko put her down and the little girl ran to her mother. Keiko picked her daughter up and set her on her hip. "What were you doing with Daddy while Mommy was gone?"

"Daddy play all sort of things! Hide and seek, tag, ring round rosy…"

Keiko smiled at Hiko. "So you love playing with Ai-chan, don't you?"

"Of course, koishii. Let me help you with all that."

He picked up all the jugs and carried them inside.

* * *

That night, when Ai was in bed, Hiko inspected the jugs and called to Keiko, who was in their bedroom. "Keiko, come here."

She came out, only wearing a yukata, it open to reveal more skin than it usually did. "Yes, koi?"

Hiko blinked, then lifted one of the jugs. "These are all Kyoto's finest sake. Where'd you get so much in one trip?"

"I just asked around, seeing as I don't know Kyoto the best. The shop vender thought I was pretty and gave me some for free, that's how I got this many. I just thought you'd want a present, since you've been off sake for four years."

He smiled and lifted her up. "Then, should we share a jug or two?"

She pretended to be shy. "But koi, what if Ai-chan wakes up?"

"Then one of us will see what she wants. Don't worry, I don't get drunk easy."

She giggled, then he took a couple of jugs and carried them into their room. He sat her down on the futon they shared and opened a jug. He poured a cup and handed it to his wife. She looked at it, then drank it down.

"How is it?"

"It tastes good. This is the first time I've tasted sake."

"Then here, have some more."

He poured her another cup and then drank straight out of the jug. If she wanted him drunk enough to be romantic, he'd be knocking back a few more jugs.

After a few more cups, Keiko's face turned red and she started hiccupping. "Seijuro…I'm…yours…"

He smirked and thought this was enough. If she had any more, she would faint. He laid her on the futon, and she looked up at him. "Seijuro…"

"Shhh. Just let me worship you…"

She closed her eyes as he kissed her.

* * *

Romantic moment between them...not many of those...

And I just noticed something...she's never used her magic...odd...

Oh well!

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: My claim on any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters and storyline is void because I don't have any relation to the great Watsuki-sensei, whether business or otherwise.

Okay, another shortie...I guess it might be like that from now on...but oh well. And since I missed an update last weekend, I'll be updating twice again!

Enjoy!

* * *

Keiko woke up the next morning, feeling groggy and her stomach hurt like nothing else. _I must've gotten drunk last night…but…I feel so warm inside, knowing that we were able to make love…though I don't remember a bit of it…_

She sat up and found Seijuro next to her. She smiled and ran her hand through his loose hair. She got up and dressed, walking outside to find a thin layer of snow on the ground. "I should buy some food so we can last the winter here. Before it starts snowing hard and we get snowed in."

Ai woke and came out of her room. "Mommy, you going to town today?"

"Yes, Ai-chan. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yes, Mommy!"

Keiko helped Ai dress and the pair headed out after Keiko left a note on the table. But Keiko noticed, as they went through the market, there weren't as many people there. When they reached the first vender, she asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Don't you know? There's a terrible sickness going through the city. Several have already died and there isn't a cure."

Her eyes widened and she knew that since she'd been around all parts of the city already, buying things, she and Ai would be infected. But they had to go back, or else Hiko would be worried. She quickly bought everything and had Ai help her carry it all back to the cabin. When they arrived back home, Hiko was sitting in front of the kiln.

"Seijuro, we're back," she called.

Ai ran over to him. "Daddy!"

Hiko stood and received his daughter, lifting her. "Ai-chan, you're so energetic today. Keiko, did you get enough for the winter?"

"Yes, I did. Seijuro—"

"I need to show you something."

He held out a tea cup, and she took it, smiling. "It's beautiful. Is it for me?"

He nodded. "Of course, koi."

She looked at it, then tears came to her eyes. "Oh Seijuro…thank you."

He held her close and then they took the food inside, putting it in its place. Keiko thought about how she would tell Hiko about the disease that was going through Kyoto, and that the whole family could now be infected. _But if I don't tell him now, then Ai-chan could get sick and die…or even Seijuro himself. I don't know how I could live without him…_

* * *

When the small family was eating dinner that night, Hiko asked, "Keiko, you've been quiet ever since we came back into the house. Are you concerned about something?"

She nodded.

"What is it?"

She winced, then murmured, "There's a terrible sickness that's spread through Kyoto and many people have died already. I'm pretty sure all of us are infected now, since Ai-chan and I were in the city all morning."

"Do you know what the sickness is?"

"No, but I think that we might have a death in our family if we don't get close to a doctor, not that there's a cure."

Hiko shook his head. "The snow is already piling up on the ground. We're not leaving here till spring, I'm afraid."

She hugged him, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I don't know what's going to happen, but I hope none of us die."

"I won't die. I'm too strong for that, koishii."

"Mommy, Daddy, is something wrong?" Ai asked.

Hiko spoke over his crying wife's shoulder. "No, Ai-chan. Nothing's the matter. Mommy is just telling Daddy how much she loves him."

_'Seijuro…please…'_

_'Yes, koi. When Ai-chan is in bed.'_

* * *

Later that night, the pair lay together in bed, Keiko resting on top of her husband. "Seijuro…I have the strongest immune system, so I'm less likely to get this sickness. But what about you and Ai-chan? I don't want to lose either of you."

"Keiko, I already told you, none of us are going to die. I have a very strong will to live and I'm not giving up on life until both of us are on our deathbed together."

She started crying again, but buried her face in his chest. _I can't help but be afraid for you. I don't even know what this sickness is, but in this day and age, you could die, because of the poor living conditions._

* * *

Ooooh, this sounds nasty... My dad told me that during this time period that sicknesses literally ate you alive, so there might be trouble for this little family.

What kind of sickness could it be? With the foreigners coming to Japan, it could be anything...right?

Leaving you to chew on that...

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: They are not mine! I don't have any claim on them!

This one is long...much longer than I expected...but not the longest chapter I've written!

So we will find out if Keiko knows what the sickness is!

Enjoy!

* * *

Within the next few days, both Hiko and Ai were having to go outside to throw up and were dizzy and feverish the whole time. Keiko seemed unaffected, as healthy as ever. Ai was resting in the front room most of the time, breathing hard because of the fever.

Keiko studied this behavior closely, then realized what this was. She ran into the bedroom she shared with Hiko, kneeling at his side. He was pale and sweaty, shaking as he took her hand.

"Keiko…I can't keep any food down…water just makes it worse…the world spins before my eyes…"

"Just rest, koi. I know what this sickness is. It's a pretty bad type of Influenza."

"Influenza?"

"Yes, more commonly called the flu. Fever, dizziness, nausea, retching, all symptoms. Though you've thrown up more than Ai has these past few days, so you could be suffering from severe dehydration." She drenched a cloth and folded it, placing it on his fevered forehead. "I don't have anything to re-hydrate you except water, and that'll only make you worse. I don't know what to do except wait for the sickness to recede before I can start giving you bits of water to try and help."

"I'm thankful you can do anything to help me, Keiko. Just keep at it and I should be fine in no time."

She smiled weakly, then got up and went to check on Ai. She found the little girl resting on her futon, panting from the fever. "Just get better, Ai-chan. Rest and get better."

She placed a hand on the girl's forehead to check her temperature, finding it to be pretty hot, but not as bad as at first. She rubbed through her daughter's bangs, then placed a wet cloth on the fevered forehead. _I just hope this is a sign that she's getting better. Once her fever breaks and she starts eating, the worst should be over. Seijuro is doing much worse, because of his lifestyle. I've tried to keep things clean and tidy for health purposes, so Ai-chan's been pretty healthy, but I don't know how he keeps up his health with how he lives._

* * *

The next few days, Ai got better, and Hiko got worse. He was barely moving or breathing, and his skin felt dry to the touch. Keiko nursed them as best she could, not knowing what to do.

_If only Megumi was here, she'd know what to do with this situation! Ai-chan is recovering from her bout of the flu well, but Seijuro…he's dying, and I can't help him._

She opened the front door and saw the snow was piled up to her waist, the door the only thing that had kept it packed up and not falling into the house. She scooped some into the bucket that she was using for water and the cloths she was putting on Hiko's forehead. She then closed the door. _Oh Kami-sama, what should I do? I don't want to lose Seijuro…_

She put on a strong face for her husband, walking into his room and putting the icy water next to the bed as she knelt at his side. His eyes opened a fraction at her approach and he smiled faintly.

_'Keiko…I can't seem to speak, my mouth is so dry. But my body seems to reject all water that you try to give me. Are you taking care of yourself and Ai-chan?'_

_'Yes, I am. I…I can't seem to get you any better, though.'_

She removed the dry cloth from his forehead, wet it, then set it back on. The slightest of flinches was seen in his eyes as he felt the cold cloth come in contact with his heated skin.

_'Koishii…are you crying?'_

_'No.'_

_'Then why do I see tears coming from your eyes?'_

She touched her cheeks and lowered her head. _'I can't seem to help it. You're dying and I can't save you._' Her tears turned to sobs, as he lifted a hand to cradle her cheek. She held it there as he murmured to her in her mind.

_'It's true that I'm feeling weaker and weaker by the day. I think today might be my last.'_

She shook her head. _'No! I can't accept that! Think of all the pain you'll leave if you die! I don't want to suffer from your absence again, because this time it'll be permanent!'_

He chuckled. _'Keiko, once I start going down this road, there's nothing that can be done to reverse my course. I want you to listen carefully. In the chest next to me is a letter that I've written, not because I knew this would happen, but just in case. When I take my last breath and pass from this life, I want you to read it and follow what it says. Do you understand?'_

She sniffed, shaking her head.

_'You don't understand?'_

_'No, I do, it's just that I can't believe this is happening. I don't want you to leave me and Ai-chan alone.'_

_'Keiko…this is how life is. We never know if we're going to live another day, with how chaotic things are. Sickness, war, hunger, time, all can take your life away at the worst possible moment. You must accept this as a fact, since my body has proved weaker than sickness.'_

_'Seijuro…I…'_

_'Yes?'_

_'For the last time, I love you more than anything in the world.'_

_'Keiko…I love you the same way.'_

His hand on her cheek grew limp and his eyes slid closed. Now was when she started sobbing so hard that it sounded like she was choking. The ring on her finger shattered and scattered all over the floor.

_Oh Seijuro, Seijuro, SEIJURO! Why did this have to happen now, when everything was going so well! Please, please open your eyes and be alive again! I'll do anything to be with you, in life or death…_

When her pleas went unanswered, she buried her face in his chest, staying still for an indeterminable amount of time. Then she sat up, finding it was dark. She looked down at his serene face and kissed his cheek. "Seijuro…koishii…sayonara."

She stood and walked to the chest, opening it and seeing a paper folded on top of everything. She unfolded it and read to herself.

_Keiko,_

_If you're reading this, it's likely that I've passed on. Now I have a set of instructions for you to follow as soon as you read this._

_First, I want you to gather everything in the house and sell anything of worth. I don't need you going broke or hungry with my death._

_Second, I want you to take a few things that I've left for you. Winter Moon, which is the treasured heirloom of the Hiten Mitsurugi. The cape I always wear, which is what I would've passed on, should I have taught a good student. A small painting of me that I had done in a small village when I was younger, for my memorial. Also the sake you brought me, and share some with everyone at the dojo in Tokyo. They'll appreciate it. And lastly, the fortune that I've saved until now that I gained from your parents under the floorboards of this room. You might need it someday._

_Third, once you're done clearing everything out of the house and packing, I want you to burn it, along with me. I want this to be my final resting place, since I've lived here almost all my life. I don't want you to look back once you've lit it._

_Fourth, I want you to head to Aoi-ya and spend some time with the weasel-girl and everyone there for a while. Then, if you wish, head to Tokyo with my idiot apprentice and his woman._

_Fifth, don't mourn for me too long, or else you might lose your will to live, and I don't want that. You must live on in memory of me, and for Ai-chan._

_I love you so much, Keiko._

_Hiko Seijuro the Thirteenth_

Keiko held the letter close, then listened for the weather outside. It was blowing pretty hard, so there could be more snow or less tomorrow, she'd have to see. She got up and walked to Ai's room, seeing the girl playing with her toys. The young mother smiled faintly, then started gathering everything of worth in the house in the main room. She packed everything she wanted to keep, including the things she'd received as a gift from her husband's letter.

She held the picture of him close, then put it in the sack she was to carry. _Seijuro…_

Then she closed the door to the bedroom, not wanting to see him anymore.

* * *

The next day, when Ai woke, Keiko stood and cooked some breakfast before looking outside. Oddly enough, only the thinnest layer of snow was on the ground.

"Mommy, is Daddy still sick?"

A nod was the only thing Keiko could manage.

"Are we going to get a doctor in town today to help him get better?"

Another nod.

"Mommy, why you so quiet?"

Keiko shrugged, her eyes downcast. She adjusted the position of the chopsticks in her daughter's hand, then sat back again. Ai finished her food slowly, still a little weak from the flu. She stood still as her mother dressed her carefully, then turned when the obi was tied in a beautiful bow.

"Mommy, you dressed me better today than before. Am I going to look pretty today?"

Keiko nodded, then picked up the bag, sword, and the box of odds and ends that had been around the house. She led Ai outside and placed her hands firmly on the little girl's shoulders.

"Okay Mommy, I'll stay here."

Keiko nodded and turned back to the house. She lit the doorframe and blew on the flames until they started climbing up the wood quick enough for her to be sure they would consume the entire building and everything in it. She then turned away and took Ai's hand, leading the girl away.

They walked down the mountain, but, halfway, Keiko had to put everything down and go into the bushes to throw up. She felt kind of odd, but didn't think much about it. _It must be part of the stages of mourning, nothing more._

When they reached the Aoi-ya, Ai looked nervous and clung to her mother's kimono. Keiko was greeted by none other than Misao.

"Hello, welcome to—Keiko-chan! What's all this?"

Misao got no answer except the woman putting down the box and pointing to the black writing on the lid.

"Oh, so they're things to sell, are they? Come on in and I'll go tell Gramps and Aoshi that you're here!"

The ninja-woman lifted the box and carried it inside, Keiko leading Ai into the inn, then into the dining area, where she was to wait. They knelt side by side and Keiko put the sword and bag by her side, then her hands in her lap.

A few moments later, Okina and Aoshi, along with a two-and-a-half-year-old girl with smooth black hair, mint green eyes and a serious face, came in.

"Ah, Kururugi-chan! I see you're looking a little pale, could you get her something to eat?" He asked the last part to a passing girl and the girl nodded, scurrying into the kitchen. "The last time we saw you, Ai-chan was only five months old! This little girl must be that adorable baby!"

Ai smiled at the praise and nodded. "I this many now!" She held up four little fingers.

"You are, hmmm? We weren't expecting you for close to another year! But I guess plans changed a little, didn't they?"

Keiko said nothing, but Ai chirped, "Mommy says that Daddy needs a doctor! We came to get one!"

For the first time since he came in, Aoshi spoke. "Would it be that he's suffering from the illness that has been plaguing this city for nearly a month?"

Ai nodded. "Daddy and I were both really sick! I got better, but Daddy got worse! He needs help!"

Okina got serious then, looking at Keiko, questions in his eyes. "Aoshi, tell Misao to send people up to the mountain. If Hiko-san needs a doctor, then we'll send one immediately to try and get him feeling well again."

"All right."

Aoshi lifted the little girl onto his hip and walked out. At Ai's curious stare, Okina explained the toddler. "That's Rei, Ai-chan. A little later you'll be able to play with her. You seem a little pale yourself. How long ago were you sick?"

"I just got better yesterday."

"I see. So your mother must have helped you get better, didn't she?"

"Yes, Mommy did! She knew what to do!"

Okina turned to Keiko again. "Do you know what this illness is, Kururugi-chan?"

The woman said nothing, and for the first time, the elderly man noticed her silence. "Kururugi-chan? Are things well with Hiko-san?"

Keiko said nothing again, but her eyes seemed distant and sorrowful now. She seemed to be bawling inside, yet not a sound or tear escaped her outwardly. Okina watched her, then his eyes narrowed. "I'll bring this up a little later, Kururugi-chan, when we're able to speak without Ai-chan here."

* * *

A while later, Ai and Rei were playing with Ai's toys on the porch nearby, and Misao, Aoshi, Okina and Keiko were seated in the room that faced the center of the gardens at the back of the inn.

"Again, now that we're alone, away from naïve ears, I'll ask you: Are things well with Hiko-san?" Okina spoke, eyes narrowed and stern.

Keiko lowered her head and in the faintest of voices, answered, "No."

Misao blinked. "What did she say? I couldn't hear."

Aoshi patted his wife's shoulder. "Your ears aren't quite attuned for hearing sounds that faint yet, Misao. She said no."

Okina nodded. "With your tense silence and somber expression, I thought as much. You've kept Ai-chan in the dark about this, that is very good, since telling her at this time would only bring scars that wouldn't heal easily."

Misao reached out for Keiko, but Aoshi stopped her. "Misao, now isn't the time for Kururugi-san to be comforted. She needs to tell someone about the situation."

"What will the Oniwabanshu find, when they reach your residence in the mountains?" Okina asked, bringing the attention back to him.

"Burned ruins of what used to be a three-room cabin and the cremated remains of one body," Keiko whispered.

Misao and Okina's eyes widened. The younger woman exclaimed, "Keiko-chan, did you burn Himura's shishou alive?!"

Keiko shook her head. "He…died from the sickness only yesterday afternoon. Burning the home we lived in was one of his last wishes."

Tears came to Misao's eyes. "Oh, Keiko-chan…"

Okina gestured to the things the woman had. "What things do you have in that bag? And that can't be just a cane you're holding."

Keiko drew the sword and murmured, "This is the heirloom of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Winter Moon, passed down from master to apprentice since the first Hiko Seijuro."

Even Aoshi had to stare at the antique sword. It looked good as new, not even a scratch on it. Misao commented, "This has to be one of the best swords ever made! Its blade is so clean, like nothing's ever touched it, not even blood, since its forging!"

Okina nodded. "Judging by its name, it must've been forged in the winter, and the way it gleams in the light makes it seem like a crescent moon from a distance. The masters of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu must have the expert use of the blade, to keep this flawless and bright through the many years it's been used." **A/N: I'm only speculating, so don't flame me for that, because no one knows why they call Hiko's sword Winter Moon, which I got from the extra story in the sixth graphic novel, called "Crescent Moon in the Warring States". Hiko sure is a hottie in that one! **squeals **Okay, on with the story, sorry for the interruption and I hope I didn't spoil the mood!**

"It could pass off as a holy sword, had its bloody past not been known," Aoshi stated.

"This would be a sword that Cho, the Sword Hunter would want just because of its rarity and killing effectiveness," Misao observed in an offhand way. "I never knew it was such a beautiful sword by how Hiko-san used it to fight Fuji!"

Keiko took it and placed it back in its sheath, returning it to its place on her lap. Okina then pointed to her bag. "What's in there?"

She drew out the next item.

"Why that's—" Okina began.

"—Himura's shishou's cape!" Misao finished.

"This is also an heirloom of the Hiten Mitsurugi. Passed down from master to apprentice," Keiko explained.

Okina lifted it and his eyes widened. "This must weigh at least seventy pounds! It must be to slow him a little and wane his strength."

"You mean because of this cape, Himura's shishou wasn't ever fighting at full strength?" Misao asked, eyes just as wide.

"Exactly. Hiko-san must have worn it so he wouldn't completely destroy his opponents. And yet, even with it, his sword technique was so destructive it even surpassed Himura-kun's."

"That's amazing! To think that he was holding back like that the whole time."

Keiko returned it to its place in her bag and took out the picture in its frame of Hiko. She held it close to her for a moment, then set it down in front of her.

"This painting is incredible. To think that someone could've painted Hiko-san in such accuracy and capturing the very essence of the sword master, simply incredible," Okina said, awed by the painting.

Misao looked at it, then Aoshi. The former Oniwabanshu leader nodded, and his wife smiled. "This has to be for his memorial, isn't it?"

Keiko nodded. She smiled a little and placed it back in her bag, then drew out a jug of sake and handed it to Okina. Misao asked, "What's that for?"

"Seijuro said that I should share the sake with my friends to help with dealing with his death. Most of it is for Kenshin-dono and the others, since most of them would be thankful for a party to celebrate my return," Keiko explained.

Okina nodded. "Then this one is for us? Thank you for the gift, Kururugi-chan."

Keiko then pulled out a smaller bag and set it down. Okina opened it and his eyes nearly bugged out. "Is this Hiko-san's life savings?!"

Keiko nodded and explained, "My family was very wealthy and when my parents passed away suddenly, Hiko-san inherited the whole of their property and everything in it. This money is the amount its worth."

"This amount of money could buy off over half of Japan if you so wanted!" the old man exclaimed.

"I know, but I won't abuse it by showing off. I'll never spend it all, I guess I'll just keep it as a last resort for something major and part of it as a wedding gift for Ai's to-be husband."

"With this money, whoever inherits even a part of it will live like a king for the rest of his life!"

"But I never said what 'a part of it' was. It could be a hundred yen, maybe two. I don't want it getting out that I'm rich and endangering the lives of the people around me, if not myself. So please, keep the existence of this money a secret. No one is to talk about it, _please._"

Keiko bowed as she replaced the money into its place in her bag. Misao demanded, "How much is in there, anyway? With all that you've pulled out, it has to be at least a hundred and fifty pounds!"

"Then Kururugi-san must be stronger than she appears," Aoshi stated, looking Keiko up and down, seeing that she was toned, though it wasn't as apparent as Misao's muscles.

Keiko shook her head. "My last name isn't Kururugi. I remember something that was suppressed in my mind for quite some time. My family's name is Himura. My name is Himura Keiko."

There was silence throughout the room for quite some time after her statement. Finally, Misao asked tentatively, "Keiko-chan, are you sure? Suppressing memories isn't very common, plus it's a skill that isn't easy to do, either."

"I was taken from my family when I was very young and brought to the Kururugi household because they didn't have a child. That's the reason why I look so much like Kenshin-dono. I'm his younger sister."

"Himura should be really surprised when he finds out he has a sister eleven years younger than he is!" Misao chirped, smiling.

Okina nodded. "Himura-kun will be shocked, but he will accept this, since he already cares for you deeply, doesn't he?"

Keiko nodded in return. "I always wondered why I respected him so deeply. I suppose I should call him Kenshin-nii from now on, even though it would be a few steps down from Kenshin-dono."

"The Battosai should be informed of this soon," Aoshi suggested. "Or else he might be quite stressed when he finds out that his shishou has died, along with that he must care for his newfound sister and niece."

Okina hummed in acceptance of the suggestion. "Perhaps in a letter, so he'll have some time to recover before Himura-chan arrives at the Kamiya dojo."

* * *

Dun dun dun! There you have it! Keiko is Kenshin's sister! Kinda twisted, eh?

Whew! That was a long one! Including author's notes, it's almost four thousand characters! If not surpassing that!

I'm sorry I killed off Hiko! **cries** Please don't flame me for this! I _**LOVE**_ Hiko-sama because he's so cool and not to mention handsome! But this isn't going to be a happy story, as you could tell by the "Angst" catagory!

I'm now listening to a song from Final Fantasy X, you know the one during Tidus and Yuna's first kiss? I think its called "Tsude ki da ne" but please correct me if I'm wrong!

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I just bought all the shares to Watsuki-sensei's work...NOT! Though I do wish! I don't own Kenshin or any of the other characters or original storylines!

Okay, the last chapter revealed a lot--poor Hiko! **sob**--and now we know what most of Keiko's past is!

Enjoy!

* * *

Kenshin smiled as the post boy handed him the letter. "Thank you for your hard work, young man."

He looked down at the letter and his smile widened. "Kaoru, we've gotten a letter from Misao-dono, that we have."

Kaoru, carrying a three-year-old Kenji, came out of the dojo and smiled. "Kenshin, that's good. We haven't gotten one from her in months. Oh, it's only addressed to you, Kenshin."

His eyes widened. "Oro? For this one? What could Misao-dono have to say that would only concern this one?"

He opened it and read.

_Himura,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't written for so long, but I apologize for giving you any grief beforehand. I have to report that your shishou has died suddenly from a disease._

"What?! How is Keiko-dono taking it?!" he exclaimed.

_Keiko-chan hasn't talked much since she came to Aoi-ya. She only gave an explanation on how your shishou died and what she did with the residence. She burned it, saying it was his last wish. Ai-chan is oblivious to her father's death, but every once in a while she'll ask where he is and if he's better. None of us know what to say to her, but we want to keep her happy for a little longer, since she's found a playmate, Aoshi's and my daughter, Rei._

Kenshin lowered his head in thought. Keiko had to be taking this really hard, because she loved Hiko very much. Once Ai found out, she would be crushed too, as far as he knew. Misao had said that the little girl was a daddy's girl, she loved her father more than her mother because Hiko had turned into a very affectionate and doting father in the past four years.

_There's also something else I have to tell you. Keiko-chan says that she's recovered suppressed memories that she's never recalled before this. I guess that the shock of your shishou's death must have made them rise up. She says that when she was a child she was taken from her family and given to the Kururugi family to raise. So she was adopted, and her last name is Himura. She's your younger sister, Himura._

"This one's…younger sister?"

Kaoru put an arm around her husband's waist. "Kenshin…"

_We're going to be coming to Tokyo soon, since I suppose you know about taking care of your sister if she's widowed and all. I'll see you soon._

_Misao_

"Keiko-ne…she's coming to Tokyo… Shishou…what have you left after your death?"

Kaoru took the letter from the shell-shocked Kenshin and read it. "Oh Kenshin…does it say what Hiko-san died from?"

"No, it doesn't. But this one supposes we'll be hearing the whole story from Keiko-ne when she gets here, that we will."

* * *

So now Kenshin knows too...what will the reunion be like for the siblings?

One can only find out in the next chapter!

Oh, and I think I might be posting another Kenshin fanfic. Please tell/encourage me if you want anymore work from me!

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: So...I don't own anything except my OCs and the quirks in the storyline!

Well, I can't think of anything to say, just that this one is a little short! Less than a thousand words!

Enjoy!

* * *

Three months passed at the Aoi-ya, and Keiko had been throwing up each morning during all of those months. Once the nausea subsided, Misao checked her friend over. "You're finally doing better. I think it's safe to travel to Tokyo now, Aoshi."

Aoshi nodded. "We'll bring Rei with us. She'll be turning three in three months. Then she can meet the Battosai's child as well."

Misao smiled at Keiko, who could barely manage half a smile back. Her eyes still held the unshed tears, and Ai was still worried that her father was sick in the mountains. The Oniwabanshu had found the cabin that the small family had lived in in cinders, still smoking because of the recent fire. They found a pile of fine ash within the smoldering remains, bringing some back in a small container. Keiko had put it in a sealed pot, holding it close to her for hours afterwards, yet not a tear or sound escaped her during that whole time.

Of course, her being sick this whole time didn't mean she had the flu late, she'd been diagnosed pregnant.

"Keiko-chan, are you sure you want to travel so early in the spring? Things will be muddy and there could be snow still in the mountains. Are you sure you want to walk there? We could take a boat from Osaka."

Keiko considered. She'd never been on a boat before, so it would be an adventure and would be easier for her in the long run. She murmured, "We'll take the boat."

Misao clenched a fist. "All right! We're going to Tokyo!"

As Keiko packed Ai's things, the girl asked, "Mommy, are we going somewhere?"

Keiko nodded, wanting to get away from Kyoto, too many memories for her with her husband.

"Where are we going without Daddy?"

Misao popped in, holding Rei on her hip. "We're going to Tokyo, Ai-chan! Isn't it exciting?!"

Ai blinked. "Tokyo? Are there people I know there?"

"Not yet, but you're going to meet them. There's Kaoru, Himura, Yahiko, Yutaro and Kenji-chan. Kenji-chan is going to be four years old when you turn five, so he's one year younger than you. Won't it be fun to have another playmate?"

"Yes, it would! Are we going now?"

"Once everyone is ready, yes. Keiko-chan, are you ready? Aoshi and I are."

Keiko nodded and lifted her bag and Ai's. Misao remembered Keiko's condition and took the little girl's bag. "You only need to have the one you can carry by yourself, Keiko-chan. You shouldn't strain yourself."

Keiko shrugged and walked out, Ai holding her hand. Misao followed and the quartet met Aoshi outside the inn. Rei laughed at how busy everything was and waved at everyone with both hands. Misao had a mostly one-way conversation with her husband, while Ai pointed out things to her mother.

When they got onto the boat, Ai jumped up and down, excited. She had all but forgotten about her missing father and that made Keiko feel a little better. Rei started crying at the rocking of the boat and clung to her mother when Misao put her down. Misao had changed quite a bit with motherhood, she now wore a married woman's kimono with shorter sleeves, and her hair was twisted up in a braided bun. She was a little calmer too, though not by much. Her pregnancy had brought out curves she'd never had before and she looked more like a woman now, instead of a child.

Aoshi stood at his wife's side, not very different from the time before he'd married Misao and had a child with her, except he was more protective and watchful than before. He glanced over everything and made sure it was safe before relaxing only the slightest. His hair was a little longer and looked like he was more refined than ever.

Keiko looked towards the bow of the ship and sighed. _Tokyo…a place full of memories too, but not as painful ones as in Kyoto. Happiness is there, and Kenshin-nii. I can't wait to see him after four years…_

* * *

And there you have it! I'm saving the meeting with Kenshin for the next chapter(hopefully)!

I think I might try posting another Escaflowne fic, for those people who have seen/read it. The manga is...different, written after the anime was released! Didn't care for it...Van was a snot-nosed brat with a dirty mouth, and he was _short_! He reminded me of Goku from Saiyuki! Seriously!

Okay, enough of my ranting about a pointless subject!

Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine, nor will it ever be mine!

So, next chapter! This one is longer than the last (I think) so please...

Enjoy!

* * *

Two weeks they spent on the boat, before it finally arrived in Tokyo. Keiko stepped off the ship and wobbled a bit, before regaining her balance. Ai held her free hand again, looking around warily. Rei looked relieved to get off the boat, calming down and looked around with glee. Misao chirped, "Come on, Keiko-chan! It's this way to the dojo!"

"Misao," Aoshi began, walking over to his over-excited wife. "Let Himura-san take in everything first. It has been four years since she was last here."

Keiko glanced around, taking in the familiarity of the city. She breathed in the many scents and took in the emotions of all the people around here, re-memorizing everything. She closed her eyes in concentration and felt for everything and remembered it well. Her eyes opened and she nodded her assent to move on.

They walked through town without any incident, although if there was, Aoshi or Misao would've taken care of it. As they were reaching the dojo, a fight broke out. Through the dojo gates came two fourteen-year-olds, both with shinai. They fought hard, using all the moves they could manage against each other. Keiko noticed that one was much taller and more matured than she remembered, but she knew him. The other she hadn't seen except for right now.

"I'm gonna defeat you this time, Yahiko!"

"Not a chance, Yutaro! I'm still more powerful than you are by far!"

"I've become just as skilled as you have, Kaoru-sensei has taught me the final secret of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu as well!"

"Kaoru isn't our sensei anymore! Can't you get that through your head, moron?!"

"Grrrr, I'm gonna beat you into the ground!"

Misao ran over to the pair. "Yutaro! Yahiko! I'm back!"

The pair looked up and Yahiko grinned. "If it isn't the weasel-girl. Looks like you've finally turned into a woman."

"Yeah," Yutaro agreed.

Misao bounced Rei, who held her hands out to Yahiko. "Porcupine!"

Yahiko's eyes narrowed as he snorted. "Whatever you say, kid."

"This is Rei, my daughter, Yahiko," Misao chirped, smiling. "I think Porcupine-head sounds like you."

Yutaro sniggered, then felt a tug on his hakama. He looked down and saw Ai, her large eyes gazing into his. He smiled and patted her head. "Hey there. Who are you?"

Now it was Yahiko's turn to snicker. "You pick pretty young ones for your girlfriends, Yutaro."

Ai smiled shyly and pointed to herself. "I'm Ai."

Yahiko's eyes widened. "Ai? You mean Ai-chan?"

Ai nodded. "Yes."

The teen lifted her up by the waist and looked at her good before embracing her. "Ai-chan! I haven't seen you since you were a month old! You sure turned out pretty! Where's your mom?"

Ai pointed to Keiko, who was watching silently. Yahiko handed Ai to Yutaro and ran over to her. "Keiko-san! It's so good to see you after four years!"

He took her into a hug, and she hugged him back. She then murmured, "Where's Kenshin-nii?"

He pulled back and pointed towards the dojo. "He's waiting inside with Kaoru. Come on, they're waiting with Kenji."

She ran into the dojo gates and saw Kenshin sitting with Kaoru in front of the dojo, a little boy with dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes between them. The older redhead looked up and saw her. He got up and opened his arms. "Keiko-ne."

"Kenshin-nii!" she cried, running to him and dropped her bag, falling into his arms.

He held her close and murmured, "Keiko-ne. Shhh, this one is here."

All of a sudden, the barrier that kept her tears at bay broke, and they came pouring out. She buried her face into his shoulder and sobbed, "Kenshin-nii."

He placed his cheek on top of her head and whispered, "This one knows. It'll be better soon enough."

"Keiko-chan, you're a little early in coming here, but I know there was something that happened with Hiko-san. Care to tell us?" Kaoru asked, placing a hand on the weeping woman's shoulder.

Kenshin raised a hand. "Shhh. This is her first time meeting this one like this, not many here would be able to understand what she's suffered."

Kaoru lifted the three-year-old Kenji and walked to greet the others. When Ai saw her cousin, she lit up like a Christmas tree and ran over to Kaoru. "Auntie Kaoru! Is that my cousin?"

The woman smiled and squatted, setting Kenji down. The little boy bowed a little and then held out a hand. "My name Kenji. You?"

Ai smiled. "Ai. I like you, Kenji-chan."

The pair ran into the dojo, giggling and chasing each other around the courtyard. Kaoru then greeted the other three. "Aoshi, Misao, and this must be Rei-chan. She's so cute, Misao. Can I hold her?"

Misao handed the two-and-a-half-year-old girl to her friend. Rei giggled and took hold of a chunk of Kaoru's bangs. "She seems to be very happy like you, Misao, but she looks like Aoshi."

Aoshi nodded. "Even I was surprised by how our daughter turned out, Kaoru-san."

Misao looked into the gates as they walked in. "Where's Himura and Keiko-chan?"

"They must be bonding somewhere. I'll watch the kids if you two want to go look for them," Kaoru offered.

Misao and Aoshi nodded, then went walking around the dojo. They heard voices from a room on the far end and stopped in front of the door.

"…Keiko-ne. You shouldn't push yourself too much, that you shouldn't."

"Kenshin-nii…I appreciate this."

"This one would do this anytime you asked. Aoshi taught this one this technique."

"It feels nice, since I only did this to Seijuro…he never asked to return the favor…"

Misao looked at her husband with raised brows. The pair leaned in to listen better.

* * *

Um...could this turn out awkward? **giggles** Not that I'm telling!

Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin, Kaoru, or any of the other characters so brilliantly created by Watsuki-sensei nor the original storyline!

Okay...awkward-sounding chapter...I'm sorry it's turned out this way!

Enjoy!

* * *

Kenshin helped Keiko slip off her yukata and then turned away so she could wrap a towel around herself. When she had, he had her lie down on the futon. He then proceeded to massage her back. She sighed, closing her eyes in contentment.

"All your muscles are strained, Keiko-ne. You shouldn't push yourself too much, that you shouldn't."

"Kenshin-nii…I appreciate this."

"This one would do this anytime you asked. Aoshi taught this one this technique."

"It feels nice, since I only did this to Seijuro…he never asked to return the favor…"

He rubbed firmly yet not punishingly, feeling the endless knots in her shoulders and back. She hissed and relaxed, whimpering under her breath at how good it felt. _It feels like getting a massage after a hot, relaxing bath at a health spa…if only Seijuro could've done this. But I was his wife, I couldn't ask that of him. I could only do so to him after a hard day of work._

Tears came to her eyes and she buried her head in her arm, sobbing again. Kenshin stroked her head, knowing that she was suffering like he had when he'd lost Tomoe. He could be for her when he'd had no one when it happened to him.

"Kenshin-nii…when you lost the person most dear to you, where you alone?"

"Yes, this one was. This one had no one to rely on, only himself. This one suffered for much longer than you have before this one made peace with himself. Now this one knows that the one this one cared the most for has forgiven this one for what this one has done."

"I see…did this happen while I was gone?"

"Very soon after you left. Actually, almost within a week of you leaving. This one won't forget how this one felt when this one finally had her smile at this one in this one's mind. This one felt relief after suffering for so long. This one hopes that this one can help you through your time of mourning. This one knows what you're going through. Lean on this one for as long as you need to, this one's sister."

He started massaging her lower back, and she winced, feeling pain throughout the area. "What hurts there, Keiko-ne?"

"I need to roll over. I can't stay on my stomach for too long."

She rolled over and lifted her knees, so he could get to her legs easier. He rested his hand on her stomach, which was only the slightest bulge right now. "This must be his parting gift for you, that it must. To give you comfort in his absence."

"Can you feel its chi?"

"Yes, this one can. It's very calm and in deep bliss."

Keiko relaxed, humming as she felt the same thing from within her. "Kenshin-nii…"

"Yes, Keiko-ne?"

"You've watched Kaoru-chan when she gave birth to your child…can you watch me?"

He took her hand. "For you, Keiko-ne, anything for your happiness."

"I don't really want to do it alone, and since Megumi-san is gone, I can't have anyone help me."

"This one knows that you and Shishou were close, but this one guesses this one won't understand unless you try to describe to this one what you felt."

Her eyes closed as he rubbed the knots out of her muscles, then started on her shoulders. "To me, it was the most wonderful thing I could've ever felt. Seijuro and I didn't just have a marital bond, but a bond of souls. We could feel each others' presence, emotions, and even thoughts sometimes. We could speak to each other through our minds. I could always reach out to him and he could answer me, no matter where he was.

"But when I lost him, it felt that it was ripped away from my hands and I couldn't help but let it slip away. The ring he gave to me shattered when he died, along with the connection we had. It was so painful, being alone in my mind once more. A strain on our connection was what I felt back when we were separated before, but now…it feels like eternal agony through my heart and soul. I know that our bond has been broken, not just stretched to the point of breaking.

"Kenshin-nii…" She sat up and embraced him, sobbing into his opposite shoulder this time.

He sighed and just held her. That kind of connection he almost wished he could experience with Kaoru. But since he didn't understand how intimate that was, he couldn't understand how she felt. He murmured to his younger sister, "Keiko-ne, that is something this one hasn't felt, but this one can try to understand it a little, since this one has had marital bonds twice. How does it feel to be bound together, so that you can literally feel each other all the time?"

"It's like sleeping together in the same futon in the afterglow of making love…all the time. That type of closeness, and knowing that it will always be there till death…I never thought that he would die so soon, Kenshin-nii. I feel an emptiness that I've never felt before. Like something has been ripped out of me and a hole is gaping, slowly draining my life out of me. I need something like that again, just that I don't know if I could do the ritual of bonding."

"He did a magic ritual with you to have this bond?"

"Yes, he did. It was painful at first, but then it seemed worth it, once we were together again. I never thought a bond would feel so wonderful, yet when shattered into a million pieces, it feels like every little piece is cutting into me, like lying in the broken shards of a mirror. I feel like I'm bleeding from invisible wounds that will never heal…and they're taking my will to live, but stronger than when I was separated from Seijuro the first time. I want to die and go to him."

He pushed her away from him and stared into her eyes. "Keiko-ne, you can't do that. You have to live and deal with the pain. You're not just supporting yourself, but Ai-chan and your unborn child. What would happen if you killed yourself now?" he asked, his voice low and intense.

Her eyes lowered to his knees. "Nothing would be gained, just lost. I would never be able to see my unborn child be born and grow up, nor Ai-chan become a beautiful young woman, marry and have her own children. I have to live a full life, not just end it while I'm suffering like this."

He nodded. "Exactly, Keiko-ne. Ai-chan has already lost her father, what would happen if she lost you? First off, who would tell her how he died? Only you were there when it happened, only you could tell her. Secondly, your death would hurt her in a way that you couldn't possibly understand."

"Kenshin-nii…I do understand what its like to lose a parent. I thought I'd lost my family when I was abducted and sent into a strange environment with new parents. I loved the Kururugi couple like they were my real parents. Then they died at the same time…I had to bury both of them and suffer through their deaths. I had no one to lean on either time. But to lose someone I thought I was to die with so soon after I knew them…that is true pain, and I don't know if I'll ever recover."

He smiled at her and held her close. "Keiko-ne…thank you for understanding. This one partially understands your loss and this one will help you all the way, any way this one can. So please, cry until you have no more tears to shed. This one will be here, that this one will."

* * *

So...what did you think? Sort of cheezy, or kinda warm and fuzzy?

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Oooooh, I wish I could have the creative juices of Watsuki-sensei... **pouts **...but I don't own any of his work, so I'm good with what I have!

This one's short...really short... I guess I had a bad day at writing, or this section didn't need much!

Enjoy!

* * *

Misao and Aoshi returned to the front of the dojo. Kaoru looked up, watching Ai and Kenji try to imitate Yahiko and Yutaro's sword swings. Rei was asleep on her lap, clutching onto Kaoru's kimono tightly in her little fists.

"Did you find them?" the woman asked.

Misao nodded. "Himura and Keiko-chan are having some private time together. It sounds like they were just talking about what happened to her, that's all. Some crying, ranting, soothing, you know what that's about."

Kaoru shook her head. "I don't really know, since I've never lost someone I love so deeply like Kenshin and Keiko-chan. Kenshin lost his first wife, Keiko lost her husband. They understand each other, and were actually reunited after so long, as brother and sister. Their bond almost rivals the one I have with Kenshin, but could be deeper in the sense that they share the same blood."

"But aren't we lucky that Keiko-chan doesn't talk like Himura?"

Kaoru giggled. "I guess so, since having the both of them would be kind of strange."

The pair of them giggled while Aoshi just sat and meditated.

* * *

When I can see my author's notes on both ends of the chapter...is that bad?

We had some Kaoru and Misao interaction, since those two haven't seen each other in years! I wonder...what's gonna happen next?

Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is no mine!

Whoa...this chapter has almost two thousand words! Yay!

Enjoy!

* * *

After a long bout of crying, Keiko just rested, while Kenshin continued to massage her almost damaged muscles. With each touch, he noticed that his hands were getting a little wetter. He looked at them, to see drops of water coming from his palms. He cupped his hands together and found that water started pooling there.

"Keiko-ne…what's happening to this one's hands?" he asked, showing her the water.

She sat up and cupped her hands together, water gathering there just like her brother. "See? Your magic is producing water, except you're doing it unconsciously. Your magic seems to have a healing effect only, while I can use mine for anything."

"Oro? This one has magic?"

"You're my brother, aren't you? Of course you have magic. Water magic, like I do."

Her hands spread, and the water made a spiral between her palms. He stared as the water formed the shape of a flower, a miniature sword, then a spiral again before going back into her body.

"What can this one heal?"

"Almost anything, with practice. I suppose I could teach you, since I was taught by one of the best to control and refine my magic."

He turned away as she dressed, then the pair went outside. Keiko showed Kenshin how to control the flow of his magic, but then came the part that took her almost two years to master. Controlling how much power to place into each spell.

She picked up a fallen branch and broke it in two. "I want you to put it back together with your magic."

He closed his eyes and then opened them, seeing water flowing around the two pieces, then joining them back together as one stick. When he stopped, he smiled, then it fell, as the stick fell back apart. "Oro? Why didn't it work?"

"This is the exercise that stumped me for nearly two years. How to put something like this back together? That's the question. You have to make your magic just powerful enough to put it back together, or it will just fall back apart."

"What does this have to do with healing?"

"If you can't regulate your magic, you can't heal effectively. Even though you did heal my muscles nicely."

"Yahiko! Yutaro! Come help us with Keiko-chan's bag!" Kaoru called, making the siblings look up from the exercise.

Keiko gasped, then ran over, waving her hands. "No, no, no, that isn't necessary! I can do it myself!"

Kaoru shook her head. "You shouldn't lift anything heavy, Keiko-chan! Not while you're expecting!"

Keiko sighed and insisted, "No one but me can lift this, so don't even try."

Kaoru, Misao, Yahiko and Yutaro tried pulling together, but the bag didn't even budge from its spot on the ground. Keiko giggled, then lifted it like it weighed the same as a normal bag. Misao exclaimed, "No way could you lift that on your own!" **A/N: I was exaggerating a little on that, but that's what makes it funny! **

"She has to be stronger than Kenshin!" Yahiko yelled.

"Stronger than Kenshin?! How could a woman smaller than him be stronger than him?!" Yutaro tried to reason in disbelief.

Kenshin walked over and blinked. "Oro? What is everyone staring at?"

"Kenshin, try taking the bag Keiko-chan's holding and see how heavy it is," Kaoru ordered.

Keiko handed her brother the bag, and he instantly dropped to the ground, face-first. Kaoru gasped. "Kenshin!"

She lifted him and found he had swirly eyes. "Ororororo…"

Keiko blinked and asked, "Is it really that heavy? I never knew. Kenshin-nii…"

She carried the bag to the room she'd resided in the month before she left the dojo for Kyoto. She looked around and saw a small table in a corner. She fished out the picture of her husband and held it to her before placing it on the table. She bowed to it, then got up and started unpacking things.

Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko and Yutaro peeked around the corner at her, as she lifted out the cape that Hiko had always worn. She sniffed it and her lip quivered a little before she looked up. "Kenshin-nii, Kaoru-chan, Yahiko-kun, Yutaro-san, you don't have to spy on me. You can just come in if you like."

All four sweat-dropped and stepped in. Kenshin knelt and observed, "That is Shishou's cape. How are you holding it so easily? It's supposed to be seventy-five pounds."

Yahiko and Yutaro stared wide-eyed as Keiko blinked. "Really, Kenshin-nii? You think I'm too weak to lift something like this?"

"With how slender you are, you shouldn't be able to unless you were trained to be strong, like Kaoru. Did Shishou teach you anything?"

"No, he didn't. I don't know why I'm so strong. It just came to me, and I never noticed until you pointed it out. Not even you could lift my bag easily. Am I unnaturally strong now?"

"I'd say so," Yahiko commented.

"Keiko-san, we weren't introduced properly. I'm Yutaro," Yutaro greeted, holding out a hand.

Keiko took his hand and smiled. "I can tell you and Yahiko are the best of friends, by how well you compete with each other." Before he could pull away, she slid the right sleeve of his gi up. Her fingers ran over the light scar on his forearm. "Where did you get this? It looks like it was quite deep."

Yutaro looked confused as to how she could've known where to look. "Kenshin, did you or anyone else tell her about what happened?"

Kenshin shook his head in unison with Kaoru and Yahiko. "Keiko-ne knows things that no one else could without an explanation. She could feel things that this one only knew about this one's scars too, Yutaro."

"So, Kenshin-nii, how did he get this scar?" Keiko asked.

Kenshin looked to Yutaro and the teen nodded. The brown-haired young man explained what had happened to him and about Raijuta. Yahiko still looked mad about how Yutaro's arm had been crippled for so long, but he only ranted a little before Kenshin calmed him down.

Keiko looked a little somber after the story ended, but then smiled. "I'm thankful you were able to recover, Yutaro-san. To think you could've lost the use of your sword arm forever because of a madman's ambition and carelessness, but that's in the past. We shouldn't dwell on the past."

Kaoru was about to point out that Keiko was being hypocritical with that advice, but Kenshin put a hand on her arm and shook his head. She bit her lip and nodded back.

Yutaro smiled back at the red-haired woman. "Yes, that's right! I'm working to become stronger than the Raijuta I looked up to! Using the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu!"

Keiko gave a soft smile and nodded. "You know, when I was around your age, I practiced swordsmanship, too. I was pretty good at it, but was still a novice when I quit."

Yahiko demanded, "Why'd you quit for if you were so good?"

Keiko looked down at the cloak she was still holding. "I met my husband."

Yutaro, who was totally out of the loop, asked, "Who was that, Keiko-san?"

Yahiko whacked him over the head. "You dummy! You wouldn't know him even if she told you!"

"Maybe I want to meet him!" Yutaro yelled.

"He's not here, so you can't!" Yahiko yelled back.

Kenshin waved his hands a little. "Now, now, we don't need you two fighting in Keiko-ne's room when she's just settling in, that we don't."

Kaoru took the two aside. "Kenshin and I will tell you two later about this, so would you please stop fighting before I evict you from the dojo again?"

The pair of teenagers settled down as Keiko put the cloak down so it was draped around the back and sides of the table with Hiko's picture on it. She then picked up the sword, drawing it.

Kenshin stared at the blade, then asked, "Keiko-ne, is that Winter Moon?"

"Yes Kenshin-nii, it was left to me," Keiko confirmed. "I can see my reflection in it, it's polished so well. It's the most beautiful sword I've ever seen, not that I've seen very many this close up. One of the only ones I have have been your sakabato, which is the first of its kind I've seen, and this one. I think this is a superior-made sword, just by looking at it."

Kenshin looked at the blade and nodded. "It is very well forged, that it is."

Keiko nodded back and returned the sword to its sheath. "According to Okina-san, it's traced back to the middle of the Sengoku Jidai, before the rule of the shogunate."

"To think that this blade wasn't broken, scratched or chipped throughout the time it was used…" Kaoru breathed, awed. "Do you think it isn't an ordinary sword?"

Kenshin nodded. "Yes, and the wielders weren't ordinary swordsman, either. This weapon was well taken care of, and is something many people would want to have, that they would. It's an antique sword and is actually noted in history, along with its first wielder, Hiko Seijuro the First. Many said that his skills were of the gods themselves."

"Well, the speed of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is called 'godlike speed', isn't it?" Yutaro asked.

Yahiko smacked his rival over the head. "Of course it is, moron! Why do you think Kenshin is so fast?!"

Keiko tilted her head to the side. "Kenshin-nii, is this style very impressive to witness?"

"This one thinks so, because Shishou was very impressive when he taught it to this one," Kenshin answered, looking rather proud of what Hiko had taught him.

"The only person who could've ever defeated Kenshin was his shishou," Kaoru informed her sister-in-law.

Keiko nodded. "I see. Superior speed means defeating your opponent easier. To think that I witnessed only a very small portion of the deadliest sword style ever…"

"Oro? Keiko-ne, you've seen Shishou use the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu?" Kenshin asked.

"I don't know what I saw, but it was so fast that all his opponents were dead in a manner of seconds. I could barely see him at all."

"You need a trained eye to see the godlike speed of this style, Keiko-ne. You don't have to think you're slow or inexperienced, because there are few non-swordsmen that can see the Hiten Mitsurugi."

Keiko set the sword in front of the picture on the table and then moved her bag into a corner. She then placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Maybe sometime you could show me some of these moves. I would be pleased if I could see them."

"But didn't Kenshin just say that you wouldn't be able to see them?" Kaoru demanded softly, giving Keiko a light glare.

"I know. But something inside me thinks I would be able to. I don't know why, but I think that my senses are sharp enough to pick up the movements of my brother. It's very strange, this sudden strength and this new set of senses that I never knew I had. I wonder what's happening to me."

With that, she walked out and went to find Ai.

* * *

Whew...that was a big one...

So, what did you think of Keiko's newfound strength? Is there more to it than she says? Only the next chapter will tell!

Please review!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Although I covet that which is not mine...I cannot own it! RuroKen included in this list!

Sorry about the wait, I was on a trip, and I got _Breaking Dawn_ on Saturday, midnight. I'm going through it a second time, since my mother and brother aren't able to read it at the time! It's totally awesome and I can't wait for the next one to come out, which is in Edward's perspective! Yay!

Enjoy this and ignore my fan girl ramblings!

* * *

In Keiko's fourth month, she started sneaking out at night, taking Winter Moon with her. Kenshin heard her only the first few times and wondered where she was going, but didn't seem to hear her after that. She went to the place where Sano and Kenshin had had their first fight, then closed her eyes.

_Take your stance._

She drew the sword and raised it.

_Now, strike the opponent!_

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Do Ryu Sen!"

She slashed the ground and the fragments hit a nearby tree. She panted a little, but took her stance again.

_Now, destroy your enemy!_

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu So Sen!"

She struck so many times the tree was in tiny pieces all over the ground. She then sheathed the weapon and drew it from her belt. She hit the trunk of the tree with the sheath, then cut it in half with the blade. **A/N: Hiko uses this move on Kenshin while they're training...does anyone know what it's called? Or does Hiko not name it? Please let me know!**

_Good, now do the reverse!_

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, So Ryu Sen!"

She slashed the air with the blade, then the sheath. By this time she was panting hard and held her stomach.

_You're tired. Rest a while, then we'll train again._

She nodded and knelt on the ground, her yukata getting dirty, but she didn't care. She held the sword in her hands and drew it close. "Yes, my koi."

Her eyes drifted shut and she slept, not moving from her position. She smiled and put a hand on her round stomach. "It's kicking again, isn't that wonderful?" she murmured.

A pair of narrow yellow eyes watched her, and a smirk came to their owner's lips.

"I see. So it was passed on after all. But those eyes…they're not one of an expert swordsman…this is a mystery that will entertain me greatly."

* * *

Hmm...this one was a shortie in comparison to the last chapter! Eep!

It's just...Stephanie Meyer's work is so good, I can't pull myself away! And I started a new fic that I might just put on hold, since _Breaking Dawn_ has taken over my ideas...** sigh**

Oh well.

Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Nothing of Watsuki-sensei's work is mine, so I lay no claim to it!

This chapter's a little longer, but that's a good thing, eh?

Enjoy!

* * *

Keiko woke and found it was almost morning. She got up and dusted herself off. "I guess it's time to get back to the dojo. I'd better hurry or Kenshin-nii will be worried by my absence."

She ran to the dojo and went into her room, setting the sword in its proper place. She bowed to the picture and smiled a little. "Seijuro, thank you for this gift that you've left me. I'll bear it well."

When her prayers were done, she got up, dressed and did her hair. When she slid open her door, she saw how bright and beautiful it was. "Wow, it's so beautiful today. I feel like I could do almost anything today. Oh, good morning, Kenshin-nii."

Kenshin opened his door and smiled. "You always seem to be the first one up these days, Keiko-ne. Would you mind if this one asked why you're getting up so early?"

Keiko shook her head. "I'm just getting used to being here and getting up with everyone else. I don't need to burden everyone by sleeping in, now can I?"

"This one sees, you were getting up and walking around earlier this month at night. May this one ask why you did?"

"I just went for a walk around the courtyard and sat, looking at how beautiful the sky was at night. That's all."

"Yes. Here it's very peaceful and there isn't much trouble except the minor scuffle here and there. This one sees that you've been feeling much better lately, Keiko-ne. Why is that?"

"I'm just making peace with myself. I can see him smiling at me from the other side. I can't mourn forever, and if I did, it would consume me. I don't want to cry anymore. It hurts both me and the baby now." She turned to him and smiled. "Oh, and how is the training going? Have you been able to put the stick back together?"

"Only sometimes. This one has yet to master this one's power."

"That's good. You're progressing well. I suppose in a month or two you'll be able to start on live objects when they're hurt. Like…say…if you pluck a piece of grass. You'll be able to put it back together and it'll be as if it was never torn in two. Then we'll go on to animals. Then you'll be able to test your powers on an injured person. Then we can see if your powers are as great as I expect them to be. We are siblings, aren't we?"

"Yes we are, Keiko-ne."

She then turned away, a guilty look sweeping through her features because she had to lie to her brother. Her only sibling. Until her suppressed memories had risen, she didn't know that the man she'd cared most about save her husband had actually been related to her, even though everyone pointed out the obvious. _Kenshin-nii, I'm so sorry._

* * *

Hmmm...so she's not telling Kenshin anything...and who was that person spying on her at the end of the last chapter?

Any guesses?

Please review!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I cannot be sued for anything, let alone not owning Kenshin-san or any of the other characters Watsuki-sensei has created.

So, we might find out what's going on with Keiko.

Enjoy!

* * *

In the afternoon, Keiko looked up from playing with Ai and Kenji to see Kenshin doing the laundry. She smiled at how peaceful everything was.

"Keiko-chan!" Kaoru called.

Keiko looked up to see her friend holding out a small bucket. "Could you go buy come tofu for dinner tonight?"

"All right."

Keiko took the container and walked out with Ai and Kenji at her heels. Kaoru smiled at the scene those three made, since Misao, Aoshi and Rei had returned to Kyoto when Keiko was only three and a half months along. Kenji loved his aunt with all his little heart, even though she was more like Kenshin, who he didn't seem to like at all. Ai loved Kenji like a brother, so they often played together. Kaoru thought this little family they had was perfect, since Kenji would never be lonesome and Kaoru herself would always have another woman to talk with. And once Keiko had her baby, their family would be complete.

"Well, everything seems peaceful here," a familiar voice stated.

Both Kaoru and Kenshin looked up. "Saito."

The police officer/former Shinsengumi captain smirked. "It's not like I've come here for trouble this time, I've just come to report something to you that I've been observing for the past three weeks to a month."

Kenshin stood and wiped his wet hands on his hakama. "What would that be, Saito?"

"I've found a red-haired swordsman practicing the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, where you fought Zanza the fighter-for-hire, at night. They seem more skilled than you, since they use their techniques to the fullest. Would it be that you're once more reverting to the Battosai just so you can secretly show off your moves in the darkness?"

Kaoru yelled, "Kenshin isn't going back to being Hitokiri Battosai just for fun! At least he did it for a reason!"

Saito puffed his cigarette, then threw it away, stomping it out. "Well then, Battosai, who could it be, if not you?"

Kenshin thought about it. Red hair, practices the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu…he couldn't think of anyone besides himself that matched the description, because he knew his sister hadn't touched a sword besides his sakabato and just carrying Winter Moon. And she couldn't use such a style with her expecting a baby in just a little more than five months, since she was almost five months along now. It could injure a novice greatly if practiced too rigorously.

"Saito, this one will look into it, if this new swordsman is a threat. Have they done anything to harm anyone?"

"So far, no," the narrow-eyed swordsman admitted. "But it seems that he's not satisfied with chopping down rocks and trees. You might want to spy on him soon, just in case he starts murdering people, or I'll have to do just more than watch. I'll have to fight him and arrest him for murder."

"Saito, you won't lay a hand on them unless the accusation is true. This one will go tonight to see this mysterious swordsman. If this one can't stop them, then you can take over. But only if they're dangerous."

"Very well, Battosai. If he doesn't surrender completely to you, then I'll fight him."

"Only to disarm them. You won't kill them unless they absolutely refuse to surrender to police custody."

"Of course, Battosai. Especially since you're one to abhor unnecessary bloodshed."

* * *

Hmmm...seems that came out well...but who's training Keiko? And did you notice that Saito's calling the perpetrator "him" while Kenshin says "them"? That might be significant, though I can't be sure. Maybe Kenshin isn't ruling out that it might be a woman...

Argh! I can't stand that I'm behind in posting! I'm posting another chapter with this one for my nerves!

Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: All the characters of the Kenshin series and manga are no mine!

Kenshin and Saito are going after Keiko, though they don't know who it is. What will happen?

Enjoy!

* * *

Keiko got up that night, picking up Winter Moon.

_Tonight we train at the shrine._

She nodded and headed out.

* * *

Just moments after, Kenshin got up and dressed, then headed for the place by the river that he'd fought Sano the first time. He found Saito waiting for him, but as they looked over the area, there was no one to be found.

"Saito, are you sure that they're going to be here tonight?" the redhead asked dubiously.

"He's been coming here for almost the past month. Why would he suddenly change locations?" Saito answered with another question.

"Maybe because they sensed your chi hanging around here for too long and they decided to move so they could have more privacy, this one thinks."

"But where else secluded would he go, Battosai?"

"Perhaps the shrine. That is a peaceful place, especially at night, that it is."

"Hmmm. Let's head there and see if your suggestion is right."

* * *

Keiko trained for a little while, before going into the shrine and kneeling at the back, meditating, since meditation helped her regain her strength a little faster. This time she wore a gi and hakama, so she could move a little easier, but keeping the waist tie a little looser because of her pregnant tummy. _Koi, I think our baby will be strong, just like you._

She lowered her head and sighed. _I just hope that Kenshin-nii doesn't find out about this. He's already concerned for my mental health, but he would flip his lid if he found out I was risking my physical health with this training, as well. I could hear him now: "You shouldn't be risking your child's life just because of a voice in your head, Keiko-ne!" I sometimes wish he wouldn't be so overprotective, but that's the way he is. He has to protect those he loves around him, and that includes me and my unborn child, as well._

Her eyes opened as she felt a familiar chi. _Kenshin-nii…and someone else I don't recognize. They're getting closer. I have to get away, hide, or reveal myself. I'm not done resting, so I'll have to suppress my chi and hide myself._

She hid behind the statue of the Buddha, calming her chi to nothingness, as the way she'd been taught. _I just hope they don't find me back here._

* * *

Kenshin and Saito reached the shrine and looked around.

"There's damage from all sorts of Hiten Mitsurugi moves, and an attempt at the Kuzu Ryu Sen. It seems that they're training, but who would be training, and who is the master training them?"

"We should look inside the shrine, he could be in there still, Battosai."

"This one agrees. If this sword is being corrupted, then this one will do anything to stop them."

They stepped up to the shrine and opened the doors. Kenshin felt for any chi, but couldn't find any in the room.

"Saito, this one can't sense anyone here."

"Fool, he could be hiding himself somewhere, lying in wait so he can attack us."

They traveled further into the room, searching every nook and cranny for clues.

* * *

Keiko, who was still frozen behind the statue, knew that Kenshin's companion was smarter than the normal person, who would find no one here and leave. She knew that she couldn't fight anyone with what she learned, she wasn't in the correct shape to do that. But if her brother found her, she was charred toast and would be questioned as to how she learned the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

_What do I do now?! It's only a matter of time before they find me, and I can't let that happen. Maybe I should use a burst of speed to get out of their sight, though I'm in no condition for a long chase, though they are. I'll have to get back to the dojo and do it without them finding out it's me or where I've gone._

At the last possible second, she leaped over their heads and started to run for the door.

Kenshin and Saito tensed, expecting an attack, then Saito yelled, "He's escaping! After him!"

She threw the doors open and used her godlike speed to get some distance between her and her pursuers. Her sandals, which were the only ones she owned worn out enough for this, weren't flat straw ones meant for running, but her geta that made a clopping sound with each step she made.

Kenshin heard the sound and exclaimed, "Women's sandals?!"

_Eeek. First mistake I made. I should've borrowed some of Kaoru's sandals. I usually don't practice any type of martial arts at all, so I don't wear them._

"Because of those, his speed is cut in half!" the police officer shouted in triumph. "He's mine!"

"Saito! You promised you would leave them to this one unless they proved violent!"

"We need to catch him first! Use your godlike speed to snare him, or I'll capture him myself!"

_They think I'm a criminal! I knew that sneaking around at night like this wasn't good! Now I'm a criminal! What am I gonna do if I'm caught?! I can't get caught, because then I'd have to admit to Kenshin-nii that I lied to him! I don't want to do that to him!_

"Do it now, Battosai!"

Just as Kenshin rushed at her, she jumped, landing on the arch to the shrine. The crescent moon shone down on her and revealed the blue flower on the back of her white gi. She didn't turn, for fear she'd be recognized. The light was dim, so her features couldn't be made out.

"Tell this one what your intentions are, and who is teaching you the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," Kenshin demanded.

She shook her head. _I can't, Kenshin-nii._

"Answer the question, or I'll consider that a declaration of defiance and arrest you. But if you resist arrest, I'll have to kill you," Saito drawled, as if this was a casual thing.

That made her wince, but she kept her silence. _I can't, but I don't want to get arrested or killed. If I'm arrested, then my identity will be revealed and the rough treatment might cause me to miscarry. I have to run again, and faster this time._

She jumped out of her shoes and into the trees, landing like a feather on her feet. Without her shoes, she was as silent as a shadow, but also her feet couldn't stand the friction and pressure of running so fast, but she couldn't stop until she lost her pursuers. She winced as she felt blood welling up on the bottoms of her feet from the many cuts that were caused by sharp rocks and sticks.

She found a small hole behind some bushes and jumped into it, covering her mouth to silence her heavy breathing. _Please, just pass by and not notice me…please._

She heard two pairs of footsteps pass by her, she knew that the chase wasn't over, but saved for another night. _I hope that it never continues, or I'll be tried for ignoring the authority of the police. I don't want to be arrested, and also for Kenshin-nii to find out that I've gained this new power. He might consider it a threat to me and try to stop me from my nightly wanderings. I'm sorry Kenshin-nii, but I can't let you catch up to me again._

* * *

Can't say that this wasn't good for pushing the storyline along, but alas, no clues as to who is training Keiko, though I'm all open for guesses.

Please review!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin and I never will! That's how it'll always be!

Woooo, this is a long one as well, though not as much.

Enjoy!

* * *

When she got back to the dojo, she winced again as her feet came in contact with the rough flooring of her room. With her eyes quivering, she sat and peeled her socks off. She had several deep cuts on her feet and a couple had splinters in them. _Ow, this is going to hurt and continue unless I get all the wood out of my skin._

She concentrated on her powers and softened her skin, making it and the splinters separate, causing another large amount of blood to spray onto the floor. She got out some bandages and wrapped them around her feet, tying it so the bandages wouldn't fall off. She then cleaned up the mess as best she could, then put a new pair of socks on. She stood and grimaced. _This is going to hurt for a while until they heal. I wish I could go to Kenshin-nii, who's getting better and better at controlling his healing powers, but then he'd ask how I got all the wounds on my feet._

She sighed and saw that it was daylight now. She changed into some normal clothes and stepped out of her room. She was greeted by Kenshin, who was just passing by.

"Oh, Kenshin-nii. You look a little tired. Were you out last night?"

He nodded. "Yes, this one was, Keiko-ne."

"I see. Kenshin-nii…do you want me to cook breakfast? So you can get some rest?"

"That isn't necessary, Keiko-ne. This one feels fine."

He walked into the kitchen to prepare for the morning meal. Keiko sighed in relief, then looked up as she felt the same presence as the night before enter the dojo. She saw a tall man with thin bangs falling into narrow yellow eyes wearing a police uniform with a sword on his hip. She stepped into her shoes and tried not to wince at the sudden pain. She walked up to him and bowed.

"Hello, Policeman-san. Is something the matter?"

He looked down at her and his eyes narrowed further, if that was possible. "I would like to speak to the Battosai, if he's here."

She nodded bowed again. "I'll go get him."

Running to the kitchen, she called, "Kenshin-nii, a police officer is here to see you."

Kenshin looked up. "Keiko-ne, thank you for telling this one. Would you stay here and watch the soup and rice so they don't burn while I'm gone?"

"Sure, Kenshin-nii."

Kenshin stepped outside and narrowed his eyes. "Saito, I thought you were going to look around the city for any clues about the swordsman."

"Unlike you, when we gave up, I retraced my tracks and found blood trailing all the way back here. Who was that woman that greeted me?"

"That was this one's younger sister, Keiko-ne. She's staying here at the dojo, that she is."

"Is there anything wrong with her feet?"

"Nothing that this one can see. Then again, this one hasn't seen her do much walking this morning."

"She's the one, Battosai. She's the only other I've seen besides you that has such a color of hair. Her physique matches that of the person we were pursuing last night. There's only one thing that might make me doubt my accusation."

"What's that, Saito?"

"She's expecting a child, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. Her second, so this one is going to be an uncle twice now, that this one is."

"You seem happy over this little event. Who was her husband or lover?"

"This one's former shishou, Hiko Seijuro the Thirteenth. He died only last fall, that he did."

"Hmmm. Could it be that he taught her the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Battosai?"

"No. He would've rather have been impaled on his own sword rather than torture her like that. And, if she knew the Kuzu Ryu Sen, then she should know the final attack, Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki. And it seems by what damage was made around the shrine, the final attack wasn't used."

"Then test her, Battosai. You won't know until you test her. Gauge how she reacts to your attack and you'll know whether or not she's the one practicing the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."

Suddenly, the serious atmosphere was broken when a small voice called, "Uncle Kenny! Uncle Kenny, let's play!"

Ai came running, completely ignoring Saito. Kenshin smiled and lifted her on his hip. "All right, we'll play once breakfast is done."

The little girl hugged him around the neck and nodded. "Okay, Uncle Kenny!"

She hopped down and ran off to find Kenji. Kenshin's smile softened at how energetic his niece was.

"Was that your sister's spawn?" Saito asked. "And your former shishou's?"

"Yes, that was Ai-chan. She was born here in this dojo, actually. A year before Kenji was born, that she was."

"She's a very happy girl to have suffered from the knowledge her father's death."

"The fact is, Saito, she doesn't know. Keiko-ne hasn't told her a thing and Ai-chan thinks this is a vacation from their home in Kyoto. This one wouldn't want to tell this one's happy niece that her father died almost five months ago."

"Hmph. You're still too soft, Battosai."

Keiko stepped outside with the miso soup and rice, then called into the dojo, "Breakfast is ready!"

Ai and Kenji came running, followed by Kaoru. Saito watched the red-haired woman's every move and murmured to Kenshin, "See there? She tries to walk lightly, as to not keep her weight on either foot too long. Her feet are injured, and I think it's from running like she did last night."

"But why would Keiko-ne run like that in her condition? She's endangering her life and her child's, as well. Why hasn't she told this one about this, then?" Kenshin asked.

"She probably doesn't want you to worry and be overprotective of her, as you are of your wife, Battosai. Even though she depends on you for everything else in her life."

"How could you tell that just by looking at her, Saito?"

"Simple. I've learned to come to conclusions through observation. Even though she appears relaxed, she's tense and nervous. She's intent on keeping her nightly wanderings a secret to everyone she knows, including you, her own brother. She does this so no one will worry about her."

Kenshin nodded. "This one sees. This one might have to confront her about this. If this one cannot catch her in the act, then this one will have to corner her and persuade her to tell this one about everything. This one will keep it secret from the others for now."

Saito turned and started walking away. "Do it quickly, Battosai. This is not the time to hesitate."

"Yes, this one knows."

Kenshin looked sadly at his sister, then put on a happy face for the time being. He would get Keiko alone and talk with her.

At the same time, Keiko had seen Saito and her brother talking and was worried. _I hope that they haven't caught onto me. But there's one thing I just hope doesn't happen, that I have to talk with my brother about it. I already don't feel good about lying to him about my training in secret, but then I'd have to admit that I'm practicing the same style that he is and I'm being a little reckless. I should take a break, since I'm almost halfway through my pregnancy and the baby could be affected now by my stress and strenuous exercising._

She took a deep breath and put on a smile for the time being, just like her brother. They both had things to talk about, but she wanted to keep silent until she was ready.

* * *

Hmmm...the great confrontation comes...

What will happen? Only the next chapter will tell!

Please review!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I only own my Kenny key chain, so no suing!

After the last chapter, I'd bet everyone is _dying_ to know what's going to happen when Kenshin confronts Keiko about what she's been doing for the past month, so here it is!

Enjoy!

* * *

After breakfast, Kenshin played with Ai, who was getting bigger every day. She and Kenji had become fast friends, even though they were only four and three. Keiko tied her sleeves back and washed clothes, which she enjoyed doing like her brother. It also kept her off her feet, which let them heal instead of aggravating them further.

"Oh, Keiko-ne, why are you doing that?" Kenshin asked, coming over and kneeling across the tub from her.

"I'm doing it because I find it relaxing, Kenshin-nii. Why else would I do it? It's not like I'm assigned chores to do around here, since the dojo is cleaned by the students almost every day and most of the other work is given to you. I thought it would be good to do something besides play with Kenji-chan and Ai-chan and sit around all the time. Just because I'm expecting another child doesn't mean I'm too fragile to move."

He placed a hand on her forearm and looked into her eyes. "It's not that this one is worried about. You should rest, since your feet aren't at their best right now, that they aren't."

She leaned back from him, almost wincing as she put pressure on the bottoms of her feet. "They're fine. I just went out walking a little and have some blisters. There's nothing to worry about, Kenshin-nii."

"Keiko-ne, you don't have to lie to this one. You ran from Saito and this one last night and you cut your feet up badly. Judging by how you've been walking all day, they might need to be sewn up. Let this one look at your feet."

She stood up, grimacing from the sudden pain. She turned to run, and Kenshin grabbed her arm again, this time keeping a firm hold on it. She struggled and cried, "Let me go! I don't have to tell you anything unless I want to, Kenshin-nii!"

"Don't run away from this one again, Keiko-ne. You can tell this one the truth about what you're doing, that you can. Please, Keiko-ne," he pleaded.

She shook her head. "I said LET ME GO!" With that she spun and hit him across the cheek with her hand.

He fell to the ground, surprised she would actually hit him. He let her go because of it, and she ran to her room. He stared at the shut door, then raised a hand to cradle his red cheek. That slap hurt more than her yelling at him. She'd never dared to strike him before, because she cared for him so much. And he didn't expect so much strength behind it, it was sure to bruise more than any of Kaoru's punches.

So he'd found out the hard way not to force his sister to do anything she didn't want to do. Especially since she was much stronger than before. Had she slapped him before this, it wouldn't have even left a mark. She had to have some kind of special training to cause a bruise with just a slap. But who could be training her, since Hiko was dead and no one else but him knew the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu? He couldn't think of anyone who could, so he'd have to ask her at a time when she wasn't so closed off to him.

When he came into the dojo, Kaoru noticed the forming bruise on her husband's cheek. "Kenshin! Are you all right?"

"Yes, this one is all right. This one just learned that this one shouldn't use pressure to try to get Keiko-ne to tell anything she doesn't wish to tell. And that she packs quite the punch."

"Keiko-chan hit you because you tried to pry a secret out of her? You must've been very forceful to get such a violent reaction out of her. I'll go talk to her."

"Wait Kaoru—" Kenshin tried to warn his wife, but she was already gone.

Kaoru ran over to her friend's room and rapped lightly on the door. "Keiko-chan, I'm coming in."

When the other woman didn't answer, Kaoru slid the door open and gasped. There was blood all over the floor and coming from Keiko's feet. Keiko was sobbing in front of Hiko's picture and looking like she was about to take her life right then.

"Keiko-chan! Kenshin, we have to get her to the clinic right now!"

Kenshin came running and saw his sister's wounds were much worse than he expected. He lifted her and nodded to Kaoru, who got Ai and Kenji, who looked at the weeping woman with scared eyes.

They got to the clinic and after a little while, Dr. Gensai came out of the room, looking tired. Kenshin stood, having had calmed Ai while Kenji was sleeping on Kaoru's lap.

"What's her condition, Dr. Gensai?"

"She's lost quite a bit of blood and the cuts were deep, but I sewed them up with the technique Megumi taught me and bandaged her feet so the stitches wouldn't get dirty. I've given her a small dose of calming medicine to help her sleep, but that won't help for very long. What caused her to get wounded and in such a state?"

Kaoru shook her head, but Kenshin answered. "She ran through a part of the forest by the shrine without shoes. And I think she might still be mourning for her dead husband, that she is."

"I see. You should keep her off her feet until they're healed, and I'll remove the stitches once that happens. Someone should watch her during this time, so she doesn't hurt herself. I think I remember something similar happening to her while Megumi was still around."

Kaoru bowed and smiled at the old doctor. "Thank you for taking care of her without making us wait too long, Dr. Gensai."

Ai, who was still awake, asked, "Is Mommy going to be okay?"

Dr. Gensai laughed. "Of course, little one. She's going to be fine."

The little girl looked at Kenshin, who smiled. "Is Mommy going to be okay, Uncle Kenny?"

Kenshin patted her head. "Of course, Ai-chan. Mommy is going to be just fine, that she is."

Kaoru lifted Ai, as Kenshin lifted his sister, who was half-asleep from the medication. He looked down at her and his smile faltered a bit. He would have to talk to her later, when she was clear-headed. But he wasn't going to give up on trying to get her to tell him the truth. If he gave up, then Saito would arrest her and get the truth out of her using more forceful measures than just talking. He wouldn't let that happen to his sister, ever.

He would just have to be patient and be a little less pushy next time. His hand drifted to his bruised cheek, which had been treated and some bandages had been taped to it. Yes, he would be gentler with his sister, as he'd always been, or else she could get violent again.

* * *

A violent Keiko...never saw that one coming. Note to self: Never piss off this OC.

I guess that's it for my posting for this time around.

Please review!


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or any of the characters made by the genius who is Watsuki-sensei!

I'm gonna have fun with this chapter, yes I am. I'll tear it apart!

Kidding, kidding!

Enjoy!

* * *

Keiko was in that state for the rest of the day, and Kenshin and Kaoru, while Yahiko and Yutaro took care of Ai and Kenji, took turns watching over her.

When the sun set, and Kaoru was watching her sister-in-law, Keiko woke only the slightest. She was still in a dreamlike state, but she sat up.

"Oh, Keiko-chan! I'll go get Kenshin right away!"

Kaoru got up and ran out the door, the other woman turning to look a moment too late. She blinked sluggishly and tilted her head to the side as if in slow motion. She couldn't seem to form a single thought in her mind, like the lights are on, but nobody's home. **A/N: She is _so_ stoned right now...**

Kenshin came in, eyes wide at his sister's state. "Keiko-ne, are you all right? How are you feeling?"

When she didn't answer, he took one of her hands in both of his, trying to get her to wake up. She looked over at him and murmured, "Kenshin-nii…?"

"Yes, Keiko-ne?"

"I'm…sorry…"

"For what?"

"For…hitting you…"

"It's all right. This one can barely feel it at all."

She nodded a little and sighed, trying to form a coherent thought in her head. The fog was slowly lifting and she could think a little. She closed her eyes and shook her head a bit. With this action, her mind cleared and the medicine's effects finally wore off. She looked up at her brother and then at the opposite wall.

"Keiko-ne, this one knows you don't want to speak to this one, but will you please just tell this one what's going on? This one knows that you're hiding something, but this one wants to be gentle with talking this time."

She looked at their joined hands and sighed. "Why must you know?"

"Because if you don't tell this one, this one will have to hand you over to Saito, and this one has heard he's not gentle when it comes to interrogations. He was part of the Shinsengumi, after all."

She shivered, then nodded. "All right, I'll tell you. I'm sorry I lied to you about sneaking out at night. But I've been doing something that's dangerous for me in this state. I've been practicing the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."

His eyes widened. "But how? This one is the only one left who knows it."

She shook her head. "I don't know, but I have this feeling, whenever I go out at night, that someone I know is speaking to my mind and I have to obey it. I take Winter Moon and practice moves, but I haven't gotten the hang of the Kuzu Ryu Sen." She then saw the look of extreme worry on her brother's face. She sighed and lowered her head. "I know I shouldn't be doing so right now, but I have to take a break anyway, because of my injured feet and that I'm now five months pregnant. This is a critical stage now and I have to quit."

Kenshin thought about this and could only come up with one probability: she was hearing the voice of his master from the other side. The pair's connection had to be almost broken, but that thread that still connected them allowed her to hear her husband's voice and he was teaching her the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, unaware that she wasn't in top form.

"Does this make you feel better, Keiko-ne? Do you want to become a swordsman, even though the time for it is gone?"

"I don't know, but all I know that as long as I practice it, I can hear his voice. He tells me how to train and it makes my sorrow over Seijuro's death subside."

"Will you stop for now? Then we can get Saito off your tail."

"Of course, Kenshin-nii. Until the baby is born."

* * *

So there you have it! Hiko is the one behind Keiko's training! How many of you guessed that?

Tell me, I beg of you!

Please review!


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is something I don't own, no suing!

Okay, now that things are settling down a bit, what trouble will be brewing around the corner? Who knows?

Enjoy!

* * *

For the next few weeks Keiko stayed off her feet, until she was six months along. Kenshin brought her to Dr. Gensai's to get the stitches out and she was able to walk again. She sighed as she walked home with her brother. He smiled as he saw her serene expression. Her life was happy and she'd gotten over Hiko because of what Kenshin had told her: that Hiko would always be near her, watching over her.

"Kenshin-nii, thank you for bringing me. I don't think Yahiko-kun and Yutaro-san appreciate being babysitters like this, since Kaoru is out for a little while for shopping. I guess that this will be going on for a little while longer, until I have my baby. I wonder if he'll be like Seijuro."

"He, Keiko-ne? Why do you think it'll be a boy?"

She smiled. "Oh, just a feeling."

When they arrived back, Ai and Kenji came running, all smiles. Kenji hugged Keiko's knees, and she patted his head. "Hello, Kenji-chan. Why don't you ever run to Daddy?"

"I like Auntie Keiko better!" he chirped, smiling just like Kenshin.

Ai hugged her uncle around the waist, and he lifted her up, so she was perched on his hip. She looped her arms around his neck and declared, "I love you, Uncle Kenny!"

He smiled. "Of course not more than your mother, Ai-chan."

"Nope! I love Mommy the best!"

Keiko sighed, then gasped as Kenji reached up and touched her stomach. "What's this, Auntie Keiko?"

"It's a baby, Kenji-chan. Soon enough, you'll have another cousin."

His eyes widened. "A baby? I never saw a baby before, Auntie Keiko."

Kenshin patted his son's head. "You will, soon enough."

After dinner, Keiko and Kenshin sat together on the walkway facing the gates of the dojo.

"So, things are pretty calm, don't you think?" Keiko asked.

"Yes, they are. Soon Yahiko will be turning fifteen and this one will give up this one's sakabato to him."

"Why? Aren't you afraid of anyone challenging you?"

"No, this one is just done with fighting. Yahiko will continue with this one's ordeals and is becoming a fine swordsman, that he is."

"I've heard about what he's done, but is he ready?"

"This one will test him for that. But this one is sure he will be strong enough by then."

"If you say so, even though I think you should wait until Kenji is old enough. Then he could receive your sword. I've never seen you use it, but I wish I could have."

Kenshin looked at the sky, a guilty look crossing his features. He still hadn't told her about the disease he'd been diagnosed with. He couldn't use the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu anymore, even if he'd wanted to. So his sword was completely useless to him. But he no longer needed it.

"Kenshin-nii? What's wrong?"

He looked at her and shook his head. "Nothing, Keiko-ne. Just a passing thought about this one's past, that it was."

"Oh, okay." _Something tells me that he's lying, just to protect me from being worried. But he was gentle with persuading me to tell my secret, so I'll have to as well. Kenshin-nii…I hope that it doesn't affect me too much, once you tell me the truth._ "Kenshin-nii, are you sure you don't want to tell me? I do want to lift you of your guilty feelings."

His eyes widened a little, then he smiled. "This one forgot for a moment that you can sense this one's feelings. This one doesn't want you to know just yet. Any undue stress might cause you and the baby to suffer, that it might."

"But Kenshin-nii—" she protested, but was cut off by his finger resting against her lips.

"This one promises to tell you, but later."

She sighed and nodded in assent. "All right." _Sometimes I wish I could read people's thoughts, like Kenshin-nii's right now. He's deliberately hiding something from me, though it is for my baby's and my health. Could it be that bad?_

* * *

What do you think her reaction will be once she finds out Kenshin's slowly dying? Acceptance or denial?

Please review!


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: God gave the commandment: Thou shalt not steal. So RuroKen is not owned by me!

This is a long chapter, and a lot happens. So please...

Enjoy!

* * *

A month passed, and Keiko still hadn't heard of anything about what was wrong with Kenshin. She was starting to get anxious, but knew she had to stay calm, so she wouldn't miscarry.

_Kenshin-nii could be in danger or something…but judging by the stories I've heard about how strong he is, he couldn't be. But what else could it be…?_

She shook her head and stood, only to be sent back down to her knees. She held her stomach and winced. _Could it be that I'm in labor now? I hope that it isn't a miscarriage, but the timing is right, in comparison to Ai's birth._

She spotted Yahiko and Yutaro walking by, having finished their training session and were heading home to Sano's former flat in the Ruffian Row. She reached out to them, and Yutaro noticed her.

"Keiko-san! Are you all right?!"

He ran over with Yahiko and knelt in front of her. She trembled and gasped out, "Take me to the clinic, then go get Kaoru-chan and Kenshin-nii. Please."

Yutaro nodded and turned to Yahiko. "I'll bring her to the clinic, so you should go find Kenshin and Kaoru."

"For once, I agree with you, Yutaro," Yahiko stated, then ran off.

"Can you stand, Keiko-san?" the brown-haired teen asked, taking her arms as to help her up.

She nodded and forced herself to her feet. _I have to make it to the clinic. I'm not giving birth with just a fourteen-year-old boy to be my midwife. That would be the most humiliating thing possible. _**A/N: I wouldn't either, if it was me. I would feel embarrassed even with a doctor taking care of me...then again...it shouldn't matter, really...**

By the time they got there, she was pale and shaking from head to toe, almost to the point of swearing, the pain was so bad. Yutaro burst into the clinic and called, "Dr. Gensai! You have a critical patient here!"

Keiko ended up resting on a futon, wearing only her yukata, breathing in the pattern Megumi had taught her when Ai was going to be born. _I don't think it'll take as long for this one to be born, though. And it took close to an hour to walk over here at the slow pace I had to go… It took several hours for Ai-chan to even begin to be born, then almost the same amount for her to be born. This one seems less patient than his sister._

* * *

Even as Yutaro and Keiko made their way to the clinic, Yahiko was searching the market for Kenshin and Kaoru, who had taken Ai and Kenji so Keiko could rest. They also wanted to get Ai something for her hair, like a pin or something similar. Kaoru stopped a stall and picked up a silver pin with a blue flower, little bells hanging from the bottom.

"Hey Kenshin, what do you think?"

Kenshin looked at the pin, then Ai, who was talking excitedly with Kenji. The little girl wore a white kimono with blue flowers on the bottom half and purple butterflies sprinkled over the top half and sleeves, and a plain blue obi. Her hair was down, spilling to the middle of her back.

"This one thinks it's perfect. Let's tie her hair up and put the pin in."

Kaoru nodded and paid for the pin. She then turned Ai, who asked, "Something wrong, Auntie Kaoru?"

"Nothing, Ai-chan. Just hold still while I do your hair."

Ai did as asked, and Kenji gazed at how pretty Ai looked with her hair up and the beautiful pin in place. She looked like a miniature of her mother. Not that he would tell his best friend that, he didn't have the guts. **A/N: A possible relationship in the future, maybe?**

"There. Now you look very pretty, Ai-chan. Don't you think, Kenshin?"

Kenshin nodded. "Ai-chan looks almost exactly like her mother, that she does."

Ai giggled and twirled, the little bells ringing softly as she moved. "Thank you, Auntie Kaoru, Uncle Kenny! Mommy will want to see me!"

"Kenshin, we should be getting back. It's getting late and Keiko-chan should be expecting us for dinner."

"All right."

"Kenshin! Kaoru!"

The pair turned and spotted Yahiko running down the street to them. Kaoru stepped up first. "Yahiko! What're you doing here? I thought you and Yutaro were heading out for the night."

"We were, but we found Keiko-san in a lot of pain! She could be having her baby right now at the clinic!" the teenage boy explained.

Kenshin's eyes widened. "Keiko-ne…Kaoru, let's hurry. This one made a promise to Keiko-chan that this one would be there to witness our niece or nephew's birth."

"Okay, Kenshin. Ai-chan, Kenji, come on."

Kenji and Ai looked at each other before taking Kaoru's hands and running with her and the others to towards the clinic.

* * *

Keiko panted, cheeks red from effort as she suffered through another agonizing contraction. _It wasn't nearly this bad when Ai-chan was born, I think Seijuro took some of the pain for me. This time it feels like my whole lower body is on fire. And praying for a shot of morphine isn't going to help me any. _**A/N: How true that is. We women are so pampered these days.**

Yutaro sat nervously next to her, looking worried for her, though he did nothing. He looked towards the door and hoped that Kenshin and the others would get here quickly. Or else Keiko might grow hysterical and start screaming at everything, because he'd learned from studying in Germany that this was only going to get worse.

Keiko looked over at him and smiled a little. "Don't look so tense, Yutaro-san. It's not like this is the worst thing in the world is happening, is it?"

He shook his head. "No, Keiko-san, but I'm not qualified in helping you."

"I'm not going to bite you or anything if you get a little closer and talk to me. Even though the pain is enough that I'd be strong enough to break the strongest sword in half with my bare hands."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, quite. I'm stronger than I appear, and Yahiko-kun can break swords, can't he? He's nowhere near strong enough to compete with me. I'd bet I could've given Kenshin-nii a good fight, were we ever on opposite sides."

His eyes widened. "You've gained that much strength? But Kenshin can't be defeated that easily."

"I don't know. I've learned things that might surprise him."

"Oh. Kenshin would be surprised if he knew this."

"He already knows, and more than I've told you."

"I'd be honored to see you fight, Keiko-san. If you ever do, that is."

"Thank you, Yutaro-san. I just might, when I get through this."

He smiled at her, and she did the same in return. It had been three hours since Keiko had gone into labor, and already she was experiencing contractions five minutes apart. But she wasn't ready just yet to give birth. Though Ai had been more patient than her sibling when it came to coming into the world.

"Keiko-ne! Yutaro!"

Kenshin entered the room, kneeling next to his sister. She smiled up at him and giggled, as Kaoru herded Yutaro out of the room and then stood guard at the door.

"Keiko-ne, this one is here. How are you feeling?"

"Not too good. According to Dr. Gensai, I might need another hour at most before I can give birth to Ai-chan's baby brother."

"That's good, that it is."

She nodded and winced as he put a hand on her heaving stomach. He stroked her hair and waited with her until Dr. Gensai came in with a smile on his face. "Well my dear, it looks like you're ready now. Put your knees up and we'll get going."

"All right."

* * *

Only a couple hours passed before the baby was born. Keiko panted as her baby was handed to her. She looked down and saw the infant had midnight black hair and lavender eyes. She smiled and just as she fell asleep, Dr. Gensai announced, "It's a healthy girl."

_A…girl? But I was sure it would be a boy… _**A/N: Prediction, failed! Even she's wrong sometimes.**

Kenshin held his new niece and smiled. "She has a good likeness to this one's shishou, that she has."

"Kenshin, do you think she would want to name the baby herself, or would she let you?"

"I think I know the perfect name for her. Koi."

"You're naming a girl 'fish'?"

"No, her name means love. Just like her older sister's."

"All right. Himura Koi, born on…May fourteenth, the fifteenth year of the Meiji." **A/N: I dunno if the Meiji went on that long, but I speculating here.**

Kenshin stood and slid the door open, to see Kaoru, Yutaro and Yahiko waiting.

"Kenshin, is she all right?" Kaoru asked.

"Just fine, Kaoru."

Kaoru reached out and asked, "Can I hold the baby?"

He nodded and handed the newborn to her. She smiled and stroked the baby's cheek. "He's adorable. I think he looks just like his father. Did she call him Seijuro?"

Kenshin shook his head. "She, Kaoru. It's a girl. This one called her Koi."

Kaoru's cheeks flushed in embarrassment at her mistake and apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't think with how she looked that she would be a girl."

Yahiko tried to stifle his laughter. "Kaoru, you're hopeless. I suppose even Yutaro could tell a boy from a girl baby."

Yutaro raised a fist. "What'd you say?!"

"You two, shut up!" Kaoru hissed. "My new niece is sleeping."

The pair of fourteen-year-olds went silent immediately, but glared at each other before coming over to look at the new life. Yahiko made a face. "She does look like Kenshin's shishou. Is she gonna start acting like him when she's older, too? Since Ai-chan has Keiko-san's personality?"

Kaoru snorted. "She might be a mix, for all we know. We'll have to find out as time goes on."

Yutaro smiled. "I think she's cute. Kaoru, can I hold her?"

The former kendo instructor sighed. "Kenshin, what do you think?"

Kenshin gave a soft smile. "Keiko-ne wouldn't mind if she was awake, that she wouldn't."

Kaoru nodded and handed Koi to Yutaro. But as she did, the movement woke the infant and she started crying. The teen looked uncertain as he looked up at Kaoru and Kenshin for assistance.

"Talk softly to her, she should calm down," Kenshin advised.

Yutaro murmured to the baby, and she calmed, but didn't fall back asleep. She looked up at him and took hold of a lock of his bangs, yanking a little.

Kaoru and Kenshin laughed a little at the action. "Kenji always does that to this one," Kenshin remembered, his smile widening.

"But why does she do it to me?" Yutaro asked.

"I think when it comes to others, Hiko-san always was rough on them to show his affection," Kaoru suggested.

Yahiko laughed. "Then he must've liked Kenshin a lot, because of how much he hit him!"

Kenshin's eyes widened. "Oro?!"

Everyone laughed at his reaction. Dr. Gensai came out of the room, wiping his forehead of sweat. "I'm finally finished. She's still bleeding, but there's nothing else I could do."

It took only a second for the news to sink in. Keiko was dying?!

Kaoru ran in, kneeling next to her friend. "Keiko-chan! Keiko-chan! Wake up!"

Kenshin and the two boys came in just as swiftly, the redhead seeing his sister growing paler by the minute. "Keiko-ne!"

Kaoru looked up at him, in tears. "Kenshin, do something!"

Kenshin nodded and sighed. "This one is still a novice, but this one will try the best this one can." He closed his eyes and put his hands over Keiko's stomach. Water came from them and swirled around Keiko, trying to do as its master willed it to. Sweat collected over his face and dripped from his chin as he worked.

Yutaro stared at the water and asked, "Kaoru, what's he doing? How is the water going to change anything about Keiko-san's condition?"

"Just watch and see, Yutaro," Kaoru merely said, not sure how to explain that Kenshin was a spell-caster.

After only a few minutes, Kenshin started panting as if he was exhausted from a long and demanding battle. Yahiko noticed this and cried, "Kaoru! Make him stop! It's straining him too much!"

Kaoru shook her head. "No! Look at Keiko-chan! Color is coming back to her face!"

Yutaro and Yahiko stared in unbelief as a healthy glow came back to Keiko, and her body returned to normal as if she'd never been pregnant. Her eyes slowly opened, just as Kenshin collapsed. She blinked a little, then got off the futon, seeing her brother prostrate on the ground.

She lifted his upper body in her arms, murmuring, "Kenshin, you idiot." She looked up at Kaoru and stated, "Sorry," before lowering her lips to her brother's.

Kaoru, Yahiko and Yutaro spazzed out. "What are you doing?!"

Suddenly, a blue glow surrounded the redheaded pair, and Kenshin's eyes opened. They grew as round as saucers as he noticed the position he was in with his own _sister_. Keiko parted from him and sighed. "It's done."

"Oro?" Kenshin could merely state, still shocked to have been kissed by his _sister._

Kaoru growled and yelled, "What was that for, Keiko-chan?!"

Keiko looked up and bowed to Kaoru, head to the floor. "I apologize, but it was the only way I could save him from death. You see, when a magic user exhausts their powers, they usually die. But I just transferred part of my power to him." Her eyes narrowed as she turned to her elder brother. "You idiot! You didn't have to risk your life to save mine! I had to use a technique that embarrassed me and you!"

Yutaro looked completely confused. "A magic user? You mean a sorcerer?"

Keiko nodded. "Kenshin-nii and I share the same type of magic, so it's easy to share power. The technique I just used had me transfer power through my mouth, which is the fastest and most efficient way to replenish magic."

Kaoru turned red, then squeaked, "But you could've explained before doing it!"

"No, I couldn't have. There was no time and if I had wasted any by stopping to explain, then Kenshin-nii would've been dead instead of a little drained of energy."

Kenshin blinked, then smiled. "This one thanks you for saving this one's life, Keiko-ne."

Keiko gave him a good-natured smack over the head. "You're an idiot, but you're welcome. At least I don't owe you more than I already do."

Yutaro handed Keiko her child. Keiko's eyes softened and she held her baby close, smiling. "My Koi. You're a comfort to me."

Kenshin knew that Keiko had read his emotions about the baby's name and had predicted it. He knew that hard things were to come, once he told her about his disease.

* * *

The time is getting closer...what will Keiko do once she knows? Maybe my reviewer's guess was right...

Only time will tell!

Please review!


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I cannot covet something that is someone else's. Rurouni Kenshin included.

This one is short, but has a lot of sadness in it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kaoru sat with Kenshin in their room, a few days later. "Kenshin, you have to tell Keiko-chan, or else she'll find out the hard way, and it'll be that much more painful!"

"This one knows. But this one doesn't want to see Keiko-ne sad any more than this one has. Keiko-ne is very sensitive to subjects such as these and though she has recovered from Hiko-san's death, hearing about what has happened to this one will break her more than this one could possibly bear to see."

"But Kenshin, she has to know you have a disease that you could die from! It's a high possibility that you'll die in the coming years!"

There was the sound of breaking glass from outside the door and then hurried footsteps. Kenshin opened the door and looked around, seeing no one, then a broken bottle in front of him. "Keiko-ne…"

Kaoru shook him. "Kenshin, what're you waiting for?! Go after her!"

Kenshin ran to Keiko's room and opened the door, only to see it bare except for her futon. A paper fluttered to the ground and he picked it up.

_Kenshin-nii, I'm sorry, but I can't stay._

_Sayonara._

His eyes widened and he ran to the dojo gates, seeing nothing, yet feeling for her familiar chi. It was getting farther away by the second, and he could tell that she was using the speed of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu to escape. He reached out into the night and cried, "KEIKO-NE!"

* * *

Keiko ran to the outskirts of the city, then fell to her knees, sobbing her heart out. _Kenshin-nii…why are you going to die?! WHY?! I could barely endure having to lose Seijuro, but now you?! I have to get as far away from here as possible, so they don't find me!_

She got up and let her hair down, tying it with a ribbon in a low ponytail. She slipped her kimono off, then pulled on a crimson gi and white hakama. She bound her chest as tightly as possible and slipped Winter Moon into her sash. She stepped into straw sandals and started running again.

_I can never go back, after what I've heard. Never._

* * *

So Keiko decided to run away because she couldn't bear to see her brother die... I think I would do that, rather to remember someone while living instead of dead.

Please review!


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

Sadness everywhere! Can't wait until we get back to Keiko!

Enjoy!

* * *

After nearly a month, Kaoru gave up. She'd waited for Keiko to return with Kenshin every day since her sudden flight, but the young woman had not returned. Koi had cried nearly a whole night for her mother before calming down. Kaoru had taken the infant to raise as her own, and no one on the street seemed to question her about this new child, they supposed that it was hers, because of the black hair and lavender eyes.

"Kenshin, what're we going to tell Ai-chan? She's been asking about Keiko-chan ever since she disappeared."

Kenshin sighed and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "This one will tell her about her parents, since Keiko-ne never had the heart to."

"Be careful, Kenshin. Ai-chan isn't as strong as you think. She could cry for weeks just because of the news of her father's death, let alone her mother's sudden absence."

"This one knows, but Ai-chan must know about it. Or else she'll be upset in later years."

"That's true, Kenshin. But still, be gentle."

"As gentle as the truth can be in this case."

Kenshin found Ai sitting by herself while Kenji practiced swinging a stick like a sword. He knelt next to the little girl and nudged her a little. She looked up, her innocent plum eyes full of questions.

"Where's Mommy, Uncle Kenny? I miss her."

Kenshin gave a sad smile and placed a comforting hand on the girl's head. "Ai-chan, it's time to tell you about both your mother and father."

Ai blinked and asked, "Daddy is waiting for Mommy and me in Kyoto. Did Mommy go back without me?"

"No. Your father died almost a year ago, Ai-chan."

"Died? What do you mean, Uncle Kenny?"

"He's gone forever."

"Gone? He's not waiting in Kyoto?"

"No, he's not. You won't ever see him again. That's why your mother was so sad all this time."

Tears came to her eyes and she buried her face in his gi, starting to bawl. "But I want to see Daddy! He was so sick and Mommy wanted to help him!"

"Ai-chan, your mother isn't coming back, either. Although she's not dead. She just doesn't want to see this one anymore."

Ai pounded her small fists into his chest, shaking her head and yelling, "I want to see Mommy and Daddy! I want to see them!"

Kenji finally noticed his cousin's distress. "Daddy, why is Ai-chan crying?"

"She's just sad, Kenji. She'll be happy again in a little while."

* * *

**sobs** Poor Ai! I feel sorry for her by being abandoned by her mother...but it had to be.

Please review!


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

So now Keiko wanders...who will she encounter? Only the story knows...

Enjoy!

* * *

Keiko traveled through Japan, staying away from Tokyo and Kyoto, even though they were popular cities to go to. The tears didn't seem to stop, no matter how she tried to stifle them. Every night the tears came, but she couldn't do anything about them. The night reminded her of hearing that her brother was struck with a disease and was going to die.

As she was walking through a small village one day, eight years into her wanderings, she bumped into someone. She kept her head down and murmured, "Sorry."

The person she bumped into stopped and looked her way. "Himura-san, is that you?"

She blinked and turned. "Huh?"

A man about a year older than her with short black hair and gray eyes, wearing a blue gi, blue pants that went down and met knee-high white socks, and straw sandals that were tied around his ankles, so they wouldn't fall off were he to run, stood behind her. She noticed there was a sword on his belt and hand guards on his arms, as he smiled at her.

"You don't recognize me? It's me, Seta Sojiro. Don't you remember?"

She shook her head. _He must think I'm Kenshin-nii…well, I guess I look just like him in this outfit. _"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with—"

"Nope, I know you're Himura-san! No one else would have this sword."

He pointed to Winter Moon, which she'd changed from a wood sheath and handle, to a steel sheath and normal handgrip.

"Sojiro-san, I—" she began, but was cut off again.

"Don't worry, I've changed in the past thirteen years. I've found out the truth of what you told me for myself, and I feel much better about it. How about we go and talk for a while, Himura-san?"

He put an arm around her shoulders and led her to the nearest inn, where he paid for a room and led her inside. They sat on opposite sides of the room, Keiko nervous as nothing else. She was alone in the same room with a man she didn't even know. She put her hands on her knees, since she didn't have anywhere else to put them without looking feminine.

"So, Himura-san, what's happened since we last fought? It has been thirteen years, after all. Did you get married to the person most important to you?"

Keiko bit her lip, then said, "Sojiro-san, I…"

"You don't have to tell me. I can tell you did. If you have, then why are you wandering Japan?"

"Well, I don't know."

"You seem sad, Himura-san. Did something happen?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"My brother…is dying."

"You have a brother, Himura-san?"

"Yes, I do. You have me mistaken for my brother."

The man's eyes widened. "You're not Himura Kenshin?"

"No, I'm not. I'm Himura _Keiko_."

"I'm so sorry, Himura-chan. You look just like Himura-san. Except I was a little confused with the ribbon in your hair. Now I know that you're wearing that for a reason." He chuckled to himself at his own blindness and then stopped. "Did you say that Himura-san is dying?"

"Yes. I left Tokyo to wander because of that. I love my brother…I can't believe he's going to die."

Tears began to flow down her cheeks, even though her face wasn't as sorrowful as at first. She raised a hand to wipe them away, when Sojiro held out a handkerchief. "It might be a little dirty being in my sleeve for so long, but here."

She wiped her tears and they were instantly replaced. "I thought that I would be over it by now…but I guess my tears can't stop."

"I don't blame your tears, Himura-chan. If I'd lost any close friends of mine, let alone a close sibling, I'd be mourning for a long time, too."

"Whenever I cried, Kenshin-nii would comfort me in any way he could—" She gasped as Sojiro held her close, so her head rested against his shoulder.

"Himura-chan, did he hold you like this?"

"Yes…he did…"

"Then whenever you cry, I'll do the same. No one should mourn alone. No one should suffer, that's what I've learned these last thirteen years. I wanna help whoever I can with what I have and repent for the sins I've committed in the past."

"Thank you…"

* * *

Aww...such a touching scene. So, what did you think?

Please review!


	37. Chapter 37

Yutaro watched a certain girl walk through the dojo, her hair up in a bun and pinned in place with the pin she'd received as a

Yutaro watched a certain girl walk through the dojo, her hair up in a bun and pinned in place with the pin she'd received as a gift on her younger sister's birth day. She wore a beautiful kimono that her mother had left her and a matching obi, both a royal blue. The kimono had stars, the obi had flowers.

Yahiko caught what his rival was looking at and chuckled. "You know you don't have a chance, Yutaro. She's sure to be with Kenji."

Yutaro blinked, then growled. "What do you know? Just because she's a little more than ten years younger than me doesn't mean I don't have a chance! Look at Kenshin and Kaoru! They're eleven years apart!"

"Yeah, but you don't have the guts to tell her you have a crush on her and have since she was _five_."

"Just because you have Tsubame. It doesn't matter if she's young, I could marry her if I asked Kenshin."

"She isn't even a woman yet, Yutaro. She's only thirteen and you're twenty-three."

"Do you expect me to wait until I'm thirty or something? I'm not hanging around here long enough to wait for her to be twenty."

"Nah, just wait until she's fifteen, then ask Kenshin if you can have her. It's not like Kenji is gonna be old enough to fall in love. He's only gonna be fourteen."

"I don't know. I've been watching him, and I think he likes Koi-chan. Even though she's more like a tough boy than he is."

"Nah, she's just blunt, like her father. She's really smart for an eight-year-old, too."

"Yutaro-kun!" Koi called, running up to him and grabbing him around the neck.

Yutaro started turning blue, and Yahiko laughed at him. "Koi-chan, I think you've cut off his air supply with your hug."

She let go of Yutaro and gave him a sound thump on the head. "Why do you always run away from me, Yutaro-kun? Are you scared of me?"

Yutaro shook his head. "I'm not scared of you, Koi-chan."

Koi grinned and called out, "Ai! Guess what? Yutaro-kun lo—"

Yutaro grabbed her and covered her mouth, all the while smiling sheepishly at Ai, who blinked and came over. "Yutaro-kun? Is something the matter?"

He shook his head, the same smile on his face. Ai tilted her head to the side in confusion and asked, "Are you sure? Your face is red."

"I'm fine, Ai-chan! Don't you worry!"

Yutaro sighed and relaxed, once Ai was gone. He glared at Koi, who was now sitting next to him, swinging her legs back and forth, grinning with Yahiko.

"You do this to torture me, don't you?"

"If you only had the guts to just go and tell her what you feel, you wouldn't have to ask for Uncle Kenshin's permission. She's not his daughter, anyway. We're both the daughters of Hiko Seijuro the Thirteenth. He most likely wants us to get married to guys we know. Why are all men and boys like this? Not able to see that the girl he likes might like him back if he tells her first. I don't know when Kenji will pluck up the courage to tell the girl he likes what he feels."

Yahiko patted her back. "You're always so blunt and to the point, aren't you? Do you have anyone you like, Koi-chan?"

"Of course I do. But I'm too young to make a move, unless I want Aunt Kaoru to kick my butt. And I know she would, because she's like that."

"I don't know, Koi-chan. Kaoru's gotten much softer during all these years. Being with Kenshin does that to you. Even though I'm now the new owner of the sakabato, I still look up to Kenshin. He's like the father I never had."

Koi suddenly got very serious. "Yahiko-kun, Yutaro-kun, I have a question. Are Aunt Kaoru and Uncle Kenshin dying?"

The men looked at each other uneasily, since they both knew that Kaoru and Kenshin were dying of the same disease, Kenshin much further than Kaoru. According to the new doctor who now ran the clinic, Kenshin had only a couple more years to live, at most. Not that they wanted to tell Kaoru that.

Yahiko put a hand on the eight-year-old's head. "Koi-chan, will you cry if I said yes?"

Koi lowered her head and shook it. "I don't want to cry. Even though I'm still a child and a girl, I don't want to cry."

"Then yes, Kaoru and Kenshin are dying. That's the reason why your mother ran off, because she loves Kenshin so much that she doesn't want to suffer through another death like Hiko-san's."

"I understand. I wonder if I'll ever meet my mother. I know my father's dead, and I can't mourn for him because I never knew him, unlike Ai, who's shed many tears, although she was young when it happened. She also talks about Mother a lot, though I know that she would cry if I wasn't around. I can't cry, because I never knew my mother. I can't miss someone I never knew, can I?"

Yutaro patted her back. "Even though you are a brat, you can still be as wise as Kenshin."

Koi growled and jumped on his shoulders, biting his head. "I'm not a brat!"

"Ow ow ow! Get off me!"

Yahiko watched in amusement, but knew that with that insult came a comment that Koi would've appreciated, had she paid attention to everything past the "brat" part. She might be wise, but inside, she was still a kid. Although she showed maturity, inside she had to be crying, like her mother had when Hiko had died. She had to let out those pent up emotions, or they might hurt her in the future, like Kenshin.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Kenshin is no mine.

Now more stuff on Keiko, so please...

Enjoy!

* * *

Keiko woke in the morning, to find Sojiro sleeping against the wall, looking quite placid in his sleep. She got up and picked up her shoes and bag. _I should be going. I don't know why I shared something so personal with a person I'd only met the evening before. Maybe it's because he knows Kenshin-nii. He must be one of the people Kenshin-nii fought and changed. He seems nice, but I don't know if I can be with him anymore without getting too connected._

She held herself and imagined his arms around her. _It felt so warm to be in his arms…a warmth I haven't felt in almost nine years. My heart aches in a way that I recognize from when I miss Seijuro. But his name is almost like my dead husband's…I wonder how strong he is to be able to fight my brother._

As she thought, Sojiro woke and looked at the woman. She looked occupied, but not sad anymore. He got up and picked up the pack he'd been carrying around since he'd started this journey. "Himura-chan, is there something bothering you?"

"No, just thinking about my past."

"Why do you wear clothes like that, Himura-chan? Trying to be like your brother?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"I know how men are. One look at a beautiful woman and they have to have her. And with everything I have, many would want to try and mug me. I'm not exactly poor."

"I can tell by the state your clothes are in that you've had them replaced often."

"No, it's because I'm a woman. I don't sleep outside unless I have to, I keep away from forests and never trip and fall. I also keep my clothes in good repair, I'm good at hiding my stitch work. That's why my clothes look like they're almost as good as new."

"Have you ever used your sword?"

She shook her head.

"Why? Isn't it for protection?"

"I would only use a sword when I have to. You'd be surprised how handy my bag is for defense, and I always have the option of running. I can jump just as high as my brother could and run just as fast."

Sojiro's eyes widened. "You know the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu?"

"Yes. I'd have to say I'm good at it. After I practice a technique, I remember it. I don't need to use it on anyone around here. There aren't too many that could get up after a single swing of this sword."

She drew Winter Moon and showed it to him. He stared and stated, "That's an old sword and it's in prime condition. Do you know how much money it's worth?"

"I would never sell my treasure. It was the sword of many great swordsmen before me. I would never let it shed blood again, unless it was absolutely necessary." She returned the sword to its sheath. "Are you a person who knows a lot about swords?"

"No, there was a comrade of mine that collected swords. I learned a thing or two about them. If he saw that sword, he'd fight you just to get it. Not that he'd win, of course."

"Did you fight in the revolution?"

"No. I was still a young child then."

"How old are you?"

"I'm thirty-one. You look close to my age, Himura-chan. You must be about eleven years younger than Himura-san."

"How'd you guess, Sojiro-san?"

"I might not look it, but I'm pretty perceptive. I used to fight for someone powerful, but not anymore. He died thirteen years ago."

"Oh, I see."

The pair was walking along a main road from the village they'd stayed the night in. Sojiro smiled at his companion and commented, "Himura-chan, I would like to see you wear normal women's clothing sometime. I suppose you look very beautiful in a kimono."

"I might, once I decide to stop wandering. The road is dangerous and many people who might take advantage of a lone woman are on it. That's why I disguise myself as a man. I fooled you too, even though you're a perceptive swordsman."

"Hmmm. I think we're going to get along quite nicely as traveling companions, don't you think?"

"Yes, I think so."

* * *

Hmmm...that's a fun way to end a chapter. Anyone who reads this, do not torment me! Please, please, _please_...

Review!


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, so that's that.

I can't say much, because my mind has gone blank...oh well!

Enjoy!

* * *

They traveled several months like this, stopping at whatever village they came upon and usually were able to find lodging. Keiko always enjoyed the nights, when he held her close and consoled her. It reminded her of her brother, and she was comforted more than if she had to endure it alone.

Oddly enough, they ended up in Osaka. Keiko looked out at the ocean and smiled. "I was raised here, and I've missed the ocean."

Sojiro smiled at how happy she was. He hadn't seen her this happy since he'd first met her. She looked almost like a child, eyes bright and face lit up in joy. Her hair waved in the sea breeze, as she turned to him.

"Hey, what're you staring at?" she asked slyly, faking shyness.

He chuckled at her playfulness. "You, of course. Even if you're dressed as a man, you're very pretty, too pretty to really pass off as a real man."

She lowered her head and giggled. "Why thank you, Sojiro-san. You're too kind." _Why do I feel like this? Could it be that I'm falling in love again?_

"Why would I comment on you just to be nice, Keiko-san? It's the truth."

She smiled, then turned and looked back out at the wide expanse of water. "Sojiro-san, I suppose I should tell you that I know almost nothing about what happened to my brother before I came to the Kamiya dojo a little more than thirteen years ago."

"Really, so you didn't know that Himura-san and I fought each other?"

"No. I don't even know who you really are, either. Just that you were changed by my brother's ideals. He's a good person and I've learned that over the time I've known him."

"Do you think he misses you?"

"I know he does. But I can't go back just yet. I feel like I have something to do before then. Then I can meet my brother with open arms."

That night, when she got on her knees, she brought out one of her kimonos. Sojiro looked at it appreciatively. "That's very pretty, Keiko-san. Are you going to wear it tomorrow?"

"Yes, I am. It just feels right for me."

As darkness fell, the tears reappeared and she sobbed in his arms, soaking the handkerchief she used each night she cried. Sojiro held her close, then murmured, "Why can't you let it go?"

She shook her head and looked into his eyes. "I don't know why. I just keep crying. Please, just hold me."

But something happened that was more than both of them expected. They leaned closer to each other until their lips met. Both their eyes slid closed and her arms slid around his neck while his wrapped around her waist. _Sojiro-san…why do I feel like this? I thought I would only feel this way if I was with another magic user, but he's not. Could it be that I'm really in love?_

Her heart pounded and she felt that he felt the same she did at this moment. There was a spark between them that she'd never thought she'd feel again with another man. _Seijuro…I hope I have your blessing on this, because I want to be with him, even though this is our first kiss._

When they parted, he looked a bit startled. She blinked, then asked, "Sojiro-san, could it be that this was your first kiss?"

"Yes it was, Keiko-san. I had no need for women during the time when I served as a fighter. I never thought it would feel this way."

"I guess we must either be meant for each other, or we just need each other's company so much that it feels right."

"Maybe, Keiko-san. Maybe."

* * *

Hmmm...their first kiss... Does this feel right, for Keiko to fall in love again?

Oh, the double update is because I forgot to post the last chapter until now, sorry about that!

Please review!


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I cannot own what is already owned by someone else through copyright, especially Rurouni Kenshin!

So now we know that there's a romance between Keiko and Sojiro...but how far can it go?

Enjoy!

* * *

It only went down from there, within the next couple months, they wanted to get married. But Keiko had one condition first.

She had Sojiro stand in the middle of the room and stated, "Please don't move. Or I might make a mistake."

He nodded, and just as he did, he was pinned to the floor, face down, by Winter Moon through his chest. Keiko put her hands together and started to chant.

_I have made a choice with the one who is to be my mate for life_

_My magic, flow through him and make his appear and bind together_

_Sword, form a seal on his body to seal his soul with mine_

_Both together, magic and sword, activate now!_

He felt something cool flow through his body and it spread across his back, too. The sensations made him relax, then pass out.

* * *

When he came to, he was lying on the floor still, but Keiko looked amazed that she did it. She sighed and smiled as he sat up and looked at his hands, then placed them on his head.

"I know you said you were a sorceress, but did this make me a sorcerer?" he asked.

She nodded. "Sojiro, it also sealed our souls together, so we can feel each others' presence and call out to each other through our minds. Now we can bond together physically, in the bonds of marriage."

He nodded in understanding.

* * *

They got up the next morning, to share a good morning kiss. Keiko hadn't felt so happy since she'd been with Hiko, and this time she knew she wouldn't lose her husband so easily. Since she was the more powerful of the two when it came to magic, he would be the healer, like Kenshin was.

_'Sojiro, in a little while, we should go to Tokyo. Maybe we could meet my brother and everyone. You have wanted to talk to him for so long.'_

He smiled at her. _'Of course, Keiko. But right now, all I want is to be with you.'_

_'Okay.'_

They spent the day wandering through the village they'd stopped at for their bonding ritual. _I feel so complete with him, unlike when I didn't know what was happening. I'll never leave him for as long as I live. I never want to, because of the bond we share._

She took his hand and laced their fingers together. He squeezed her hand in return and looked content with just being with her. She could feel his presence constantly and never wanted to let this feeling go, ever. If she did, then she would suffer unending pain through her body and heart.

_I never want to feel the pain of separation again. Wherever he goes, I go. And wherever I go, he goes. That's the simple truth about bonded spell-casters._

It was now she that had to explain everything for her new mate. When he asked questions, then she would tell him anything that he needed to know. It was her duty as a spell-caster who was stronger than the other who was bonded to her.

"Keiko?"

"Yes?"

"Obviously I'm not fit to be a sorcerer. You've told me about my magic, but nothing's happening. Are you sure I have magic like yours?"

"Yes, I can feel it. It just needs a little nudge to activate. Most of the time, it's the man who has the superior power and does everything but healing, but you're the opposite. You have healing magic that's very potent. I'm odd for a woman, not having any healing abilities, but I guess that's what I was born with."

Sojiro patted his wife on the back. "Maybe that's why I'm lucky I found someone who's strong as a swordsman like me, but magically, I don't think I'll ever be as strong as you."

"With training and practice, you will, Sojiro. It just takes a while."

* * *

They then went on in their journey, wandering from village to village, avoiding any larger cities unless they chose to attend a festival. During those times, they both wore fancy yukata, his plainer than hers because he was a man.

On such a time, Keiko dressed in the finest kimono she had, since it was a fall festival. It was the last one that they were to go to before they went to Tokyo. The one that Hiko had given her as a gift for becoming a couple again. She put on the whole outfit and knew that although she hadn't worn it in a long time, it seemed almost as if it wasn't fifteen years older than the last time she'd worn it. But it was just as stunning as the first time she'd put it on.

When she stepped out of the inn, Sojiro dressed in a pale blue yukata, he stared, speechless because of how beautiful she looked. She twirled around and smiled at him. "Well Sojiro, what do you think?"

He snapped out of his daze to smile back. "You look wonderful, Keiko. Where did you get such a stunning outfit?"

She bit her lip, then admitted, "My first husband."

He blinked. "Your first husband? You've been married before?"

"Yes, I have. I sword I carry used to be his. I'm sorry for not telling you, I'm just uncomfortable with mentioning him. It's only been almost ten years after his death. I'm over it, I just don't like talking about him too much."

He put an arm around her waist. "Don't worry about it, Keiko. I won't make you talk about it. Let's just enjoy the festival for now."

They walked through the streets, just taking in all the sights first, before actually going to any of the stalls. Many men turned to look at Keiko, who looked like she was a flower among thorns, even with other women around. She literally glowed as she walked next to Sojiro, loving each festival as it came.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't some rich girl."

Keiko stopped and stared at a group of men that stood in her and Sojiro's way.

"Hey babe, why don't you give up all the money you got before we have to hurt you?"

"With how she looks, she must be loaded."

Sojiro put his hand on his sword, the audible click making the men look at him. Keiko put her hand on her husband's, shaking her head. _'Sojiro, we can't have a disturbance here. Please, we'll just escape the easy way.'_

He nodded and released his sword, it clicking back into its sheath. _'All right, Keiko. We've had to do this many times before to avoid any unnecessary fighting. And I don't want to get blood on your kimono.'_

The man who was obviously the leader stepped up to Keiko. "You have to be the daughter of the emperor or something to have such a pretty kimono. Take it off and give it to us, then we'll let your friend live, girl."

Suddenly, one of the men stepped back, looking so scared that he was about to wet himself. "Boss, I don't think we should mess with them. That man, he's Sojiro the Tenken, one of the former members of the Juppongatana! We'd get killed if you threaten that girl anymore! He's probably her bodyguard or something!"

Keiko raised her eyebrows. '_Juppongatana? What's that, Sojiro?'_

Sojiro scratched his head nervously, laughing. _'I'll tell you later, Keiko. Let's just get out of here before it gets violent.'_

They turned and ran, the men yelling in surprise before pursuing. Sojiro pulled her between two stalls and they watched as the men kept running past them. Keiko giggled a little as they stepped out again, hand over her mouth. "They really don't have any skills or speed, do they? They're the easiest thugs we've ever escaped."

"Yes, they most certainly were. Now, would you want to try something out before the night is over?"

"Of course!"

They walked through the stalls and Keiko spotted a ring toss with various prizes. She pulled at her husband's sleeve and pointed. He smiled at how she was always drawn to the prizes at this particular game.

"Well, let's try out my luck this time. I haven't been so fortunate with the last few times I've tried this game."

Keiko smiled and held onto his shoulder as he paid for the rings and stared intently at each prize before selecting one and threw a ring. Strangely enough, it landed on where he intended it to.

"That was an impressive throw, young man!" the older man praised. "Would you like to try again?"

Sojiro took the hair pin and held it out to his wife. "For you, Keiko."

Keiko took it and thought of who this could suit the most. _The simple beauty of the Sakura blossoms and the matching tassel would fit my younger daughter, Koi._ She tucked it into her sleeve and smiled at him. "Thank you, Sojiro."

"Hmmm, let's see…what next?"

He was able to nab a couple more prizes, a navy blue ribbon and a toy sword, the latter he put into his sleeve. "I guess my aim was a little better this time. Come on, Keiko."

She followed him, then pulled out the two items. _I wonder how Ai and Koi are doing. I hope they haven't mourned for me too much, not that Koi would even recognize who I was. I literally abandoned her and her sister at the drop of a hat, just because of the reason that I couldn't handle the news of my brother having a fatal disease. I hope everyone forgives me for this. Ai should be almost fifteen now, and Koi, ten. Kenji-kun should be almost fourteen, and Yahiko and Yutaro should be around twenty-five._

Tears came to her eyes and she lowered her head. Sojiro slowed down a little and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Something bothering you, Keiko?"

"I miss Kenshin-nii so much. I want to see him. Kaoru-chan and the others, too. I miss the Kamiya dojo and…" She paused and wiped her tears. "…Ai and Koi."

"Ai and Koi? Are they your friends?"

"No, they're my daughters. I hope that they're both healthy and safe."

"Your daughters? Wouldn't they be mine, too?"

"Yes, when you meet them. I don't know how Ai will take with me marrying again, since she was in love with her father. She loved him so much that it hurt me to keep the news of his death from her. She was only four, almost five, when I left. And Koi was just a baby."

"I see. So Koi-chan wouldn't even know you when she saw you, would she?"

"No, she wouldn't. But I suppose she would want to see me."

"Then we'd better hurry, if we want to get there anytime soon. It'll snow soon, so we probably should take advantage of the nice weather we're having."

* * *

They went back to the inn for some rest, but when they left the next morning, a whole huge group of men, probably the yakuza in the area, surrounded them. Sojiro looked at his wife, who was dressed in one of her cheapest kimonos for traveling. Keiko nodded.

_'Two hundred of them, and two of us,'_ he murmured, an almost amused smile on his face.

_'That doesn't seem very fair,' _she joked, almost giggling out loud.

_'I know. Maybe we should let them call for reinforcements.'_

"Kill them both!"

They both drew their swords and used their unnatural speed to start slashing through the men like they were just standing targets. Keiko tried to make their deaths as painless as possible, though Sojiro was just killing them as fast as he could. Blood splashed everywhere, getting all over Keiko's hair, making it an even darker red than before.

The bystanders just watched in awe and horror as the men were killed in a manner of minutes. There had to be more than two hundred men, and they were all slaughtered as if they were mere civilians, not warriors.

Keiko and Sojiro looked up, just as they felled the last few men. Blood dripped off their clothes and bodies, making them seem like demons who bathed in this bloodbath. They jerked, as a whistle sounded, then several more.

_'I think that's our cue to run,'_ Sojiro stated.

_'Yes. Let's get out of here fast,'_ Keiko agreed, wiping off her sword before returning it to its sheath.

They ran, just as the police officers came upon the scene. Some ran after the pair, while most gaped at the carnage. There were only a couple things left to do after this: collect the bodies and question the witnesses.

* * *

Ooooh, this isn't going to be good for them. The police will surely be chasing them for a while, not that they know what they look like. What would the witnesses see? A couple blurs? I wonder what will happen...

Will Keiko's happiness be destroyed yet again?

Please review!


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

Here's the next chapter, everyone! What will happen with Keiko and Sojiro now?

Enjoy!

* * *

When Keiko and Sojiro had escaped the sight of the police, they went to the nearest place, which happened to be a temple. A pair of shrine maidens greeted them.

"Welcome to the temple, travelers!" one said, then gasped with her companion at the pair's state.

"Are you all right?! You have blood all over your bodies!"

Keiko looked up and nodded. "We're fine. We just need lodging for the night, new clothes, and a good bath."

Their old clothes were discarded, and they were led to a hot spring, where they were left alone. Keiko sighed and slipped her towel off, putting it to the side, where it wouldn't get wet.

"Sojiro, would you help me scrub this all off? My hair is literally dripping with it."

He sat behind her and helped her scrub off the blood, before lathering up her hair and rinsing it several times before all the blood dripped off her. She then turned to him. "You're soaked in blood, too. Let me help."

"No, you shouldn't. People would think we're a couple, then. We don't want to be seen as companions here."

"Why? Just stay still and I'll help you."

He shivered as he was cleaned as well, and they looked completely different from before, almost not recognizable. Keiko sat in the bath, her husband next to her. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Keiko…do you think we should have disguises now? The police won't just brush off that we just killed two hundred people between us."

"We were doing it in self-defense, though it didn't look like it, because of how we killed them so quickly. It was more like a massacre, though I don't think we're guilty of anything."

He put an arm around her and sighed. "We'll now be criminals wanted for murder. I don't think this'll be cleared up for quite some time. Um, Keiko? What're you doing?"

She'd just shot out of the water like it scalded her, grabbed her towel, then ran into the bushes. Sounds of heaving could be heard, and after a few moments, she came back, pale and dizzy.

"Keiko, are you all right?"

"This always seems to happen at the wrong time. Though this time I have a clear head and realize it early."

She sighed and wiped her forehead before sitting on the edge of the spring, her legs the only parts of her in the water now. Sojiro blinked and stood, sitting next to her. "Are you sick because you got overheated?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm sick because…" Her eyes lowered to her hands, which were shaking a little. "I'm with child, Sojiro."

He put an arm around her. "You sure? You were feeling fine before."

"Yes, I've been this way twice before. My being sick is a sign. I should be fine except for that."

"You don't look too good, though. Maybe we should stay out of the bath. Besides, we're clean. Come on, let's get dressed and rest a little."

They dressed in a pair of yukata before settling down for their dinner. The shrine maidens, priestesses and monks greeted them warmly.

"We're so happy to have some visitors!"

"Please, make yourselves comfortable!"

Keiko, who was famished from being sick, put her hands together and murmured, "Itadakimasu," before she began eating. Sojiro watched her for a moment before joining her. She ate as much as she could hold, she was so hungry. She kept asking for more, and the shrine maidens gave her as much as she wanted.

_'Are you supposed to be this hungry, Keiko?'_

_'Yes. I was always hungry after lunchtime. Actually, being sick seems to fuel my appetite once I get over it. I'm only sick in the morning.'_

_'You sure seem to be calm. Even though we'll still be tracked down soon enough. We should leave here so that the temple doesn't get involved. Tomorrow morning sounds good.'_

_'No one should remember us by the time any police come around. Besides, why would a pair of bloodthirsty criminals seek refuge in a temple without hurting or threatening anyone?'_

_'I see your logic in this. Come on, we should get to bed so we can wake early.'_

They did so, sleeping their fill, then getting up almost at the crack of dawn. When they were looking for some clothes, Keiko found some sitting at the door. She lifted them up and handed one set to Sojiro.

"I guess we're wearing these for the rest of the trip."

She dressed in priestess attire, while he was dressed as a monk. He tied a cloth around his hair and smiled at her. "I guess being around a monk has taught me a few things."

"Oh, that reminds me. What's this 'Juppongatana' that you were a part of?"

"I'll tell you on the road. Come on."

As they went out, a shrine maiden whispered, "If the police come looking for you, don't worry, we won't tell them you were here, travelers. Your secret is safe with us."

Keiko nodded and murmured back, "Thank you."

Once they were on the road, Sojiro began speaking.

_'You see, fifteen years ago, I was part of an elite sword group called the Juppongatana, or the "Ten Swords". As stated, there were ten of us. Of course, I was the strongest. Most are working for the government now, I was one of the only ones that was able to escape the government's clutches. I fought against your brother because the one who led us wanted to destroy the current government. I'm talking about Shishio-sama. He was stronger than I was, and taught me everything I knew._

_'I used to believe that if you're strong you live, and if you're weak, you die. But once I fought Himura-san, all that changed. I went off wandering on my own to find the truth out for myself. And I did, and my new resolve only strengthened when I met you. Who would've thought I would've married the sister of the one I thought to be my enemy once?'_

_'I'm glad that my brother met you, then. Or else you would've been a totally different person when we'd first met. I don't think we would've married, or even become friends. But for some reason, when we killed all those men together, I felt a sense of completion, because I seemed to be able to relate to your inner pain of not liking to kill unless necessary. We can help each other and find comfort in the other's presence. Like now.'_

Sojiro looked over at her, eyes smiling. _'Thank you for saying that, Keiko. It makes me hopeful for the future.'_

So, for the rest of their travels, they held hands when there was no one watching.

* * *

Awww...isn't that just sweet? I love romance, don't you?

Please review!


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: RuroKen is no mine!

Yay! More for you!

Enjoy!

* * *

It took them a couple months and some close shaves with the police, but they arrived in Tokyo without a scratch. Many people started talking about the priestess and monk traveling together. No one could figure out why they would be, since it was rare that monks and priestesses did anything together. Whispers of how they were both fallen from their faith went through the city like wildfire.

_'It's been so long since I last came here. I thought things would never change, but they did, because of my own weakness. Why did I even leave, when I could've spent these last ten years with Kenshin-nii?'_

_'If you hadn't left, then you wouldn't have met me and had gained happiness again.'_

_'Sojiro, you're such a comfort to me. I wonder what's happened while I've been gone?'_

_'With how long you've been gone, I suppose a lot.'_

_'Yes, you're right.'_

They reached the gates of the Kamiya dojo and Keiko knocked. She then drew back, feeling sadness coming from inside the dojo. _Could it be…? Oh no…Shinta-nii…_

When the gates opened, she was met with a shocked Yahiko. He stood, frozen, at seeing her again. Her eyes quivered before she looked away.

"Keiko-san…I never thought you'd come back."

"I'm sorry I ran away…but I had to get over the news. But…" She looked up at him. "Kenshin-nii…is he…?"

"Yeah. Kaoru too."

Keiko lowered her head and murmured, "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to come back sooner. When?"

"A couple months ago. Come on in. I'll go get Ai-chan, Koi-chan and Kenji. Yutaro should be coming soon. Tsubame is out shopping. They'll all be happy to see you."

Keiko walked in, Sojiro following. The swordsman looked around. "So this is the Kamiya dojo. I've always wanted to see where Himura-san lived with his friends. Too bad he's gone, isn't it, Keiko?"

Yahiko turned and saw Sojiro for the first time as the disguised samurai took the cloth off his hair, which was pretty shaggy since he'd kept it tied up for a couple months.

"Who're you?"

"Seta Sojiro. Or, a more familiar title, Sojiro the Tenken, of the Juppongatana."

Yahiko's eyes widened and he drew his sword. "You're one of Shishio's men! Are you here for revenge? If you are, then I'm gonna beat you black and blue!"

He swung, and Keiko got in the way, catching the blade between her palms. "Yahiko-kun, please don't hurt him. He's not with Shishio anymore, so please, keep my brother's sword away from him."

Yahiko stared at how Keiko had caught his blade just as skillfully as Kenshin would have. She let go as he put the sword back. "You've become a skilled swordsman in the past ten years, Keiko-san. What sword style were you taught?"

"Same as my brother, though I haven't used the final attack more than once. Where is he? I want to pay my respects."

Yahiko led the pair into what used to be Kaoru and Kenshin's room. There was a memorial for both of them, so Keiko knelt in front of Kaoru's first. _I'm so sorry for not being here when you died, Kaoru-chan. I suppose you always hoped you would see me a last time…I'm so sorry…from the bottom of my heart. _She bowed low and sniffed a little.

After that, she moved to kneel in front of Kenshin. _Kenshin-nii…I suppose you were the one most worried about me while I was gone. But please forgive me for running off suddenly. I hope you're happy in the afterlife with Kaoru-chan. I'll miss you and regret not seeing you for the last time all my life. Shinta-nii…_

Tears started dribbling down her cheeks as she kept her stance, a low bow, her head nearly to the floor. Sojiro knelt next to her, rubbing her back.

_'Keiko, are you all right?'_

_'Shinta-nii…Shinta-nii…'_

He helped her up and asked aloud, "Your name is Yahiko, right?"

"Yes. What do you want?"

"Who's 'Shinta'?"

"Why?"

"Because—"

Keiko raised her head and reached out for Kenshin's picture. "Shinta-nii, Shinta-nii…I'm so sorry…"

Sojiro nodded to his wife. "That's why."

"Heck if I know who that is."

Keiko looked up and murmured, "Shinta is Kenshin's real name. The one our parents' gave to him. He told me once that his shishou gave him the name 'Kenshin', because 'Shinta' was too soft for a swordsman. I remember that name from my childhood, when we were together before our parents died." _I remember that Shinta-nii and I were twins…but because of the time shift, I was raised in the future and he in the past. I was brought back prematurely, that's why it seems that he was eleven years older than I was. Seijuro brought me back to the time that he was currently in and thus, the differences in our ages. The odd thing was that I was almost the same age as Kaoru._

Yahiko and Sojiro looked at each other, puzzled. Keiko wiped her tears and bowed to her brother and friend's pictures, smiling.

"Keiko-san sure has weird mood swings, she's almost worse than when she was pregnant."

"Actually, she is."

"What? At her age?"

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised myself. She says she's around two to three months along now. So it's not apparent yet, though she's just gotten over being sick in the mornings."

Yahiko thought that Keiko was too old to be having another baby, ten years apart from her last child, she was thirty-two, after all. Considering her attire, she was either really a priestess, or in disguise for some reason. He shook his head and went to fetch the others.

Keiko turned to Sojiro and put her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. "Shinta-nii is so far away now, and I missed my chance at seeing him one last time. Kaoru-chan, too. If only…"

"There isn't an 'if only', Keiko. Things happened the way they did. I don't need you dragging yourself down again. You suffered for nearly ten years over this, and you got over it. Say it to yourself. 'I've gotten over it'."

"But—"

"Come on, Keiko."

"I've gotten over it. I've gotten over it. I've gotten over it…"

While this was going on, Ai, Kenji and Koi were peeking around the corner, then Kenji announced his presence.

"So, you've finally come back on your own."

Keiko looked up to see her only nephew glaring at her. She parted from Sojiro and walked over to him. "Kenji…"

He raised a hand to stop her, then spoke. "You're the reason why Father never was home these ten years. 'Keiko-ne, Keiko-ne, I have to find Keiko-ne,' was all he said. He went out for years on end, and Mother was always waiting for him. He went out to try and find you when he should've stayed home and was weaker than anything else from the disease he had. IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Ai ran up to her cousin and grabbed his shoulders, turning him around. "Kenji-kun! Don't you yell at my mother! It's not her fault that Uncle Kenshin decided to go look for her! She decided to leave for her own reasons and you shouldn't blame her!"

Keiko was stunned at how bitter Kenji was towards her. _I guess it is my fault that everyone was so miserable…but I went on this journey to become stronger emotionally, and I'm still just as weak as before._

Ai walked around Kenji and smiled. "Mother, I'm so glad you're finally back."

The two embraced, Keiko almost crying again from happiness at holding her daughter again. She held Ai at arms' length and looked her up and down. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman, fit to marry a fine young man. Do you have anyone in mind?"

Ai shook her head. "I haven't found anyone yet. But I wait patiently."

Yahiko, who'd just walked in, shook his head. Yutaro had yet to ask for her hand in marriage, and he'd almost lost his chance forever to have Keiko's blessing. Had Keiko not come back…

Sojiro smiled at Ai. "Ai-chan sure takes after you, doesn't she?"

Ai blinked at him. "Who are you?"

"Seta Sojiro. I'm here with Keiko."

Both Ai and Kenji noticed the lack of honorifics that Sojiro had for Keiko's name, and narrowed their eyes in suspicion. Koi, who was looking at her mother curiously, walked over and spoke up.

"Are you really my mother?"

Keiko smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry that I never got to raise you like I should have. You look almost exactly like your father, except with a soft feminine touch. And, of course, you have your uncle's eyes."

Koi held out her hands, something she'd never done to anyone, silently asking to be picked up and held. Keiko smiled and lifted her daughter as if she was only a child still, and set her on her hip. "I guess you've wanted to be held like this all your life by me, right, Koi-chan?"

Koi nodded and put her head on her mother's shoulder. "Koi-chan is what everyone else calls me, Mom. Just call me Koi."

Kenji, Ai and Yahiko stared at Koi's odd behavior. She never acted like this towards anyone, even Kenshin and Kaoru, who she thought were her parents before they died. She'd never asked to be held, so why now would she hold out her hands to a woman she'd never met, yet somehow knew she was her mother?

"Koi, do you have someone you've set your heart on?"

"Yes, but he doesn't know how to put his feelings into words, yet. So I'll wait until I'm fifteen to get him to say something."

"You're mature for your age, yet you still have your childlike side, Koi."

Koi jumped down from her mother's hold, and Keiko drew something out of her sleeve. "Ai, Koi, these are for you. When you find that special someone and choose to tell him your feelings, wear this in your hair. It will be a special day when you find him and tell him."

"Wow, pretty!" Koi exclaimed, putting the pin in her sleeve.

"This is beautiful," Ai breathed, tucking the ribbon into her sleeve as well.

"Thank you," they said in unison.

Koi, who was a more tomboyish girl, always wore a gi and hakama, as well as a ribbon tied around her ponytail, while Ai was more like her mother, wearing beautiful kimonos and pins in a bun or something similar. The girls were almost night and day, one more like the mother, the other like the father. It was a wonder that Hiko and Keiko were even compatible.

"I think you're a mother who likes to dote on her daughters, huh Keiko?" Sojiro commented, smiling at his wife.

"Yes, I do. Their father was the same with Ai. He gave her everything she wanted, though all she wanted was his love."

Yahiko finally spoke up. "Keiko-san, can you come outside for a moment? I want to ask you something."

She walked out with him and waited for his questions.

"Are you two in love or something? Because he says your name without honorifics, and most of the time it means he's really close to you, more than a friend."

"I see you caught on to that. Yes, we're bonded together much like I was with Seijuro. And this is his baby." She put a hand gently on her stomach.

"With the way Ai loves her father, she won't be happy about this. Especially since she's the eldest and should have a say in who her mother chooses as her next husband. How long have you two been bonded?"

"I think…close to a year. I don't know why, but he seems to be just as perfect in my eyes as Seijuro. Both the girls should be partial to their blood father, but I had to heal my heart and I didn't want to wait until I got back. If I did, then I don't know how it would fare. I can guess right now that when I tell them, Ai will be upset, if not furious, and Koi will be happy for me or neutral, since she never knew her father."

Yahiko sighed. "It's not gonna be easy, that's for sure."

"Yahiko! You'd better not be flirting with that priestess! You know that it's against their religion to flirt!" Yutaro called, coming up to them.

Keiko giggled as Yahiko turned red and yelled, "I'm already married, idiot! Why would I need to flirt with Keiko-san? She isn't a woman who goes for younger men!"

Yutaro lit up. "Keiko-san! I didn't know you were back after all this time!"

They embraced like best friends, and Keiko smiled. "I'm thankful that you're alive and well."

"Why are you dressed up as a priestess, anyway?"

"Um…it's a long story."

They parted and all three walked into the room, where Sojiro was trying to make small talk with the three younger people in the room.

Keiko smiled. "Why aren't you talking to Sojiro nicely, you three?"

Ai and Kenji huffed. "I don't like him!" they said in unison.

Koi pointed at him. "He never stops smiling! It's creepy!"

Sojiro laughed. "That's just how I am, I guess."

Keiko put an arm around his shoulders. "You'd better learn to like him, because Sojiro is my new husband."

Ai reacted immediately, yelling, which was unlike her. "Mother! How could you betray Father like that?! How could you marry someone like _him_?! I don't like him at all! Kick him out now! I won't have a man like him as a father!"

"Ai, please stop yelling. This isn't like you, though I predicted that you'd react like this to the news of my marrying again," Keiko said, eyes gentle, although she felt like just being silent at the time being. "I know you love Seijuro, but I had to quench this loneliness inside me. I met him just two years ago, and I know that Seijuro has given me his blessing." She took Sojiro's hand and smiled up at him. "Even though you don't like him, there isn't anything that can be done about it. Our souls are bonded, and that bond cannot be undone. You'll understand someday, when you marry the one you love. With your birth father, the issue was almost forced at first, before I learned to love him over time. This time I was able to choose freely. You don't know how that feels, to have no choice but to marry the person that is conveniently your type of spell-caster. Even though I loved Seijuro from the bottom of my heart."

"But I don't like it! No one should have you except Father!" With that, Ai stormed out.

Yutaro followed the girl out, and Koi looked at Kenji, who was glaring at both his aunt and new uncle. He snorted and the pair walked out. Koi paused at the door, then looked over at her mother. "He's a strange guy, but if you chose him, then he has to be good!"

Keiko smiled. "Thank you, Koi."

Yahiko sighed. "As you predicted, Keiko-san. I suppose she's going to hate you more, once she figures out that you're pregnant."

"Yes, yes, I know. But there's nothing that can be done, Yahiko-kun. I just hope I have a boy this time. It must be something to do with my magic, having girls. Maybe the ice magic…but I don't know. I just know that either way, Ai won't be happy with me at all."

Yahiko nodded. "Yeah. I never thought that a former member of the Juppongatana would marry the sister of Shishio's greatest enemy."

Sojiro laughed. "I thought the same. But I guess love is funny that way, Yahiko-san."

"Um…am I interrupting something?"

All three looked towards the door. Tsubame smiled a little and stepped in, standing next to her husband, holding a bag of things for dinner that night. Yahiko smiled and put an arm around her. "It's all right, Tsubame. You've met Keiko-san, haven't you? This is her new husband, Seta Sojiro."

Sojiro bowed, Tsubame followed suit, though hers was a little deeper than his. He smiled and greeted, "Nice to meet you, Tsubame-san. I'm honored to finally lay eyes on the wife of the famous Myojin Yahiko."

Keiko giggled, covering her mouth. Yahiko turned his gaze to her. "What's so funny, Keiko-san?"

"Oh, just that you might be well known in Tokyo, but not anywhere else, yet. Sojiro only says that because I've told him everything about you. He and I have talked quite a bit about everyone, though…" She sobered up, turning to Kenshin's memorial again. "Shinta-nii is always a painful subject, he always has been, for me. If only you'd seen how well we fit together when we met, you'd know that Sojiro and I are two halves of a whole. I need him as much as he needs me."

Sojiro put his arms around her, as tears came to her eyes. "Not now, Keiko. Perhaps later, when we're alone."

Keiko nodded and then smiled again, though two tears ran down her cheeks. Tsubame reached into her kimono sleeve, pulling out a handkerchief. "Here, Keiko-san…"

Keiko took it and wiped her cheeks. "Thank you, Tsubame-san."

Yahiko then took the time to take in their outfits. "Uh, Keiko-san, why are you wearing clothes a priestess would wear? And Sojiro-san, a monk's garb?"

Tsubame took back the handkerchief and walked out of the room, sensing this was a serious subject. "I'll go prepare dinner."

Keiko sighed and sank to her knees, tired after so much talking and emotions. Sojiro knelt with her, Yahiko doing the same.

"Three months ago, while Sojiro and I were looking around during a festival, a gang came from out of nowhere and wanted my outfit, you know, the one Seijuro gave me. We escaped them easily, but the next day, when we were leaving the city, the gang came back, with about two hundred more reinforcements. They said that they'd kill us, so what could we do? We killed every last man. We were both covered in blood, so not many could give the police, who came after we fled, an accurate description. We went to a temple and were given a meal, a bath and new clothes. These were the only ones that were available. Now we're on the run for manslaughter. Haven't you seen the wanted posters around the city lately?"

Yahiko nodded. "I never thought it was you, though. The descriptions were vague and the sketches were a little wrong, too. Whoever drew them either didn't have good skills as an artist, or the description wasn't too good."

"If we're found out, then you could be arrested for harboring murderers. So I don't know how long we'll be able to stay here before being found out."

"Keiko-san, I'll help you to the end. You're my friend and your side of the story was that you had to kill them to avoid being killed yourself. Don't be afraid to stay here for as long as you want."

She bowed to him. "Thank you, Yahiko-kun. Since you've known me for so long, call me Keiko-chan."

Yahiko smiled. "Keiko-chan…I like the sound of that. So now I'm on the same level as Kaoru was in friendship?"

She got back up, a bright smile on her face. "Yes, Yahiko-kun. I care for you almost as much as I cared for Shinta-nii. I might be a swordsman, but death still affects me. Especially of the ones I love. You were fourteen then, but Seijuro's death affected me so strongly that if I hadn't been carrying Koi at the time, I could've committed suicide. Shinta-nii's death is very taxing on me, but I can't die because I have Sojiro and my unborn child. They're here to help me through this."

Sojiro put his arms around his wife. "Thank you, Keiko."

All three stood and Yahiko nodded to them, before going into the kitchen to help his wife. Keiko bowed to Kenshin and Kaoru again, before walking towards the room that had always been reserved for her and whoever else that was with her. She opened the door and found it was a little dusty, but the same as she remembered when leaving it. She set down her bag in a corner, before blowing off the dust on the small table that still sat in the corner of the room by the door. She then lifted Hiko's cape from her bag, draping it over the back of the table, and placed Hiko's picture in the center, Winter Moon in front of it. She put her hands together and bowed to the memorial, placing the urn of ashes on the floor under the table.

Sojiro gazed at the picture and asked, "Is that Hiko-san?"

"Yes, it is. I've carried him with me ever since he died. It took me several months to get over his death. This cape that was passed on to me, should've been given to the fourteenth Hiko Seijuro. As well as Winter Moon."

"I see. So Hiko Seijuro is an alias?"

"Yes. It is the name every swordsman who masters the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu takes on. But Shinta-nii…I guess he didn't think he needed such a title, nor take the cape that should've been his. I suppose I'll never know then, why Shinta-nii chose to not receive what he deserved upon mastery."

"Did you ever find out his real name?"

"No, I didn't. I'll never find out, since he's gone and my link with him was broken."

"You had a link with him like the one we have?"

"Yes, I did. At first I was confused and tried to resist, but soon after was met with pain like no other in my heart and body. For nearly seven months this lasted, until we were reunited. After that, I was as happy with him as I am with you now. Once we have a child, the bond we have will deepen even more."

* * *

Warm fuzzies all over...**sigh**...

So, what did you think?

Please review!


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Kenshin is no mine!

At least this one has longer chapters mostly consistently, as we are close to the last chapter...

Enjoy!

* * *

For nearly a month, Ai refused to speak to Keiko. The woman tried everything, but knew that Ai was persistent and wouldn't do anything unless she wanted to, though Koi was the exact opposite: she talked with her mother and new father, praying at her birth father's memorial.

On one of these occasions, Keiko was doing so as well. She bowed her head and thought, _Seijuro, please help me with soothing Ai with my choice. She loves you so much and doesn't want to accept that I've married another man behind her back. What should I do?_

She gasped as she felt a kick from inside her. She put a hand on her slightly rounded stomach, smiling. She hadn't told Ai or Koi about the baby, she wanted to tell both of them when Ai was talking to her again.

Sojiro and she had been avoiding going outside the gates of the Kamiya dojo as much as possible, since she knew that if they didn't, they could be caught by the police. But she did shopping if Yahiko asked her to, since he was more or less the master of the house. Kenji wasn't old enough to assume possession of the dojo yet, so Yahiko was holding it for him.

She didn't get an answer, so she had to assume that she had to do it herself. She dreaded it, though it had to happen sometime. She just didn't want it to happen yet. _I hope that my pregnancy isn't found out before then. Ai would be even more furious and distant from both me and my husband. Her half-sibling shouldn't be shunned and hated just because of its father and my choice. Oh Seijuro, if you could only help me this one last time._

"Keiko-chan! Where are you?"

She stood and patted Koi's head, who wasn't quite done with her prayers. She walked out of her room and called, "I'm here, Yahiko-kun!"

The spiky-haired man stepped out of the kitchen, holding the tofu bucket. "Can you go buy some miso and tofu for me? I know that you want to talk to Ai and all—"

Keiko shook her head. "I'm fine for now. Though I should start eating a little more. It's finally started kicking."

His eyes drifted to her stomach and he nodded. She took the bucket, and he warned, "Don't stay out too long, and you should bring someone who's friendly with you, well, with you."

"Sou is out too, but at least he brought his sword with him. Now, tell me again why I can't take mine?"

"You'd endanger yourself by attracting attention. You shouldn't do that when you're…in this condition."

"Why Yahiko-kun, I never thought you'd be so concerned over little old me," she teased, before turning and calling, "Koi, could you come with me to buy a couple things for dinner?"

The black-haired girl came out of the room, just having finished praying. She smiled and nodded, getting her sandals and slipping them on. "Okay, Mom. You always need an escort, anyway. I'm starting to get sick of Ai's stubbornness. She's so rude, not speaking to you just because you chose a man to marry without her consent. It doesn't matter, because it's _your_ choice, Mom."

Keiko smiled at her youngest daughter and patted her head. "I'm thankful for your understanding nature. You're just like your father in that aspect. Come along."

The pair had only been gone for a moment, before there was a knock on the gates. Tsubame answered, opening the gates to a police officer. "Can I help you, officer?"

The man, who Kenshin would've recognized as the police chief, round glasses and all with a few new fine lines and some gray in his hair, nodded. "I was given several reports that the two criminals, though unnamed, have been spotted around this dojo for close to two weeks, ma'am. Could I speak to the man of the house?"

Her eyes widened and she ran back into the dojo. She cried, "Yahiko! Yahiko!"

Said man came from the training hall and asked, "What is it, Tsubame?"

"A policeman is here and claims that people have seen Keiko-san and Sojiro-san around here! We have to warn them that the police could find them very soon if they return here!"

"I sent Keiko-chan out for some miso and tofu with Koi, and I don't know where Sojiro-kun is! They could be on opposite sides of Tokyo by now! You distract the officer while I go warn Keiko-chan at least!"

"What about Yutaro-kun, Kenji-kun and Ai? Shouldn't we alert them, too?"

Yahiko nodded, then instructed, "Only Yutaro. Because we don't know how Kenji and Ai would react to this, since they don't even know. I'll have Yutaro help me by searching for Sojiro-kun! Go!"

"Okay."

Yahiko found Yutaro and explained the situation to him, and the pair climbed a tree to the top of the wall, jumping to the ground before parting ways.

* * *

Meanwhile, Keiko and Koi were walking through the marketplace, Koi holding the now-full tofu bucket while Keiko was holding a pail of miso. "It looks like we should get back to the dojo now, Koi. Sou should be back from his walk by now."

"Keiko-san! Keiko-san!"

Keiko turned to see a distressed Yutaro running up to her. "Yutaro-san! Is something the matter?"

He panted a little, then announced, "The police have a good lead that you and Sojiro-san are residing at the dojo. And from what you've seen, they're all armed! You have to run away from Tokyo as quickly as possible!"

Her eyes widened. "What?! Then if Sou is caught with his sword, he could get arrested and I can't have that! I have to go warn him! Come on, Koi!"

The two girls handed their burdens to Yutaro and ran off, the man yelling, "Wait! Yahiko is already looking for him! Come back!"

Keiko ran as fast as her body would allow, Koi at her side. _Sou, please, don't be in trouble when I find you!_

But, of course, her wish wasn't granted. She saw a commotion quite near the marketplace and instantly recognized Sojiro standing against a building, the officers surrounding him with their swords drawn. He had his hand on his sword, ready to loose it from its sheath.

"Sou! Don't!"

The policemen spotted her and moved to block her, crossing their blades in front of her neck. She gasped and stopped just before getting sliced. Koi had her shinai drawn, but was blocked by another officer, who grabbed her around the neck and held her ponytail in a punishing grip.

"You, swordsman, this woman seems to know you," the leader of the squad stated. "The brat too. We'll spare their lives if you surrender and give up your sword."

Sojiro shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't part with my sword. If I do, I can't protect myself or my wife."

The policeman sneered. "I'm already tired of your insolence and that dumb smile on your face, little man. If you don't give yourself over to us…" The uniformed man eyed Keiko, noticing her round stomach. He pointed his sword hilt at the spot, smirking. "I'll cause your wife to miscarry. That ought to scar her emotionally, should she live through this. She seems to be old for carrying a child, too. You might not be able to have another if this one dies. I'll give you to the count of ten to give up."

Sojiro's eyes narrowed as he looked at his wife. The people around them began murmuring against the officers, saying that it was just brutal and underhanded to threaten an innocent hostage. Especially an unborn child that hadn't even seen the world yet.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…"

Keiko's eyes teared up in fear. _Lose my child…? But I don't want to lose Sou either…_

"Six…five…four…"

Koi bit the man who was holding her on the arm, making him drop her. She hit him hard in the stomach, causing him to pass out from the pain. She hit another officer, but was knocked against the wall next to Sojiro. She yelled, "You idiots! He hasn't even drawn his sword! Why would you dare try and threaten my mother?! She has nothing to do with this!"

"You move, girl, and you'll be killed along with your unborn sibling and mother," the lieutenant of the group hissed.

Koi froze when a sword was pointed between her eyes. She gritted her teeth and looked over at her mother. "Mom, I'm sorry."

Yahiko, who had just arrived on the scene, knew that it wasn't good, now that they had two hostages. He would try and help, but could end up in the same boat. But if he didn't, then things could end up messier than if he did try and help them. He would have to disarm the two holding Keiko hostage first, then the lieutenant, who could cause the most harm to her.

He moved so he could fight at a better angle, having to pull Keiko away from danger so he could get in the fray. He sprung into action, Keiko yelping as she was pulled into the crowd, before the two officers with crossed swords were knocked out, only for Yahiko to block the lieutenant's blade as it came down on him. Sojiro, who had spotted Yahiko before he'd attacked, hit the man restraining Koi, before dispatching the rest, not shedding a drop of blood.

Keiko, who regained her footing, ran to Sojiro, only for the only officer standing to knock Yahiko back and swing at her. Sojiro yelled in warning, so she turned and caught his blade between her hands.

"Lieutenant, stop this foolish fighting right now!"

"Captain Fujita! Those two are the criminals!"

The lieutenant yanked his blade away, sheathing it. "Captain, that man assaulted my men, along with his three accomplices."

Sojiro smiled. "It's good to see you again, Saito-san."

Saito, who had also gained a few fine lines and some gray in his hair, smirked. "Seta Sojiro. You and the Battosai's sister are charged with the murder of two hundred men put together."

The chief gasped. "Fujita-san! You know the criminals?"

"Yes, I do. But, considering the circumstances, we may need to bring them to the station for questioning. Seeing as the last time I saw him was fifteen years ago, and her a little less than ten years ago. Her name is Himura Keiko."

"You are the Hitokiri Battosai's sister?"

Keiko nodded. "Yes. Kenshin-nii was my brother."

Saito looked between the two and nodded. "Let the two brats go, and handle the woman with care."

Yahiko raised his sword. "I'm not letting you take Sojiro-kun and Keiko-chan without a fight, Saito!"

"Considering that I'm letting you go without even charging you with assaulting my fellow officers, brat, you should be considered lucky. You could also be charged with harboring these two criminals. Both very serious offenses, I might add," Saito stated, smirking when he saw the nervousness build up in the younger man.

Keiko nodded to Sojiro and her husband sheathed his sword. "Yahiko-kun, it's all right. I think I can trust Saito-san enough to not harm us unless we're proved guilty. Koi, go with Yahiko-kun. Sou and I should be back in time for dinner, okay?"

Koi squirmed a little, then nodded. She pointed her shinai at Saito. "You'd better not hurt my mom or you're in big trouble, mister!"

Saito snorted. "This brat has more guts than her aunt. Then again, she has no clue who I am."

The crowd dispersed, then Saito and a few other officers led the pair to the police station. Sojiro murmured to her, _'Had that man fulfilled his promise, I would've had to kill him, it doesn't matter how long they would've put me away for.'_

Keiko nodded. _'I know. It would've broken me so much had I lost this baby. I've suffered enough deaths of those close to me. And to sickness, I just hope you don't catch something and die.'_

_'I've told you before, I won't.'_

_'Seijuro said that too, you just never know.'_

They were silent as they entered the building and were escorted to Saito's office. The former Shinsengumi captain sat behind the desk as Keiko and Sojiro settled into their seats in front of it. He sat forward, narrow yellow eyes the same as ever.

"You both know that there were several witnesses at the scene of the crime, myself not included. What were the circumstances in which led you to slaughtering over two hundred men?"

Sojiro spoke first, the smile covering his nervousness. "You see, the night before, some of those men tried to mug us, but we ran away. They wanted revenge, so they rounded up all the yakuza in the area and said that they were going to kill us. If we hadn't struck, we would've both been dead now, instead of safe and sound. But, considering our speed in fighting, it would seem to an innocent bystander that we were the ones just killing them, since most didn't have time to even raise their weapon before getting killed."

Saito lit a cigarette, and Keiko covered her nose and mouth. "Please, Saito-san, not around me."

He frowned, but put it out in his ashtray. "So, Himura-chan—"

"Seta-chan. I'm married."

He glanced over at Sojiro, who nodded. "Hmmm. I see. Would your account be the same as your husband's?"

"Yes, we've been running from the police ever since. Of course, we paused every once in a while for a rest, but only in a town where we knew we wouldn't get caught. That was three months ago."

"How were you able to avoid being arrested until now?"

Sojiro smiled. "Disguises, of course. You'd be surprised how well we fit in once we did. No one suspected us."

"That and the wanted pictures were horrid," Keiko commented, covering her mouth to hide a smile.

Saito nodded. "I agree with you, even though I suspected that with the speed described, it had to be you two, especially with the furrows all over the ground from Seta's Shukuchi. Of course, since no one is as fast as the Battosai except for you, Seta-chan, so as the people described that they could barely see you until you stopped entirely, it could only be the godlike speed of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."

Sojiro suddenly smelled blood quite close to him. He looked at himself, seeing he was uninjured, then saw a drop of blood land on Keiko's hand from her chin. "Keiko, you're bleeding."

She looked up, startled. "I am?" She lifted her hand to her face, then took it away, seeing the lines of blood on her palm. "Oh, I am. I didn't even notice."

Saito's eyes widened at the cut. "Those should be attended to right away, Seta-chan. Come with me and it will be cleaned and bandaged."

"All right."

"Considering your side of the story and that both of you are that good of swordsmen, I believe I can let you go without charge. Just don't get in a mess like that again."

Keiko stood, holding her face. Sojiro moved to follow, but Saito raised a hand, saying, "I'll call you when she's been taken care of."

When Keiko came back, her whole cheek had a bandage on it, taped on carefully. Sojiro stood and smiled. "Does it hurt, Keiko?"

"No, it doesn't. It's strange, it's as if its not there at all."

Saito entered the room again, frowning. "I would've thought that the Battosai would've been here by now, since aren't you two the closest of friends?"

Keiko lowered her head. "He died three months ago, Saito-san, along with Kaoru-chan."

"Hmmm. So you're the sole possessor of the Hiten Mitsurugi, the style that made your brother famous all over Japan as its strongest swordsman. Though a style like that should only be taught to one who is physically fit to use it at all times. You, being a woman, cannot wield it to its full potential. Though from what I've seen, you can use it when you're in top form. But I must warn you: if you attempt to use it again while you're expecting a child, you could die the very same way as the Battosai."

"Oh, I understand, Saito-san. Thank you for your warning."

* * *

So will everything be all right from now on? Will Ai accept Sojiro and make up with her mother?

Only future chapters will tell!

Please review!


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: Kenshin is no mine!

So here we go, the triumphant return! It's getting closer and closer to the end...**sob**

Enjoy!

* * *

When they returned home, Yahiko, Yutaro, Tsubame and Koi rushed to them.

"What happened?!" Yahiko demanded.

"Oh Keiko-san, what happened to your cheek?" Tsubame asked.

Yutaro shouted, "If you two got arrested, then it will only be a matter of time before we are too because we helped you!"

Koi growled under her breath, then snapped, "It might be nice if you asked one at a time, you three! So wait for their answers!"

Keiko smiled at her daughter. "Thank you, Koi."

Sojiro smiled as well, then answered Yahiko's question first. "We were let go, because Saito-san knows that we were fighting in self-defense."

Keiko then put a hand up to her cheek. "I guess in the commotion, I got cut on my cheek. It doesn't hurt or anything, so I guess it isn't deep. Also, just because Sou and I were arrested, we were let go, so everything is solved."

Koi, who had found out about what her mother and stepfather were accused of, asked, worried, "Are you leaving again? You've only been here for a month!"

Keiko and Sojiro laughed, both putting a hand on the ten-year-old's head.

"Of course not, silly," they assured her in unison.

"I plan to stay here until we can find a place of our own, but don't worry, we won't be leaving Tokyo except for vacations. Like going to the Gion Festival in Kyoto. I _love_ festivals," Keiko continued, her eyes sparkling.

Sojiro chuckled. "Your mother and I went to festivals every time we came to a larger town and heard there was one. They were very relaxing, most of the time."

Yahiko looked suspicious. "What happened during some of them?"

Keiko giggled. "Well, let's just say that we had to run away from muggers often because we looked a little better off than most people did. Actually, that's how we were forced to defend ourselves against two hundred yakuza at once."

The three younger adults winced. Yutaro looked nervous. "You'd better be careful, there are several groups of yakuza here in Tokyo."

Sojiro nodded. "We know that from our last experience. Right now only I'm capable of fighting. Keiko is taking a break from swordsmanship until a later date, if you understand what I mean by that."

Koi was the only one who looked confused. "What do you mean, Sojiro-kun?"

Keiko knew that even though Koi had never known her birth father, she would never call Sojiro "father" or "dad". But before Sojiro could say anything, she waved her hands, much like her brother would when trying to placate someone. "Now Koi, I might tell you later if you're good, honey."

The group then took their places at the table, kneeling. Ai and Kenji, who had stayed where they were while the others had rushed to greet Keiko and Sojiro, were sitting together, glaring at the returned pair. Keiko sighed, then bit her lip, deciding now was the time for her to talk to her oldest daughter.

"Ai, would you please talk to me? You know that what you're doing is childish. You're fifteen, you don't need to act so unladylike, just because I did something you don't like."

Ai slammed her chopsticks on the table. "Mother, you already know my opinion of your new husband. I've grown to despise him even more over this passing month. You belong only to Father, and no one else. I can't stand to think that he touched you in a way that only _Father_ should touch you! The only thing that could be worse is that you're carrying _that man's_ child!"

"Ai, please, be reasonable. It was my choice that I remarried. You don't understand the pain I went through, being by myself for over nine years without Seijuro. Had I not found Sou when I had, then I could've lost all will to live. I _cried_ every night for _ten years_ because I missed your father so much! I still miss him to this very day! I miss the bond we had! But I had to move on, my daughter! I knew you wouldn't like it, but I wouldn't be hindered just because you wanted me to be a widow for the rest of my life!"

"You could've introduced him first, before marrying him! He's nothing like Father was!"

"You've never given him the chance, Ai! If you got to know him as Koi has, then you would see how good a person he is! Ever since he first met you, he's wanted a civil conversation with you! Kenji, you're being disrespectful as well with this behavior towards your new uncle!"

Kenji huffed, then slumped his shoulders. "Fine. I'm still kinda mad at you, but holding a grudge against you is really hard. You're so nice to me and all, I don't like it that you left for all this time, but at least you came back. I guess I also alienated my uncle. Sorry, Sojiro-san."

Sojiro smiled. "It's all right, Kenji-san."

Keiko then turned to her daughter again. "Ai, a month ago you told Kenji not to yell at me. You protected me because you loved me. Ai, my darling, please. I don't want you to be a hypocrite any longer. Please, I want you to accept this. It's not like you to hate anyone, let alone me, the person you loved the most besides Seijuro. I beg of you to not make me humble myself into shame."

Ai glanced at how sad her mother looked and thought about how much her coldness must've hurt her. "Mother…I'll…think about it for a while. In the morning, I'll give you my answer. All right?"

Keiko sighed, but nodded. "Thank you, dear."

Ai stood and walked out, not even finishing her meal, which she had barely touched.

* * *

This might end up bad or good, it's all how I write it.

Please review!


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is no mine!

Only two more chapters after this one! I feel sad having to end such a good story...**starts bawling**

Enjoy!

* * *

Sojiro and Keiko sat together on the porch in front of their room, her hands resting on her slightly rounded stomach. "Sou, I hope that Ai will answer when she promised. Then we can tell everyone who doesn't know about…"

"Mother, are you okay?"

The pair looked up to see Ai, who had a concerned look on her face. Keiko's hands flew from her baby. "Yes, I'm fine, Ai. Did you want to talk to me?"

Ai nodded, kneeling at her mother's side. "Um…I'm sorry I've rejected Sojiro-kun since I first met him. I guess I was being overly possessive and jealous when I didn't know of the situation. If you say that you chose him because he's a kind person, I believe you. Actually, one of the reasons I got so upset was because he acts almost exactly like Father, but I guess that will be something I'll learn to treasure someday. Will you forgive me?"

Keiko smiled. "Of course, dear. Just learn to not be so stubborn to change. It happens, and we must adjust. It just happened a little more suddenly for you than me."

Ai nodded in return, then fingered her hair, which was in a ponytail, tied back in the ribbon her mother had given her when she'd arrived home. "Mother, is there something wrong with your stomach? I've never seen you hold it like that."

Keiko glanced down at her pregnant belly and her smile softened. "This is your new half-brother or half-sister. It pained me not to tell you, but how you said that me carrying Sou's child was the worst thing made me sad."

A bright smile came to Ai's features. "I'm so happy for you, Mom! You finally get to have another kid after Koi!"

"Thank you, Ai. Hearing you say that makes me so happy." She then noticed the ribbon. "Ai. Did you find your true love?"

Ai's smile changed to a heartfelt one. "Yes. You wouldn't believe that he even liked me, I never knew. He proposed to me last night, after I decided that I would come and apologize to you both."

Sojiro looked at Keiko and smirked, chuckling a little. The married pair said in unison, "Yutaro-san."

Ai's eyes widened. "You knew he liked me?"

Keiko snorted, shaking her head. "Dear, you were the only one who didn't know. Are you happy?"

"Yes, I am. His proposal startled me, yet somehow, I knew I secretly liked him."

"This new discovery also puts gladness in my heart, Ai. You can tell him that I allow you to get married, since your father cannot."

"What about me, Keiko?" Sojiro asked, looking kind of dejected.

"You know that you're not her birth father, so you can't give that consent. You might be married to me, but considering the children I had with Seijuro, I will give them to the ones they are to marry."

"So Mother, that means that I can get married to Yutaro-kun?"

"Yes, sweetheart. He can take you into his house and make you his. Be happy and don't forget to visit, Ai." Keiko reached into her sleeve. "Also, this is my gift to him."

"Five hundred yen? Wow. We could start off well with this."

"Ai, Yutaro-san is the owner of a large mansion and a huge plot of land. Five hundred yen is nothing to him, although I promised to give every boy that marries one of my girls five hundred yen as a gift. So, he'll take it, if not for the wedding, dear." **A/N: Remember in the anime Yutaro actually owns an enormous amount of land and a large mansion. It doesn't happen like that in the manga.**

"Thank you, Mother. I'll go tell him."

Ai ran off, the roll of bills in her hand.

Keiko sighed and leaned back against her husband. "I suppose that Yutaro-san will want to bring her to Germany for their honeymoon, so I won't see them, most likely, until after our baby is born. If any man comes to claim Koi, I'll have to give him the condition to wait until she's at least fifteen to actually marry, because of how small she is and that she's only ten years old right now. She might act like she's older than Ai, but, I'll have to put my foot down, considering that she's still a child."

Sojiro nodded. "I'll have to say the same. It's only so young that a girl can marry. So Keiko, you'll wait until Koi-chan is Ai-chan's age, right?"

"Yes."

"Then please do. It could be very marring to Koi-chan if she does marry at even thirteen. You didn't marry until you were seventeen, right?"

"I met Seijuro when I was fifteen. He courted me for two years before we married. It is how it should be. But if my daughters want to be married young, I won't stop them, unless they're _too_ young. I hope I have a boy this time. Then perhaps I'll have a mama's boy."

"We'll just have to see, Keiko. We'll just have to see."

* * *

Yay! They made up and Yutaro actually gets someone!

Please review!


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: Kenshin is no mine!

This is the second-to-last chapter...and it's so short! I'm sorry!

Enjoy!

* * *

So Ai and Yutaro married, and as expected, went to Germany on their honeymoon. Months passed, and one day, during Keiko's sixth month, Koi came up to her, wearing the pin in her hair, which was twisted up in a bun.

"Mom, Kenji just confessed his love for me. I'm just eleven, so should I wait to get married?"

Keiko smiled up at her youngest daughter. "I'm glad that he was finally able to pluck up the courage, but yes, you must wait until you're at least fifteen until he can propose. I can't let you get hurt in a way that could injure you for the rest of your life."

Koi nodded, understanding, although Ai wouldn't have at this age. "Okay, Mom. Why fifteen? Is it a special age?"

"Because your sister got married at that age. Even though I was two years older than she when I was married to your father."

"And he was much older than you were, right?"

"Yes, but love knows no bounds. It doesn't matter what age the one you love is. I suppose he could've been my father, almost grandfather, with how much older he was than I was."

"But Sojiro-kun is only a year older than you are, right?"

"Yes, but even if he'd been older than Seijuro had been, I would've married him. As I said, love knows no bounds."

"But, four years from now?"

"Yes, four years, honey."

* * *

So, what did you think?

Please review!


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: Kenshin is no mine, for the last time!

The ending is really...short.

Enjoy!

* * *

The special day of Keiko and Sojiro's baby's birth came and everything went smoothly. She was sitting up afterwards against the wall, holding her child, who had a fluff of deep brown hair and indigo-colored eyes. Her eyes were almost closed, as she looked up to see Sojiro come in, having had talked to the doctor.

"Sou, it's a boy."

He knelt next to her. "Yes, it is. A healthy boy. Had he been sickly, I would've used what powers I have to help him get better."

"What is his name going to be?"

Sojiro smirked a little, his constant smile changing with his emotions more so than when the two had first met. "I guess I'll call him Kenshin."

"Kenshin? Do you think he'll be a swordsman?"

"If he's gained the Shukuchi, also I want you to teach him the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu when he's old enough. I want to start a tradition that this swordsmanship will be passed on to every male in our family line. The Seta line."

"Seta Kenshin. Doesn't sound too bad. I guess that'll be the tradition, to pass down the style from father to son, maybe even a daughter, if a girl gains the Shukuchi instead."

They smiled at each other, happy with their mutual decision.

* * *

So that's the end...tell me what you think!

For the last time...

Please review!


End file.
